Into the West
by talking2myself
Summary: The war is over and Gimli and Legolas are finally free to travel Middle Earth, but during their travels they find creatures they long thought destroyed. Why are nazguls and orcs hunting the fellowship? They have to find out or become the final victims
1. Chapter 1

Into The West

A Legolas and Gimli Story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings

"_**Come Gimli! We will journey on together through Mirkwood and beyond."**_

_-Legolas's final line_

_The Return of the King_

Lady Hyanthiel of Mirkwood stood outside a glorious balcony She gazed out at the emerald beauty that was the forest of Mirkwood. It was her favorite time of day. Twilight. A strange hushed peacefulness fell over the kingdom. She let out a sigh as she settled into her chair which sat perfectly aligned on the veranda. It was quiet. This was a change. The past months had been filled with nothing, but war. Peace was new. Peace was welcomed. The warm breeze swept across her face and ruffled her hair. Here was the perfect place. It was the only place she could be alone. She didn't often seek solitude. It was impossible with her many grandnieces and nephews scampering about the palace halls. She smiled thinking about them. Even now she could hear her nieces and her nephews' wives singing them to sleep down the ancient halls.

It seemed odd that they were mothers and fathers now when they had been children only yesterday, playing with her own son. She let out a heavy sigh. She had only had one child and he had vanished. She got up slowly and began pacing over to the edge of the balcony. Her faithful guard Furin stood at the door. The only person who was allowed out here since her son was gone and her husband too busy to appreciate the beauties of their own kingdom.

Hyanthiel stood there staring out at the forests of Middle Earth waiting for something to jump out at her, as though she would get the answer by simply staring out at the trees for a long enough time. Her husband, Lord Thranduil was in the next chamber. He was pacing. She could hear him doing it... again. Fuirin, her faithful guard, was standing across the room for staring forwards. He was the only other person in the room. He was a tall young elf with dark hair and grey eyes. He was handsome, but all elves were so most of the young lady elves took that for granted. Furin knew she was distracted. He had been loyal to her for some time now. Not only was he one of the finest warriors in Mirkwood, but Hyanthiel genuinely enjoyed his company. He had been her son's closest companion. Perhaps that was another reason why she employed him so long. He cleared his throat awkwardly before speaking, "You are troubled, your majesty?" Fuirin asked gently

"Not troubled, Fuirin," she said gently," Just distracted."

"Your majesty," he said," Forgive my boldness. He's not coming back, my lady. He hasn't sent word. It's only through our scouts that we know he's even alive at all!" Hyendell didn't respond. Fuirin continued," The quest has been over for days. He could be anywhere." He took a few steps closer to his queen before saying gently," He won't return. Not whilst SHE's here."

Her steady warm gaze drifted over to him. Her eyes were a lovely golden color. They were gentle and twinkled in the half-light. She gently pushed her long golden braid free of her face. She was beautiful as all elves are. She was nothing compared to the fabled beauty of Galadriel, but she could hold her own against the younger elven maidens. "When, you say "She" I assume you mean, Hareth," she said to Fuirin.

"Yes, my lady," Fuirin said. Hyanthiel chuckled to herself. Fuirin was young. If her son

was here, he'd be about the same age. Both of the young men thought themselves so clever. They both thought that they could quietly go about their own doings without notice. They were both mistaken. Fuirin was talking of her son as though he were long dead, but he seemed just as anxious as the rest of the royal family. As for her son, well he was more difficult to find, but once he was found and brought home he would have some explaining to do.

Hyanthiel fingered a leaf that had sprouted out of the wooden balcony. The palace had been ingeniously designed so that most of the trees were still alive and growing. It was hard to tell where nature stopped and architecture started in Mirkwood. Art and nature blended together in perfect harmony She let out a sigh. Green Leaf. Her son's name. Legolas.

It had been too long since she had last seen him. She could still remember him riding away with the other delegates to the mysterious council at Rivendell. If he had been scared he didn't show it. She had been worried of course, as any mother would be, but she was also proud. Proud that he would accept duty without faltering... or so she had thought.

She let out a sigh. What was this elf thinking? He had served bravely during the quest, but the quest was done! The perian had destroyed the ring! Peace was spreading over all of Middle Earth. Sauron was dead. Now was the time for rebuilding! He should be here

"Many things could have happened to him," Hyanthiel said logically, but she knew in her heart that what he said was true. Her scouts had reported seeing her son alive and whole at the coronation of King Aragorn. She had rejoiced at the news, but that had been five months ago. Five long months. He had not contacted any of his family members. Even the men he had traveled with had no knowledge of where he was. After the ceremony he had seemingly vanished into the world.

Hyanthiel frowned. It was entirely unlike him. Her son had never been one to shirk his responsibilities nor run from duty. He would not leave his fiancée so lightly. Poor Hareth. A lovely elf with long dark hair and big dark eyes. The daughter of an elvish lord they had been friends for years and engaged to her son for several months before the war of the ring had ruined her engagement.

He had ridden off to the council of Elrond without a second thought. His father had told him to go and he went blindly never knowing what he was getting into. Weeks later word had been sent to them that the ring had been destroyed. Only one member of the fellowship had died, the Gondor prince. Why wasn't he here?! Hadn't he been worried about his betrothed? Or about his country which had been plagued by war all the time he had been away? Hareth had been his friend. The two had grown up with each other. The two were as close as any brother or sister could be. It had always been the three of them, Legolas, Hareth and Fuirin. When it had been announced that they were to be engaged Legolas had seemed almost relieved. It was almost as though Hareth had saved him from finding another suitor. Hareth had accepted the choice as well. That is until several weeks before Legolas had set out for Rivendell. It was then and only then that Legolas expressed doubts about the union. However, he never called off the wedding.

Lady Hareth had been calm almost the entire time he had been gone. Of course she had been worried about his safety, but had casually put off the wedding until he returned. Only when there was talk of him returning did she start to worry. The girl was a nervous wreck now. Spending most of her days in her chambers and speaking only to Fuirin. Days had passed and still there was no sign of Legolas.

Now rumors were flying around the land. People were claiming to have sighted Legolas. He was traveling, but not to Mirkwood. He was exploring other forests, but that wasn't the most surprising development. He was traveling in the company of a dwarf!

The dwarf must have been a bad influnce on him. That was what Thranduil had decided. Why else would he act in such a reckless manner? Why else would he disobey his lord and father? Hyanthiel however, possessing a woman's intellect suspected something more. She suspected it would take more than a dwarf to tempt Legolas. She also dismissed rumors that he was running away from his engaged. No, something must have happened to change his heart. It may take days, but she would find him. She would find out what was troubling him. And she would set it right._You will have to return sooner or later, Legolas. And when you do. I shall know your secrets._

Gimli grumbled as he stumbled through the great trees of Fangorn forest. He swore some of the trees enjoyed placing their roots in his path just to make him angry. He had known that he would be heading through Fangorn and he knew that he would not like it, but he had made a promise! He would keep that promise no matter what happened! SMACK! Gimli faceplanted into the ground... again. Another tree root. "Curse you ye overgrown weeds!" he snapped at the trees," I'm on to you! I'm sure you're having a good laugh now even as we speak!" He looked from tree to tree accusingly. All he heard was the swishing of the branches and leaves. He grumbled some more before dragging himself to his feet and brushing himself off. He never did understand how Legolas could "talk" to these trees. But then again there were still a lot of things he didn't understand about Legolas. Like how he could get lost so easily!

"Legolas!" Gimli cried," Legolas I know you're here! Get down this instant!"

Legolas had been sitting in the tree above Gimli. He leapt down lightly, his feet didn't make a sound. "Yes, Gimli?" he asked politely.

Gimli jumped up in surprise. "Don't do that!" he cried at him," You know I hate it when you do that!" Legolas smiled smugly. "And where have you been?!" Gimli demanded," I'm not going to go combing the forest for you every time you want to have a conversation with some over grown bush."

Legolas laughed quietly," I like having conversation with someone my own age."

"There you go again!" Gimli cried," You can stop calling me a child! I know you're an elf and you're older than dirt, but I'm no spring hatchling myself."

"Of course not, Gimli."

Gimli fell in stride behind Legolas," So what now?" he asked," I have you seen every bit of Fangorn Forest? Every rock, tree, and leaf?"

"Give me a mortal lifetime and I'd still not have enough time," Legolas said running his fingers up and down the bark of a tree.

"Well, you've had ENOUGH time!" Gimli said," We've been in this forest for months talking to trees and ents alike. Although I like ents better. They have far better conversations."

"That's because you can't hear what the trees say," Legolas said practically," The voices of the forest are old. They remember everything from the time Middle Earth was young. And they tell it to those who listen."

Gimli scoffed," I'm sure." The two continued through the forest in uncomfortable silence. "Perhaps now you can tell me why you don't want to return to your homeland?" Gimli said abruptly getting straight to the point.

Legolas turned to Gimli with an annoyed look," We've been over this already."

"And you never have a satisfying answer," Gimli retorted," Your answer changes every time. I want the truth."

Legolas let out a sigh," I left a lot of... things unfinished there. Things that should remain so."

"Why do you elves always have to be so cryptic?!" Gimli cried," Can you never speak plainly?!"

"How's this for plain?" Legolas snapped," Let it go!" He stomped a few paces ahead of Gimli. Gimli rolled his eyes, but followed him.

A strange cawing noise echoed over the skies. Gimli looked up in surprise," Gulls? Seagulls? How is that possible? We're leagues from the sea!"

Legolas looked up at them longingly," They do that to torture my heart."

"Oh no you don't!" Gimli snapped," You're not going to start that again!" He slapped Legolas on the back," You'll get your chance to go to the sea someday, but until then we have things to do here. Like getting out of this forest!"

Legolas smiled at Gimli," Yes, you are right my friend. Forgive me. I realize I have been... difficult lately."

"Hmmph!" Gimli grumbled," If by difficult you mean moody and stubborn and annoyingly withdrawn then yes. You HAVE been difficult!" Gimli chuckled to himself," Everything I would expect from an elf."

Legolas laughed softly," Well, then master dwarf. If you continue to insult me how do you expect to ride out of here?" He held Arod's reins in his hand. The white Rohan horse was a short distance away grazing.

"I prefer walking anyway," Gimli said huffily," I don't want to try mounting that great beast!"

"Very well," Legolas said smugly," The choice is yours."

"Hold on!" Gimli cried," I'm coming!"

The two had ridden a long way since the quest had ended and the Fellowship had finally broken. Aragorn had his queen and his kingdom to mind and the hobbits had finally returned to their precious shire. Gimli and Legolas had taken to wandering since then, getting many odd glances as they traveled. They had spent most of their time in Fangorn Forest visiting their friends the ents.

"So where are we going now?" Gimli asked," If not Mirkwood?" Legolas wasn't listening. He had his head cocked like a bird listening. "Do you hear that?"

"No, master pointy ears," Gimli sighed," I don't have your sense of hearing."

"It's coming from this way," Legolas said. He whispered something to Arod and the horse took off like a bullet. Gimli clutched Legolas in a panic.

"Hey now!" Gimli cried," What's the hurry?!"

"Sounds of battle!" Legolas cried.

"Battle?" Gimli asked," Ridiculous! We haven't seen battles in days!"

They sped through the trees and out of the forest. There lay the long plain before you entered the forest. Gimli was silenced instantly. The plain was littered with the remnants of battle. Bodies of men and horses lay everywhere. Legolas and Gimli stared in horror.

"How can this be?" Gimli cried," We haven't seen things like this since..." He trailed off.

"Since we were tracking orcs," Legolas finished. He leapt down nimbly to the ground," I'm going to look for survivors."

Gimli followed though far less gracefully. He stumbled to the ground with a plop. "Oof!" he cried. He paused for a second he thought he heard giggling. "It's not funny!" he yelled at Legolas.

"What's not?"

"Just cause I'm a little shorter than you doesn't mean you have to laugh!"

"I'm _not_ laughing."

"You're not?" Gimli asked confused.

"Stop this foolishness!" Legolas cried," Are you going to help me or not?"

Gimli looked around. Someone HAD laughed! And it clearly wasn't Legolas. He looked around the abandoned field. A large shield sat a few steps away from him. He looked at it curiously. Hadn't that been a few paces to the _left _a few moments ago? He walked closer and used his axe to tip it over.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU UGLY MONSTER!" a shrill voice rang out. A rock bounced off Gimli's forehead before he fell backwards.

"Legolas!" he cried.

Legolas bounded out of nowhere with his bow and arrow in his hands arrow notched. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but it certainly wasn't this. Gimli sat back a few paces rubbing his forehead. A small girl sat a few paces away from him. She had been crying and her big brown eyes were red from tears. Her hair was frizzy and red. It looked rather unkept as though she'd been out here a few days. In her hands was a little sling which she was clutching tightly. At the sight of Legolas's bow. She gave out a small cry and pulled the shield back over herself again cowering in fear. Legolas looked down at Gimli raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"It was her!" he cried sitting up," She did it!"

"Of course she did, Gimli."

"She did!"

Legolas lifted the shield off the girl again. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" the girl cried huddled on the ground. She threw her hands up over her head trembling. Legolas knelt down next to her.

"We won't hurt you, little one," Legolas said gently in his soothing elven voice. He pushed her hair aside gently so he could see her face.

"I'm... I'm not little!" the girl said defiantly.

"Of course not," Gimli said sitting up," Good shot." A glimpse of a smile crossed her face, but it vanished instantly. "What's your name, girl?"

"Rora," she said," Rora daughter of Treka."

"Okay," Gimli said," Who attacked you?"

"I don't know," Rora said sitting up," But... Captain Falden called them... orcs."


	2. Chapter 2

Into the West

A Legolas and Gimli story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from The Lord of the Rings

_**"It is a red dawn. Strange things await us on the eaves of the forest."**_

-Legolas

The Two Towers

"Orcs?" Gimli cried in surprise," Surely, you must be mistaken child."

Rora shook her head firmly," No! He said they were orcs! He said they were supposed to be dead! My mama always told me they lived in Mordor with all the other bad creatures!"

Legolas and Gimli exchanged nervous glances," Is it possible?" Gimli asked. Legolas shrugged," Something attacked these people." He looked down at Rora. Now that she had confirmed they weren't orcs she looked up at them with a defiant gaze. "We can't just leave her here," Legolas said.

"Where is your home, Rora?" Gimli asked her gently.

Rora looked at one and the other suspiciously as though she were weighing the truth in their words. "We won't hurt you," Gimli said gently," You see Legolas is an elf. He's about as far from an orc as you can get."

"And Gimli has fought orcs fiercely in battle before," Legolas added.

Rora looked down again," I live in the Hidden Dale."

Legolas frowned," You mean the one right outside the elven lands?"

"That's the one."

Gimli turned and looked at his friend with a smug smile," Well, this is good fortune as Legolas has family nearby."

"Indeed," Legolas said sadly.

"We will be quite happy to take you to your home, my dear," Gimli said helping the girl to her feet," Legolas, help the lady up onto her steed."

"You won't go too fast now will you?" Rora asked nervously as she sat atop the tall horse with Gimli behind her.

"No, I won't," Legolas said holding Arod's reins and leading the horse. He had his bow in his free hand. "Be alert Gimli there may be orcs about."

They rode for several hours. The young girl fell asleep aboard the horse. Gimli looked up at Legolas," So when we get to the Hidden Dale after we find her family..."

"It's only on the edge of Mirkwood," Legolas snapped," YOU can take her home. I'll stay out here and wait for your return with the horse."

"No!" Gimli cried," Absolutely not! Why don't you simply tell me what it is you're so afraid of at your home and have done with it!"

"It doesn't concern you, dwarf!" Legolas snapped fiercely. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be that sharp, but if you ask me about it again I won't be so friendly about it."

Gimli let out a sigh and sat back," Elves."

"Someone approaches!" Legolas cried suddenly," Hold the reins." He shoved them into Gimli's hands. Gimli fumbled with them for a few seconds while Legolas vaulted ahead. He whipped out his bow and arrow.

Suddenly, he found himself face to face with another arrow. He looked up into a pair of blue eyes. Bright and shockingly blue and fierce. An elven maiden stood in front of him. Her straight long blonde hair floating around her face. Her arrow aimed at his nose and his arrow at hers. "Who are you?!" she demanded in Elvish.

"Put your bow down!" he retorted.

"Elenuiel!"

"Legolas!"

A few seconds later Gimli and Rora rode into the scene. As well as two more elves. The smallest elf with big blue eyes and long dark hair pushed her way through to the maiden standing in front of Legolas. "Elenuiel!" she cried," Do as he says! Rumil says he's not dangerous! He says he recognizes him!"

"Rumil?" Legolas asked," Haldir's brother?"

"The same," the small elf said," You must be Legolas of the fellowship?"

"Yes," Legolas said slowly.

"Do you need help Legolas?" Gimli demanded swinging down to the ground from the horse.

"A dwarf!" the first maiden hissed in elvish.

"A fierce warrior and a loyal comrade," Legolas said. There was no mistaking the warning in his voice.

"Elen!" the small elf snapped," As much as he loves your arrow shoved up his nose please take it away!" Elenuiel looked at him like she wasn't sure before slowly bringing her bow down. Legolas did the same.

"Sorry about that," the small elf said," Elen's people skills need improving. My name is Aralnel. Aral. You must know Rumil and that lovely ray of sunlight is Elenuiel."

"You are too trusting Aral," Elenuiel snapped," The quest may be over but these are still dangerous times."

"Will you trust my judgment on this one, Elen?" Rumil asked mildly," Legolas and his companion were at the battle of Helm's Deep and Pelennor Fields as well."

"You'll have to forgive them," Aral said sadly," We've been tracking orcs all the way from Lorien."

"More orcs?" Legolas cried in surprise," Where do they come from?!"

Aral shrugged," We don't know, but their parties have been attacking elves as they try to head to the gray havens. Lady Galadriel has ordered us to try and thin their numbers."

"Any luck?" Gimli asked.

"None," Aral said sadly," We fear we've lost them."

"Not quite," Legolas said," We have their latest victim." Rora shrank back on the horse. Aral let out a small cry and hurried over to the child," Oh poor dear! Are you hurt? Come let's find you something to eat!" She lifted Rora off the horse and brought her over to their small campfire.

"Awfully bubbly for an elf," Gimli said.

"Half elf," Rumil said," Her mother was human. We suspect she got her never ceasing

tongue from her."

"It's a nice change of pace," Gimli said elbowing Legolas.

"Please, rest a while at our campfire," Rumil offered," It would be an honor to have you there."

"Now that's more like it!" Gimli said with a smile. Elenuiel scoffed and stomped off to the fire.

"Does the ice princess seem rather familiar?" Gimli asked Legolas.

"Not to me."

"But her eyes," Gimli said," They're stunning. Quite beautiful."

"All elves are beautiful."

"But even by elven standards..."

"She is Galadriel's niece," Rumil said," We've been told she has many of her features."

"Yes!" Gimli cried," That's it."

"I don't understand why she has such a cold heart," Legolas said.

"Perhaps some day you will," Rumil said.

The night passed slowly with the elves and Gimli taking turns watching. Legolas would have gone on sleeping til morning if Gimli hadn't elbowed him awake. "The sun still sleeps Gimli," he mumbled not even opening his eyes," And so shall I!"

"Don't you hear that?!" Gimli asked.

"What?!" Legolas asked rubbing his eyes and sitting up. He listened with his sharp ears and picked up a small noise instantly. "Someone's weeping."

"The child I expect," Gimli said.

"Where is she?" Legolas asked.

The two of them got to their feet and followed the soft crying. Rora sat with her back against a tree her face buried her arms and her knees drawn up. She was nearly invisible under her bushy head of red hair. "Now what's all this then?!" Gimli asked gently sitting next to her.

Rora jumped up at his presence," I want my Momma!"

"Now, now," Gimli said gently lifting her up onto his lap," Don't ye fret little one! We'll have you safe at home in no time."

"I still want my Momma!" she continued to cry," I need a lullaby to sleep!"

"A lullaby?" Gimli asked nervously," Are you sure you need one?"

"I can't sleep without my lullaby!" she continued to cry with big fresh tears rolling down her eyes.

"Okay! Okay!" Gimli cried," Don't cry! I'll have to think of one..."

"You sing?" Legolas asked incredulously.

"Of course I sing!" Gimli huffed indignantly," You think that just because you're the fairest race, Master Pointy Ears that you're the only race that possesses great musical talent?!"

"I've just never heard you sing before."

"Oh, well," Gimli said proudly," I've been told I have the voice of a lark." Legolas rocked back onto his heels and tilted his head to the side. This would be interesting. "Now," Gimli continued," It's been a long time since I've heard any lullabies, but I could sing you a song that my father wrote for my mother."

"Just sing it before she starts again!" Legolas whispered intently.

"Alright, now don't rush me," Gimli said," I'm an artiste. I should probably warm up first." He started to hum a few pitches," Me me me me meeeee..."

"It'll be daybreak before you finish the song," Legolas complained.

"Very well then," Gimli snapped," Alright here goes..." Gimli drew a deep breath.

"_Now pray let me tell ya about my dear wife, Nell._

_With a beard down to her toes and a voice like a bell_

_She's older than dirt and boy you can sure tell_

_Ohhh Whoooaaa my darling wife, Nell_

_Her heart is as deep and black as a well_

_Like wild onions her breath sure does smell_

_She's an old witch and I'm under her spell_

_Ohhh Whoooaa my darling wife, Nell_

_Her yell for me is like a death knell_

_She'll croak one day and that'll be swell_

_Yes, she'll live her life and go straight to..."_

"Enough!" Legolas cried his hands over his ears. He swiped Rora from his lap and pulled her close to him. "Stop that infernal racket or you'll have both of us weeping!"

"Hmmph!" Gimli grumbled," Just cause you don't appreciate fine music."

"Maybe I should try something," Legolas said.

"Fine, maestro!"

Legolas cradled the weeping child against his chest and sang softly.

"_Lay down your sweet and weary head._

_Night is falling, and you have come to journey's end._

_Sleep now. Dream of the ones who came before._

_They are calling from across the distant shore._

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see all of your fears will pass away._

_Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping._

_What can you see? On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea, A pale moon rises._

_The ships have come to carry you home._

_And all will turn to silver glass._

_A light on the water_

_Grey ships pass into the west."_

Rora was curled up against Legolas sleeping quietly. "That was a pretty tune," Gimli said grudgingly," Where did you pick it up?"

Legolas shifted Rora to his other shoulder," It's sung to those who leave Middle Earth."

"Ah!" Gimli said," I understand." He inched closer to Legolas," Is Middle Earth such an awful place that you want to leave so badly."

"No," Legolas said quickly," No, Gimli of course not. It just seems like well... the quest is over. There's no need for elves anymore. We belong to history."

"Nonsense!" Gimli said," There's plenty left for you to do here. Get those thoughts of the sea out of your head." He rolled over in his sleeping roll and was snoring in seconds. Legolas shook his head and smiled at his friend. He laid Rora down next to him and laid down as well.

All that night he could hear gulls calling in his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Into the West

A Lord of the Rings story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings book film or otherwise.

"_**I wish that with victory the war is over. Yet whatever is still to do. I hope to have a part in it."**_

-Gimli

The Return of the King

SPLASH! A cold bucket of water brought Legolas and Gimli awake with a start. Gimli bolted up and snatched his axe in a frenzy. "What?! Where are they? How many?!"

Legolas looked up shivering at Elenuiel," Was that necessary?!"

"Yes," she said curtly," Come on we're moving!"

"A simple good morning would have sufficed," Legolas grumbled, but got to his feet.

"Where'd she get that water from?" Gimli asked," A winter spring?!"

Rora was already awake playing with Arod. Aralnel was there besides her talking away. Rumil noticed her rambling. He rolled his eyes quietly before joining his companions," She never stops," he said with a smile," I wonder how she manages to draw enough breath."

"Well, I for one _like_ a young lady who knows how to converse," Gimli said.

Legolas lifted Rora up onto the horse after their breakfast had been eaten and the fire had been put out. "Hang on, now," Legolas said to the child.

"I'm not afraid!" Rora said staunchly though her little fingers gripped the bridle tightly and trembled.

"Of course not," Legolas said with a reassuring smile.

Gimli ambled over and was about to mount himself. He struggled to get up earning a giggle from Rora and Aralnel. Legolas raised an eyebrow with a smug smile," Am I going to have to lift you up as well?"

"Ha ha," Gimli grumbled," Master Jester." Legolas shrugged and leapt up onto the horse nimbly. "Show off," Gimli snapped. He gently put his hands around Rora's waist who sat between the two of them so she wouldn't fall. The horse started to take a few steps. Rora let out a small cry and clutched Legolas's waist nervously burrowing her face in his cloak. Legolas paused and looked back," Are you okay, Rora?"

"I'm _still_ not afraid!" she piped but she didn't lift her head. Legolas and Gimli exchanged smiles.

"Stubborn little thing," Legolas whispered to him.

"Indeed," Gimli agreed," I think she's part dwarf!"

Aral and Elenuiel raced ahead of the little group. Aral was chattering excitedly about racing, but Elenuiel didn't seem to like the idea. "Come on, Elen!" Aral cried," We used to do this all the time in the woods!"

"In Lothlorien," Elenuiel said," When we were children! When we didn't have to worry about orcs."

"You're just being bitter," Aral said in a cocky voice," I always beat you."

"I _had_ to lose to you," Elenuiel said, for a brief moment a twinkle came into her eyes," You're the younger one. You'd cry to Aunt Galadriel if you lost!"

"Would not!"

"Would so."

"Fine," Aral snapped," Prove it!" She urged her horse faster.

"I don't have to prove anything to someone like you," Elenuiel said. Even as she said it Legolas couldn't help but notice Elen speeding up her horse.

Rumil rolled his eyes and let out a sigh," Those two. They've been that way since childhood! They're cousins you know."

"Those two?" Gimli asked raising an eyebrow," Lady Ice and the bubbly one?"

"Yes," Rumil said," Lady Ice's mother was Aral's father's sister. Elen's parents died in orc attacks and she was taken in by her father's sister, Lady Galadriel. After Aral's mother died her father was so overcome with grief that he fled to the Grey Havens. Aralnel was taken into the family by and by."

"Must have been amusing having them growing up in the same home," Gimli said.

Rumil smiled faintly," There was never a dull moment, that's for certain!"

Rora started fidgeting in the saddle. She was bored. Usually, when she went on long trips with her mother there were lots of other children to play with. They'd play tag and run alongside the horses. The elves were very beautiful, and the dwarf was funny, but they weren't children. They didn't have time for games. Everyone was so serious. She remembered braiding the other girls hair as they giggled and talked about the boys of the village. She already had a boyfriend. His name was Eron. He didn't know it yet, but she had already told the other girls.

She glanced up at Legolas's golden blonde hair. It was long! Longer than even the older boys' hair in her village. She picked up loose strands and let them run through her fingers. "Hmm," she said thoughtfully. She gripped several long strands and started to twist them together.

Legolas's neck jerked back at the movement. The horse backed up and stopped for a moment. "Legolas!" Gimli cried," Keep going." Legolas resumed their ride muttering softly to the horse in elvish.

"Gimli," Legolas whispered out of the corner of his mouth," What is she doing to my head?!"

Gimli looked down at his young charge. She had her tiny bag of belongings open on her lap. She was now pulling out bright ribbons of pink, yellow, and blue. She was half-way done with a braid and had tied it back with a polka-dotted ribbon. Gimli struggled not to laugh. "Well?!" Legolas demanded.

"Oh hush!" Gimli said glad that Legolas couldn't turn around and see his smile. "She's simply braiding your hair. It keeps her amused." _And me as well_, he was tempted to add.

"So where was the young one going when her village was attacked?" Rumil asked.

Rora seemed to know they were talking about her," We were going back to our summer settlement in the Hidden Dale."

"Summer began some months ago," Rumil noted.

"Yes," Rora said with a sigh. She reached into her bag and pulled out a big yellow daisy. Gimli had to muffle his laugh with his hand. He could barely contain his mirth. "We go down to the Southern Grove every winter where its warmer. Usually we go back to the Hidden Dale as soon as it's warm enough, but this year Captain Falden said we should wait a few months. He said there were still orc patrols everywhere." Rora stammered over the word "orc." Legolas frowned sadly. For Rora the word was still foreign and strange. How much longer would that last?

"A lot of good it did," Rumil grumbled," I don't understand it! We haven't had troubles with orcs for days!"

Rora apparently getting bored with braids decided to give Legolas a pigtail off the side of his head. "That's what Captain Falden said."

"Who is this Falden?" Legolas asked.

"He's Ferron's son," Rora said," Ferron's our village leader. He's very old with a big grey beard and everything. Falden protects us on the journeys."

Legolas winced. Wherever this Falden was it was probably a bad place. It was either a grave or in the hands of orcs. Rora was too young to realize how lucky she was to escape. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the little girl's mother.

"All done!" Rora cried happily. Gimli burst out laughing unable to contain himself any longer.

"What?!" Legolas demanded whirling around to look at Gimi. Seeing Legolas's face so angry with all the braids sticking out at odd ends filled with brightly colored beads, ribbons and flowers was to much for Gimli to bear. He laughed so hard he fell off the back of the horse. He lay there on the ground winded, but still laughing hysterically.

"Don't listen to him," Rora said moodily," You look very pretty Legolas."

Rumil turned around and took a good look at Legolas's hair. He struggled to keep a straight face. "Eh... Legolas..."

"You look so foolish!" Gimli burst out.

"Don't be jealous, Mr. Gimbli," Rora said kindly," Now it's your turn."

Elenuiel and Aralnel raced out over the open fields. Elen loved to ride her horse, Maen. It meant moon in Sindarin. It was as close as she would come to flying. Aral finally slowed down and rode along next to her. "So what do you think of the elf and the dwarf?" Aral asked.

"What does it matter?" Elenuiel responded," It's only temporary company."

"Come on," Aral groaned," I know you hold some opinion about the two. What about Legolas?"

"I think he's a great fool!" Elenuiel snapped," His parents are worried sick about him and what does he do? He goes off and travels the world like nothing ever happened!"

"Maybe we don't fully understand the situation," Aral shrugged," I mean neither of us really has _real_ parents."

"I would never do this to my mother!" Elen said furiously," if she was still alive."

"Oh Elen," Aral said with a sigh," For once in your life! One time! Could you be happy? And not so judgmental of everyone?"

"I can't help it, Aral," Elenuiel said," It's in my nature."

"That's what Uncle Celeborn says," Aral said rolling her eyes," More like Galadriel every day he says. I think he means your temper. Perhaps that's why you were Chosen and not some older elf."

"All of them are going over sea," Elenuiel said sadly. A few tears strayed in her ice blue eyes for a brief moment. She wiped them away quickly. She had no time for foolish weakness," We should return to the others."

Aral nodded as the two headed back," You don't like the dwarf?"

"He's a _dwarf!_"

"I think he's funny," Aral said firmly," And it's people like you that keep the races divided."

"And I suppose you're going to unite them all with your chatter?" Elen asked lightly elbowing her cousin.

Aral smiled to herself," Maybe I will." Elenuiel smiled as she walked alongside Aral. Aral was more than just her cousin. She was more like her sister, her one close friend aside from Rumil. The two had always been together. Each was the other's only family. It would be that way forever. It was the one thing that she could rely on in this world. Aral.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?!" Elen and Aral could hear the voices ringing in the distance.

"What was that?!" Elenuiel cried.

"Could it be trouble?" Aralnel asked anxiously. The two maidens kicked their horses and raced to the clearing where they had left the others. Aral stopped short and stared before bursting into a fit of giggles. Elenuiel froze. Her mouth hung open in amazement.

"What was I supposed to say?" It was Legolas. "Why would I deny you the right to look as handsome as I do?"

"MY BEARD!" Gimli wailed. It was stuffed full of ribbons and flowers just like Legolas's golden locks.

"I think you look very handsome, Mr. Gimbli," Rora said with a big smile. She held her little brush and comb in her hands looking over her work.

"I look just as foolish as you do!" Gimli cried.

"I thought it was a very becoming style for you," Legolas said before cheekily adding," Mr. Gimbli."

"Stop calling me Gimbli!" Gimli snapped. Rumil shook his head and rode ahead to Aral and Elenuiel.

Elenuiel cleared her throat loudly," Eh Ahem!"

Both of them looked up to see the ladies there. Aral was giggling trying (and failing) to stifle her laughter with her hands. Elenuiel was just sitting there atop her white stallion with one eyebrow raised looking quite amused. Legolas felt his face grow hot. "Well, I... er uh... think I'll just go..." Gimli stammered.

"Oh come on!" Legolas sighed grabbing Gimli by the arm as the two hurried over to the river to fix their hair. As soon as they were out of earshot the trio of elves exchanged glances and then exploded with laughter. Rora stood off to the side indignant. She didn't understand what was so funny.

"I thought they looked nice!"

"Of course, darling," Aral said with a smile," They looked perfectly lovely."


	4. Chapter 4

Into the West

A Lord of the Rings story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

_They have passed like rain on the mountain, like a wind in the meadow_

_The days have gone down in the West behind the hills of shadow..._

-A Rohan Poem

The Two Towers

Chapter. 4

"Are we nearly there?!" Rora asked. She was bored again and saddlesore from riding for so long.

"Almost there," Aral said cheerily," Just a few more days."

"DAYS?!" Rora cried with a comic groan.

"I'm as anxious as she is," Gimli whispered to Legolas," If there are orcs out here..."

"We haven't seen any," Legolas said," Yet..."

It was a dreary overcast day. Gimli kept looking at the sky for rain. The wind whipped cloaks and hair in the breeze. None of this weather was making it easier. "I felt a raindrop!" Rora cried suddenly.

Sure enough more rain started to fall on the ground. It drenched their supplies and soaked their cloaks. Not to mention the fact that it put everyone in a bad mood. Gimli pulled Rora's hood up over her head attempting to keep her dry. "Perhaps we should stop!" Gimli yelled over the pour of the rain," Find some shelter maybe."

"In this open field?" Rumil asked," We'd drown in our sleep. We have to keep going."

Lightning crashed across the sky. Rora buried his face in Legolas's cloak and clutched his waist.

Legolas turned around and gently ran his fingers through her frizzy curls," It'll be alright little one," he soothed," It'll be alright."

"I HATE rain," Aral groaned," Soaking my braids, my cloak, my leggings, my tunic. I hope that any orcs who are around are as miserable as I am. Ploughing through mud. It's what they deserve for making us hunt them down!"

"All that chatter!" Rumil groaned," With your mouth open all hours of the day, it's amazing you haven't drowned yet!" Aral stuck out her tongue at his back. It was a rather immature gesture for anyone especially a graceful elf.

Elenuiel halted suddenly," Do you hear that?" Everyone froze and listened. They could hear a faint rumbling noise in the distance. "Thunder?" Aral asked.

"No," Rumil said," It's a rider. A single rider. Very fast."

Out from the edge of the forests came the figure. A cloaked figure riding a black steed. It rode fast paying no heed to the rain that plummeted around them. Then, the horse reared up as lightning flashed around it. It let out a horrible screech. It chilled the company down to the very bone. "Black rider!" Aral screamed.

"Gimli, hold Rora tight!" Legolas ordered. He barked something to his horse in Elvish. The horse tore off. The others had done the same, but the black rider was faster. His horse sped up, like some sort of phantom stallion it nearly flew over the field. Rora screamed and clung to Legolas sobbing. Gimli looked back at the rider," It's gaining Legolas!"

Legolas desperately cried out in elvish to his horse willing Arod to go faster. The horse was mad with fear and didn't need very much for urging. Elenuiel pulled her horse off to one side and raised her bow quickly firing a volley at the figure. It hit the wraith. The figure screamed out in pain before yanking each arrow from its body harmlessly. Elenuiel let out a small gasp of fear and rounded her horse around sharply. The two sped across the field struggling to catch up to the others.

"Elenuiel!" Aral screamed she spun her spooked horse back to go fetch her cousin.

"Aral, what are you doing?!" Rumil screamed over the storm and the thundering hooves.

Aral finally met up with her cousin and the two sped ahead as fast as their horses would allow, but the Nazgul was faster. It thundered towards them menacingly. Aral let out a scream and Elenuiel pulled out her bow.

Then, at the last second, the rider veered to the right completely missing the two. It plowed through Rumil knocking him to the ground eager to get to the last horse. "Legolas!" Gimli yelled.

"Hang on!" he cried. He pulled Rora around so she was in front of him, then he forced Arod to take a sharp left into the densely wooded forest. Legolas forced the horse to twist and turn through the many branches. Sharp twigs and leaves brushed by them scratching his face and ears. One heavy branch clocked him across the head and he nearly fell to the ground. The nazgul fell behind the horse struggling to get through the trees. Legolas could hear it hissing and screeching in pain and fury. While it was caught in the trees Legolas wound back trying to get back into the open again. Finally, they made it to a clearing and burst out.

Legolas allowed himself a sigh of relief. "That was close."

"It's still in there!" Gimli cried," It's coming! Getting closer this time."

Legolas forced Arod to keep moving. Seconds later the nazgul burst out screeching something horrible. A long hard long note. Rora sobbed and covered her ears. Gimli groaned and did the same trying to block out the horrible noise, but there was no protecting Legolas. His keen elf hearing was working against him. Pain bashed against his skull until he thought he would go mad. He let out a scream and collapsed off the horse. "Legolas!" Gimli cried struggling to grab the reigns that had gone flying when Legolas fell. Gimli attempted to remember how to steer a horse. "Dwarves are not horsemen!" he grumbled. He shifted Rora to one side while he wheeled the horse around.

"Legolas!" Aral screamed. The two were hurrying to his side. Their screams managed to bring Legolas back to his senses. He got to his feet as quickly as he could stiff and sore from his fall. Charging towards him was the Black Rider. Legolas quickly pulled out his bow and took aim, but not for the rider this time. He aimed it at its black steed and hit the creature in the heart. Perfect aim.

The horse went down instantly taking the Black Rider with it. Arod came charging out of nowhere with Gimli holding the reigns. Legolas flung himself forwards resting on hand on the horse's neck. He leapt nimbly up and over the horse. He landed hard and it shot pain through his aching body but he was there.

Elenuiel and Aral raced past the black rider to join the others and Rumil who had just emerged out of the forest.

"Stars above!" Aral cried leaping down from her horse," I've never seen one of those things before! And I hope I never do again! What was that thing?! What did it want?!"

"It was a Nazgul," Rumil said," A Black Rider. A Ring Wraith. A Witchking."

"So many different names," Aral shrugged," Frightening in every tongue."

"I don't understand it!" Gimli cried jumping down from the horse," They're dead! They're supposed to be dead! There was only nine of them right?"

"Or so we thought," Rumil said scratching his head," I don't rightfully understand either. But another thing doesn't make sense to me. Why did they go straight for you two? They could've killed Elenuiel or Aral at anytime without the hassle."

"Thanks Rumil," Aral snapped.

"I'm just saying he had the opportunity," Rumil shook his head," We were lucky! Had Gimli not been such a good rider or Legolas a little less keen with the bow we'd all be dead right now... or worse wraiths!"

Rora let out a small squeaking cry. "Stop it, Rumil!" Legolas cried," You're frightening her!" He got up stiffly to his feet. His tail bone was throbbing from when he had landed on the horse.

"Are you alright, Legolas?" Aral asked.

"Fine," he said distractedly. He held out his hands for Rora. Rora buried her face into her cloak.

"Y-you," she sniffled," You s-said w-we wouldn't go t-too fast!"

"I know, I know," Legolas said regretfully," I didn't want to little dear. Were you frightened?" Rora nodded. "Come here," Legolas said. Rora slowly extended her arms and then crawled into Legolas's arms. Legolas held her close and pressed his lips to her forehead," I'm sorry. It will never happen again." He gently set her on the ground next to him. She stood on her own, but she wouldn't let go of his hand.

"We should head for The Hidden Dale immediately," Gimli interrupted," That rider will be slowed down without his mount, but that sure won't stop him!"

"Yes, Gimli is right," Rumil agreed," And after we should proceed directly to Mirkwood. Your father will need to hear of these doings."

Legolas looked up and for a brief a moment a flicker of discomfort spread across his face. Of course he could see the reason in Rumil's arguments so he nodded. "I'm surprised that you didn't head there sooner," Rumil said," Your mother is worried frantic."

Legolas shrugged with a small smile," She's a mother. It's in her nature."

Rumil chuckled," Yes, I can see that. But truth be told I wouldn't stay away too long. After all your fiancée might get tired of waiting."

"Your what?!" Gimli roared his face a mask of surprise.

"Rumil!" Legolas snapped in Elvish," _Do not speak of such things!_"

Rumil raised an eyebrow in confusion before answering in Elvish," _You did not tell him? You didn't tell him about Hareth?_"

"Hareth?" Gimli asked," Is that her name?! Your lover?"

"Mr. Gimbli what's a fiancée?" Rora asked looking up at the dwarf.

Gimli managed to get a smile before answering her politely," A fiancée is the person you're going to marry."

Rora gasped and looked at Legolas," You're getting married?! Why didn't you say something?!"

"Yeah, Legolas!" Gimli snapped," Why _didn't_ you tell someone?"

"Gimli, please!" Legolas said with a sigh," It's very complicated."

"So that's why you didn't want to come home!" Gimli cried," You've got cold feet!"

"That's not it at all!" Legolas snapped," I want to tell you Gimli. I want to, but it's very confusing. You'd never understand."

"Can I be your flower girl?" Rora asked innocently.

"There might not even be a wedding, Gimli!" Legolas whispered so Rumil wouldn't hear.

"Are you backing out?" Gimli asked.

"No!"

"Is she backing out?" Gimli asked.

"Not exactly."

"What are you talking about Legolas Greenleaf?!" Gimli demanded.

"I'll explain it to you some other time," Legolas said with a sigh. He mounted his horse and set Rora on his lap. "We need to get out of here. We're sitting ducks for orc patrols."

Elenuiel followed behind him. So he had not only abandoned his parents, but his fiancée as well. This Legolas certainly had an agenda. He had many secrets left to share and before the end of the journey he would tell them all!


	5. Chapter 5

Into the West

A Gimli and Legolas story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1

"_**Cold be heart and hand and bone. Every traveler's far from home."**_

-Gollum's Song

THE TWO TOWERS

The little company rode in uneasy silence towards the Hidden Dale. It had been several days since they had left the Black Rider behind them. Many questions still remained unanswered. Most about the Black Rider, but quite a few about Legolas as well. Gimli was stubbornly holding a grudge. Legolas smirked and said," That's quite a _dwarfish_ thing to do."

"And what if it is?" Gimli demanded," You lied to me. It's rather important don't you think? You being engaged. How long has this been?!"

Legolas studied the reins in his hand," Since before I joined the fellowship."

"That long?!" Gimli cried," So no one knew? The hobbits? Boromir?...Aragorn?"

"None."

"Not even Aragorn!" he cried.

"I do have some secrets I'd like to keep to myself!" Legolas snapped.

"There you go closing yourself off again!" Gimli cried," That's a very _elvish_ thing to do!"

Legolas let out a heavy frustrated sigh. "Why didn't you tell me?" Gimli asked again in a gentler tone this time.

"It's not a marriage built out of love," Legolas said," It's because of tradition and protocol. Don't get me wrong I do like Hareth, but that's all. It's simply friendship."

"Ah," Gimli said understandingly," That's why you're not running back."

"That's not all of it," Legolas said," But you'll know why soon enough."

"Oh will I?" Gimli asked," And must you continue to be so annoyingly enigmatic?"

"That's the road!" Rora cried pointing ahead," That's the road that leads to my village." She slid off the horse and scurried ahead. "Come on! Come on!"

Elenuiel slid off her horse and examined the sides of the road. "Something here doesn't seem right."

"You worry too much, Elen," Aral said," Coming little one! We're coming."

Rumil shook his head," Should we chase after the... children." Aral paused long enough to shoot him a glare.

"There's blood on these shrubs," Elenuiel said suddenly," Not dark enough to be orc's blood."

"There must've been a battle," Legolas said darkly.

"Rora!" Gimli cried," Wait come back!" With surprising grace Gimli shoved Legolas to one side and rode after her.

"Gimli!" Legolas cried winded and surprised," You don't know how to steer!"

Rora ran up the path totally oblivious of the abandoned shields and helmets that littered it. She scrambled up to the town gate and stopped short. Her little mouth fell open as she gazed at the sight before her. "Rora!" she heard Gimli cry out again. Rora took a few steps forwards in horror. Her town. Her perfect precious town had been completely destroyed. Buildings lay toppled and smoldering. Livestock were running loose everywhere. Gardens and flowerbeds were trampled all over. She stood there shocked and horrified at the sight of it all with her lip quivering for a few moments. Then, she ran into the town. "Mama! Mama!" she cried out.

"Rora!" Gimli cried looking around," Oh no."

"Gimli!" Legolas barked angrily," I hope you're happy! You could've killed yourself!"

"Are you blind to this damage?!" he asked waving a hand over the scene.

"No, I'm not!" Legolas retorted," But are you surprised?! They're orcs! What did you expect them to do? Tiptoe around the flower beds and try not to disturb the sleeping families? We were three days behind the orc patrols when we started this adventure and we lost a few extra thanks to that Black Rider! Where's the girl?"

"She must be in there," Gimli said pointing ahead.

Legolas scowled as he unstrapped his bow from his back," You do something that foolhardy and you don't even have the child?!"

Gimli had no response and he knew it. He just scowled and hefted his axe in one hand and followed his friend.

The clatter of hooves on cobblestones announced Elenuiel and Aralnel's arrival. Aral gasped staring wide eyed at the destruction. Elenuiel seemed sad, but not surprised either. She leapt down nimbly from her horse and glanced around," I hope for the child's sake this trail is cold."

"The child?!" Aral cried," Could there be orcs in there? Oh the poor girl!"

"That's why we have to find her, Aral," Elenuiel said firmly before looking over at Legolas," I'll take the west side with Aral and Rumil. You search the east and try not to get lost... or lose the dwarf."

Legolas did not like being ordered about like a common footsoldier by anyone less than his commanders, but her plan had sense. He grabbed Gimli's arm and pulled him in the right direction before he could respond to Elenuiel's dwarf comment.

Rora stumbled through the rubble that was everywhere in the village. She hurried down the lane that lead to her old house. She was crying and yelling for her mother. She stopped at her doorway. Her house was half-caved in just like the other ones. She let out a sob before flopping to the ground. She buried her face in her hands and cried. She stopped only for a moment. She pulled her hands away and saw something sticking out of the ground.

She crawled over the broken bits of wood and debris and dug out the small object. It was a cloth doll. Her prized possession that her mother had made for her last winter from bits of rags. The doll that she had left at home during their winter journey and had sobbed for three nights because of it. Rora clutched the dirty thing to her cheek and hugged it close. She sobbed all the while.

Because of her wailing she didn't hear the delicate footsteps behind her. Elenuiel cleared her throat quietly to get her attention. Rora lifted a tear-stained face and cried," They broke my house!"

"I know, little one," Elenuiel said sitting down besides her.

"I want my mama!" Rora wailed before clutching Elenuiel tightly around her middle.

Elenuiel pushed aside her blonde-white braid and pulled the little girl into her arms unsure of what to say. "You can stay with us," she said softly," We'll take you to live with the elves. We live in a beautiful forest full of green trees and palaces. You'll like it there."

"I want my mama," she repeated.

Elenuiel frowned. She knew that she shouldn't offer the child false hope, but in her pity she couldn't keep silent," There's a chance your mother escaped. Maybe we'll find her on the way to Mirkwood."

Rora wiped tears from her eyes," Really?"

"Really," Elenuiel said," But we can't stay in this place any longer. It could be dangerous. She got to her feet and took the little girl's hand," Come along."

Rora ran her sleeve across her eyes and then got up and grabbed her hand. Elenuiel squeezed the girl's hand tightly before going to join the others.

Legolas and Gimli stood watching from a distance. It was a small village and it hadn't taken long to search the eastern half. They watched as Elenuiel and Rora made their way across the lawn to them. Rora held Elen's hand in one and clutched her dolly with the other.

"So," Gimli said," Lady Ice Princess isn't as hard as we thought she was."

"No, she isn't," Legolas agreed," Come. We should leave this place."

At that second, a black shafted arrow flew through the air nearly pinning Legolas's foot to the ground. Legolas jumped and looked back at where it had come from. "Orc patrols!" he cried," Elenuiel get out of range!"

Elenuiel heard the warning and clutched Rora. She threw her over her back. "Hang on to me, child," she ordered," I shall need my arms. Rora did as she was told burying her face into Elenuiel's hair. Elenuiel notched an arrow to her bow and fired back at the unseeen orc patrol. Suddenly, an orc shrieked and fell to the ground from his hiding spot in the brush. Elenuiel ran forwards lightly across the charred grass.

The orcs charged forwards not even trying to hide themselves anymore. One charged at Legolas knocking him to the ground. He rolled deftly to the side narrowly missing the knife that plunged at his head. He kicked the orc in the stomach and then leapt up to his feet again. Gimli tore through and brought his axe crashing down through the orcs head. "You get all the easy work!" Legolas scowled then his face changed to shock," Gimli, watch out!" He whipped out his bow and fired an arrow into the stomach of an orc that hovered above Gimli his sword poised in midair. The orc collapsed to the ground, dead.

"Come on!" Legolas cried grabbing him and pulling him away. The two ran as fast as they could with orcs nipping at their heels. Elenuiel was the fastest even with Rora on her back. She ran like the wind across the meadow only to leap up onto her horse. "Hurry!" she barked to the others. She kicked her horse and raced ahead screaming out her cousin's name. She was so distracted she didn't see the orc slashing at her horse's flanks.

She spun around only to her the zip of an arrow being released from a bow. A red feathered one landed in the neck of the orc. Aral's signature arrow. Aral marched forwards proudly," What would you do without me?" she asked as she rode past.

"Nice shot," Elenuiel said ruefully before chasing after her cousin and the others.

The group sped out of the gates of the abandoned town. They didn't stop until they were some miles away and their horses could go no further. Aralnel, or course, broke the awkward silence that followed.

"That was far too close!" she cried," I saw my life flash before my eyes. Heart's pounding like a drum. My hands are still shaking!"

"But you're talking again," Rumil said," So we know _you're_ alright."

"What were they doing there?!" Aral cried," Hiding out?"

"They're probably using the town as a base while the rest of the patrols go on raids," Rumil said practically," All the more reason for us to continue on to Mirkwood."

"Will they go to Lothlorien?" Elenuiel asked suddenly fear in her eyes for the first time since they had begun the journey.

Rumil let out a sigh," Lorien is miles away, Elenuiel."

"Doesn't matter," Elenuiel said," They travel fast."

"Galadriel has one thousand of the finest elven warriors at her disposal," Rumil said practically," Just because you won't be there doesn't mean that Lorien is lost."

Elenuiel let out a heavy sigh. She didn't seem too convinced. "I want my mama," Rora mumbled clutching her doll as tears began to well up in her big blue eyes again.

"I know you do, little dear," Gimli said gently stroking her bushy hair," But we must go warn the elves, before something like this happens to their town." Rora buried her face in her doll and didn't say anything.

Aral reached around Elenuiel and lifted her off the ground," Come on, Rora. You can ride with me."

"What's going on Legolas?" Gimli asked once the others were safely out of the distance," We were supposed to be going home. Why is all of this returning?"

Legolas shook his head," I don't know, but we need to find out."


	6. Chapter 6

Into the West

A Legolas and Gimli story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

"_**And elves sir! Elves here, elves there! Some as terrible and splendid as kings and some as merry as children..."**_

_-SAM GAMGEE ON ELVES_

_THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING_

They made their way through to the great forests in silence aside from Rora's soft whimpering. She sat behind Gimli clutching her dolly and trying hard not to cry. Legolas's jaw was set and he seemed more and more on edge the closer and closer they got to his ancestral home. He didn't speak to his companions unless spoken to and he seemed rather distracted barely able to keep the horse straight on the path.

Gimli scowled," What are you so nervous about?! It's your _family_! Not a family of orcs!

"I'd take the orcs any day," Legolas said dryly.

Aralnel burst into giggles at this comment until she was silenced by Elenuiel and Rumil's glares. "Still," Gimli continued," They're not going to stick a spear through you and roast you over a fire."

"I wouldn't put it past them," Legolas said.

"They're that cruel?" Gimli asked.

"Not cruel," Legolas said searching for the right words," Stern. Very set in tradition and order. The harmony of the kingdom. Anyone who disturbs the harmony... they're not looked at the same way ever again."

"Honestly," Gimli said rolling his eyes," Putting off a marriage? How bad could it be?"

"It's like bringing a wildfire to a green lush valley," Legolas said.

Gimli raised an eyebrow," So you're the wildfire?" Legolas nodded. Gimli grumbled to himself. It sounded to Legolas like he sighed," Elves!"

About half a league later an elf appeared out of the woods as if by magic. Rora gasped in surprise. The elf looked them over cocking his head to one side. He let out a small gasp and rode towards them. "Prince Legolas?" he cried.

Legolas nodded and offered a small smile," Fuirin."

Fuirin rode up close to them. His eyes fixed on Gimli. "_What is that?!_" he cried suddenly switching to Elvish.

"_A dwarf_," Legolas said simply.

"_What is he doing in Mirkwood_?" Fuirin asked looking at Legolas with an irritated glare.

"_Right now he is riding with me_," Legolas said," _This is Gimli Son of Gloin. Elf-Friend and member of the fellowship."_

Gimli understood enough of the sentences to understand that they were talking about him. He eyed Fuirin suspiciously. Fuirin let out a sigh and then glanced over Legolas's shoulder. Rora hid her face behind her little shawl. "_A dwarf... and a human?_" Fuirin asked raising a perfectly arched eyebrow," _It is a strange company you keep these days, Legolas."_

"_Never mind my company_," Legolas snapped," _I trust you have plenty of questions as to why I'm here, but right now I must speak with my father on a far more urgent matter_."

"Yes, yes of course," Fuirin said flawlessly slipping back into common tongue," Your father will have plenty of questions for you. Your mother as well..." he hung off as he turned and started to head back for his horse.

Legolas let out a sigh of frustration," Yes Fuirin! I will talk to Hareth! Will that satisfy you?!" Gimli cocked his head in confusion. This was the closest Legolas would come to losing his temper aside from when he was in battle.

Fuirin glared at Legolas icily as though he wanted to say much more, but he didn't. "She will have many questions as well," he said before returning to his horse.

Gimli shuffled awkwardly in his saddle," Fuirin?"

"Captain of the Guard at the palace," Legolas said, "My mother's personal guard and until recently my closest companion." Gimli bristled at this comment. "Before I met you," Legolas said.

"I'm not some maiden!" Gimli scowled," You don't have to worry about hurting my tender feelings!" The two rode ahead of the other elves.

"They're friends?" Aralnel asked in confusion," What happened?"

"Friendships can change," Elenuiel shrugged, but in the back of her mind she wondered as well.

-888-

Thranduil was waiting for them in a small parlor. Like the rest of the majestic palace it was covered in wooden panels and intricate carvings. Nature and art combined effortlessly in a glorious harmony. Thranduil stood there like a mighty oak surrounded by the forest decor. His golden blonde hair fell shoulder length much like Legolas's aside from the streaks of gray that ran through it. He watched his son and his friends with cold hard eyes. A bright icy blue.

Legolas approached first bowing deeply," My lord and father. I have returned home."

Thranduil stared him down for a few long seconds," So I see." he said at last. He walked directly past Legolas to the other guests," Honored guests. I imagine you're tired from your journey. I shall have rooms prepared for you immediately. Right now I must have a private word with the prince."

"Thank you my lord," Rumil said with a brief bow," That will be most satisfactory."

Gimli looked as though he would protest, but Legolas stammered something quickly in Dwarvish. "Go Gimli!" he said quickly, "Just go for now!" Thranduil turned on him as though he had uttered a curse. Legolas's eyes went to the floor. Gimli looked more reluctant than ever to leave, but Legolas waved him away.

As the heavy oaken doors closed Thranduil turned to face Legolas again. Legolas recognized this room. It was no accident that his father had chosen it. When Legolas had been a child this would be where he would receive punishments when he misbehaved. His father wanted him to know he was angry.

"So," Thranduil said after he circled Legolas once like a vulture," A human child? So that's why you vanished? You eloped with some human?" Legolas sensed that his father was only half kidding.

"I'm sorry I didn't return immediately, Father," Legolas said, "There were more pressing issues at hand."

"More pressing?!" Thranduil asked incredulously," Rebuilding your country isn't important enough? Marrying your betrothed isn't important enough? None of this was worth coming home for?!" Thranduil cried angrily. His face and voice softened when he said," You put the fear of the valor into your mother's heart!"

"I know," Legolas said feeling a touch of regret. He had wanted to return. Oh if his father only knew!

"Care to tell me what these matters were?" Thranduil asked, "Off gallivanting with some dwarf?"

"Gimli was one of the strongest members of the fellowship!" Legolas snapped suddenly," He is respected by both Galadriel and Elrond. And myself! Learn tolerance for the other races father!" Legolas was shocked. He had never spoken back to his father before.

His father's face darkened," There is the matter of your wedding." He said getting off the touchy subject of Gimli. "When it will occur. The Valor knows that Hareth has waited long enough."

"Weddings take time," Legolas said quickly," If they are to be done properly. Hareth will need time to plan and we'll need to make the necessary arrangements."

"How convenient for you!" Thranduil snapped crossly. He eyed Legolas up with disbelief, "I used to be so proud of you, Legolas. My bold fearless _obedient _son. Willing to march into the gates of Mordor at my command. Now you're shirking your royal duties and disgracing your country and Hareth."

"I know this, father!" Legolas said," I didn't say I wouldn't do it! I just need time! I have news. More important news than matrimony."

"Oh?" Thranduil asked mildly interested.

"Orcs are forming parties," Legolas said. His father stood there stonefaced. After years of being king he had become quite good at masking his emotions. He was impossible to read. Legolas continued," They've already raided several human settlements. That is why we have young Rora with us. They're getting closer and closer to Mirkwood. Soon they'll be attacking our homes and villages as well." He looked at his father. He was standing there with his chin in his hand thinking intently. "You must do something," Legolas said.

"We will have patrols scouting the area tomorrow," he said quickly. He made his way to the doors," I must tell Fuirin to make the necessary arrangements." He turned and faced Legolas. "Hareth, is in her chambers. You know what to do."

"And what is that, father?" Legolas asked a hint of resentment coming into his cool collected voice.

"Beg her forgiveness!" he said," And thank the stars if she forgives you." Thranduil slammed the door on the way out. Leaving Legolas alone in the dark room.

-888-

When Legolas opened the door. He heard a gasp before someone stumbled to the ground in front of him. "Eleunuiel!" he cried in surprise at the elf half-sprawled on the ground.

"Are you going to stare at me or help me up?" she said.

Legolas lifted clasped her arm and then pulled her to her feet. "What were you doing?" he demanded.

"Eavesdropping," Elenuiel said without remorse, "Wasn't that obvious?"

Legolas clenched his hands into fists," It was a private conversation! You had no right to..."

"Your father is more concerned about your blessed union than he is about orc patrols running loose in the woods," she said coldly, "My lady aunt sent me to make sure that the orc problem was taken care of one way or another. I doubt your father's methods will solve anything!"

"Give him a few days to calm down," Legolas said, "He'll have something by then."

"A few days?!" Elenuiel cried," A few days?!" She leaned in close glaring at Legolas with her fierce ice blue eyes, "How many villages can they loot and plunder in that time? How many forests can they burn down? How many innocent people can they kill?"

"What would you have me do?!" Legolas cried, "Usurp my father's throne and order a thousand warriors out?" Elenuiel was quiet. "Give it time," Legolas said.

"We don't have time!" Elenuiel cried," It would do your father good to remember that." Elenuiel turned swatting Legolas in the face with her long blonde braid as she left. Legolas let out a heavy sigh. Fair as an elf. Stubborn as a dwarf. That was a dangerous combination.

-888-

"Legolas didn't look to happy to see his daddy," Rora said as Aralnel helped her change into a nightshift.

"I'm sure they're thrilled," Aral said," They just don't show it."

"He seemed mad to me," Rora said.

"It was just excitement," Aral continued merrily," They'll be fine."

"Shrewd child," Rumil said, "Perhaps she's right!"

"Rumil!" Aralnel hissed.

"I'm just saying," Rumil said holding up his hands," The king and his son seem a little estranged of late."

"It's that girl," Gimli said, "There's something he's not telling us about her."

At that moment Legolas entered the room and flopped onto the bed with a heavy sigh. Gimli looked down at him, "I'm guessing it didn't go so well?"

Legolas shook his head," I've had about as much excitement as I can take for one night."

"Well, you might have to make room for just a little more," Rumil said gazing at the doorway. Legolas sat up in bed immediately. Standing in the doorway was a lovely elf with long dark curls and big green eyes that twinkled in the light.

"You have returned," she said quietly.

Legolas sighed and got to his feet," Hareth." He ushered her out of the door. As soon as he closed it Aral bounded across the room and pressed her ear to it. Rumil sighed and kicked her away.

"What?!" she cried, "I'm curious!"

Legolas walked with Hareth a short distance away from the room onto the veranda. The only place they could get any sort of privacy. "Lovely night," he said looking at the night sky.

"You came back!" Hareth cried angrily," We had a deal! You weren't supposed to come back!"


	7. Chapter 7

Into The West

A Legolas and Gimli story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

"_**Then, you know about Frodo!" said Gimli, "How do things go with him?"**_

"_**I cannot say," said Gandalf, "He was saved from a great peril, but many lie before him still."**_

-Gandalf and Gimli discussing Frodo's safety.

The Two Towers

"I'm sorry if my returning inconveniences you," Legolas said dryly to Hareth. She glared at him with her emerald eyes. They were burning into him. She was angry. That much was apparent.

" An inconvenience?" Hareth asked, "This is far bigger than any inconvenience!"

"So refuse to marry me," Legolas said with a shrug, "No one in the kingdom would blame you."

"My parents would never stand for it," Hareth said, "This was exactly why you _weren't_ supposed to return!"

"That works out well enough for you," Legolas said, "Did it ever occur to you that I might possibly miss my home? Or my parents? Or maybe even you?"

"Don't try to play the martyr Legolas," Hareth said rather coldly, "You don't want to marry me anymore than I want to marry you."

"I had no objection to marrying you," Legolas said quietly.

Hareth's glare softened. _No he didn't. Which only made the situation more difficult_. "Well, you're horribly unromantic then," Hareth said, "Just to be stuck with some girl your parents picked out."

"I know you don't love me," Legolas said gently.

"And you don't love me," Hareth said. Legolas was silent. "You don't love me," Hareth continued.

"Not anymore," Legolas said bluntly.

Hareth watched at him confusion shimmering in her eyes, "Did your feelings change? Or just the circumstances?"

"Both," Legolas said with a shrug, "I'll admit I was quite taken with you... when we were younger. But then I realized that you were in love with my best friend and that if I didn't want to jeopardize my friendship with both of you I would have to let you go. So I did. My feelings followed."

Hareth went pale, "How long did you know?"

Legolas shrugged, "Since before I left for the quest."

"Legolas," Hareth said with a sigh as she sat beside him, "You're one of my closest friends. I love you like a brother and it will always remain that way, but..."

"You love Fuirin," Legolas said getting straight to the point.

"Hush!" she hissed holding up her hand to his mouth, "You know that can't be! He's not of noble birth!"

"I know," Legolas said, "If you're so concerned about being married off you can calm yourself. Father has bigger concerns than our marriage or lacktherof."

"Good," Hareth said getting to her feet her rich green dress swishing as she moved, "Then, we still have time to find away out of this. What crisis has taken his attention away from such an important matter?"

"Orcs," Legolas said. Hareth blanched at the mention, but Legolas continued. She needed to be scared, "And black riders. Appearing out of nowhere."

"How can that be?" Hareth asked, "Mordor was scoured! Every last one was destroyed."

Legolas shrugged. "I expect I'll be leaving soon on some raiding party or another. That will give you time to decide the best course of action."

"Yes, yes of course," Hareth said. She hurried away from the balcony. She paused half-way down the halls, "Legolas?" she asked. Legolas turned to face her. "Despite everything," she said, "It is good to see you again." Legolas smiled and nodded. She returned the smile and retreated back down the hallway.

"HA!" a big dwarf voice burst out laughing from behind a wooden sculpture.

Legolas jumped at the voice, "Gimli!"

Gimli came out still chuckling, "You are the last person I would've thought would have trouble with the lasses."

Legolas raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "I didn't realize you were such a Casanova my friend."

"Oh of course," Gimli said, "Whenever I can find a dwarf maiden that is. There was this one back before the quest, Rilka. Now she was a fine thing! Very short beard." Legolas laughed out loud as they made it down the hallway. "But you," Gimli continued, "You're absolute rubbish! You were in love with her?"

"Were," Legolas said, "She's such a silly thing, but very pretty and kind enough. I realize there are more necessary qualities in a lady."

"But that's not why you broke it off," Gimli said, "You loved her so much you didn't want to make her miserable by marrying you. So you saved her from a life of misery!"

"I've learned a lot since then," Legolas said, "And a lifetime with me would hardly constitute a life of misery!"

-888-

Elenuiel and Aralnel scurried back down the hallway. Aral and burst out giggling so much that Elenuiel was convinced that they would get caught. Legolas would forgive his companion the dwarf for eavesdropping, but not her. Not twice in one night! "You need to learn subtlety," she said to Aralnel.

"Oh come on, Elen!" Aral cried, "Isn't it romantic? Like a romance story. Or a fantasy tale. All he needs is a princess."

"I doubt Legolas would look for a princess," Elenuiel said, "An elf as odd as him. He'll probably end up marrying an ent."

"There are no entwives remember," Aralnel pointed out as they entered their suite again.

Rumil was sitting there staring at them as though they were two children who had gotten caught sneaking back into bed late. _Silly girls! _He thought. _Haldir would have them scrubbing floors till morning_. Fortunately, Rumil wasn't entirely like his late brother.

"Might I ask where you two were?" Rumil asked. Silence. "Please!" Rumil cried, "Try to keep Lorien's best interests in mine."

"I am," Elenuiel declared meeting his eyes with hers, ice blue and fearless, "I'm just ensuring that he is doing everything to help the Golden Wood."

"If that's how you want to look at it," Rumil said with a sigh. He scooped up a sleeping Rora and tucked her into Aralnel's bed for the night.

"Yes," Elenuiel said simply, "Yes, it is."

-888-

"I wondered when you would wander into my parlor," Hyanthiel said with a warm smile and her eyes twinkling when Legolas appeared.

Legolas smiled in spite of himself, "Mother." he nodded, "It's nice to see someone who's happy to see me."

Hyanthiel hugged him tightly, "Come over here. I want to hear about everything."

"Father, hasn't filled you in?" Legolas asked.

"I don't want to talk about Hareth," Hyanthiel said, "I trust you, Legolas. I know you'll do the right thing."

"Whatever that may be," Legolas said with a shrug.

At that moment, Fuirin appeared in the doorway. He caught one look and Legolas and took a few steps back out, "I'll give you some privacy."

Legolas watched him go, "It's me."

"Why would that be?" Hyanthiel asked. Legolas met her gaze. It seemed an innocent enough question, but his mother was quite a talented meddler. She could find out multiple things in tiny comments like that.

Legolas shook his head, "Nothing, mother. Nothing."

-888-

"How long must I stay here?" Rora asked as they walked down the long gardens that surrounded the palace. One hand in Legolas's the other in Gimli's.

"Why do you ask?" Gimli asked, "Have the elves been kind to you?"

"Oh yes very kind! Especially, Lady Hyanthiel," Rora said emphatically. Legolas's mother had been spoiling the little child. She loved children no matter their race. "But I want to go look for my mommy."

Legolas and Gimli exchanged nervous glances unsure of how to answer the question. "Some time more," Legolas said. Rora let out a heavy sigh, but kept walking along.

"Your highness!" Legolas whirled around in surprise. Fuirin hurried up to him.

"Fuirin," he said. Fuirin handed him a message.

"This just arrived from Gondor," Fuirin said, "Urgent."

"Gondor?" Gimli asked raising an eyebrow, "Little one. Why don't you go play tag with Aral in the courtyard."

"Okay," Rora said with a shrug before stumbling off.

"What is it?" Gimli asked Legolas as he broke the seal and unrolled it. He quickly scanned it before rolling it up again.

"Aragorn's been hurt," Legolas said, "A party of orcs."

"Is he alright?" Gimli cried alarm clearly displayed across his face.

"They say he'll live," Legolas said, "Not too serious. Fortunately, it wasn't a black rider chasing after him.

"Oh that is good news indeed!" Furin scoffed.

"We need to get a party together immediately," Legolas said.

"Of course," Fuirin agreed forgetting his quarrel with Legolas in the face of the new threat. "We'll ride to Gondor immediately."

"Go to Gondor if you must," Legolas said, "I have other places to be."

"What?!" Fuirin cried wheeling on Legolas again, "You're running away again?!"

"I'm not running away!" Legolas said more defensively than he had wanted to sound. He managed to collect himself before saying, "Do you think it odd that the nazgul only followed Gimli and I and didn't follow the others at all? Do you think it odd that out of an entire hunting party a group of ragtag orcs pick out one man?"

"What are you getting at?" Fuirin cried.

"They've only gone after me, Gimli and Aragorn," Legolas said, "Specific targets."

"Great stars!" Gimli cried suddenly, "They're going after members of the fellowship."

Fuirin blanched as the realization hit him. "There... there could be a good side to this. If they're only after you then they won't hurt other civilians."

"I'm glad you can find a positive spin on this, master elf," Gimli grumbled.

"So where are you going?" Furin asked.

"The Shire," Legolas said.

"Why?"

"Because," Legolas said, "Aragorn has the four tiers of Gondor to protect himself with. Gimli and I can fight off anything that tries to attack us. Four little hobbits alone without so much as a sword won't stand much of a chance." Legolas's voice softened when he said, "Frodo was weak to begin with. Ever since he lost the ring."

"The poor hobbits," Gimli whispered shaking his head, "That settles it! We must leave at once!"


	8. Chapter 8

Into the West:

A Legolas and Gimli story

by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Lord of the Rings films movies or otherwise.

"_I'll look for thee and wait for thee until we meet again._

_And then we'll take the road beneath the winter rain..."_

-An Ent Song

The Two Towers

"You will make for the shire with all haste," Thranduil said to his son, "You will take the Lothlorien company with you and make a minor stop at Lothlorien just to see that Galadriel and Celeborn are still untouched by the orcs."

"Yes, father," Legolas said as he continued stuffing his empty quiver with arrows.

"Once you have reached the hobbits," Thranduil continued, "You will take all four of them back to Mirkwood. We'll keep them safe here until the orcs have been defeated."

"Yes, Father," Legolas said dully.

Thranduil gripped his shoulder tightly, "No gallivanting off! I mean it! You're not only representing your country, but your race in general."

"Father," Legolas said sharply, "I am fully aware of my duties. And fully capable of fulfilling them."

Thranduil let out a heavy sigh, "Sometimes I wonder." He patted his shoulder and returned back to the palace. Hyanthiel rolled her eyes at her husband's stubbornness and hurried over to Legolas's side handing him his quiver. "Safe journeys."

"At least one of my parents is concerned for my safety," Legolas said bitterly.

"Your father is very proud," Hyanthiel said, "He is very cross right now, but he will come to his senses sooner or later."

"You'll take care of young Rora until we return?" Legolas asked.

"Of course of course," Hyanthiel said waving the question away. She motioned for him to lean closer. Legolas smiled as he did. She pressed a kiss to his forehead just as she had done when he was a child, of course that was before he had risen in height past her. "I know you'll do the proper thing," she said, "but whatever you do come back to me safe and whole."

Legolas smiled in spite of himself, "Yes mother." Hyanthiel let her fingers brush across his face before standing aside. Hareth was next in line. She gave him a very brief kiss across the cheek to keep up appearances.

"Be safe," she said quickly her gaze lingering on Fuirin, "All of you."

-888-

"I thought we'd never leave!" Gimli cried once they were a safe distance away from the royal palace, "No wonder you never want to go home!"

"Yet you insisted on dragging me there," Legolas retorted.

"You know what you need?" Gimli asked, " A good dwarven celebration. Lots of meat good strong Dwarven mead. We don't have much for women, but I'm sure we could scare up some descent ones without too much hair."

Legolas laughed for the first time since they had entered Mirkwood. "I think I have enough trouble with one woman. And you don't think that they might be a little put off by the fact that I'm an elf?"

"Maybe for the first five minutes or so," Gimli agreed, "But after spending a lifetime with the likes of me and other dwarves you'd be a dreamboat."

"I don't think Hareth would approve," Legolas said.

"Hareth?!" Fuirin cried suddenly wheeling his horse around so he could face Legolas, "Half the kingdom would be up in arms! Hareth most of all!"

Aralnel and Elenuiel stopped a few paces ahead of Fuirin and turned to see the commotion. "We don't have time for this!" Aral protested, "We want to make it to Lothlorien before nightfall."

Fuirin ignored her, "Your mission is simple. For once in your life stop acting like a rogue bandit and start acting like a prince!"

"If you want Hareth so badly then fight for her!" Legolas burst out angrily. Fuirin blanched at his words.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do!" Legolas snapped his eyes blazing," And yes I know! I've known about you two for some time now. I tried to call off the wedding! I tried! Stop tearing down my character to make yourself seem the better candidate! I've been away from my home and family for months for you two. I'm not going to sacrifice anymore if you're too scared to win her heart!"

Fuirin fell silent. He just stared at Legolas for a few moments. Elenuiel rode in between the two with a scowl. "We don't have time for foolish marriages! We have to make it to Lothlorien and then to the shire. Move out." She rode ahead. Fuirin gave Legolas a dark look before riding close behind her. Aralnel rode next to Gimli and Legolas. "Whoa! How did you do that?!" she cried.

"Do what?" Legolas asked.

"How did you get Elenuiel to defend you?" Aralnel asked, "She won't do that for anyone except me! It's impressive! She barely knows you."

"She barely likes me," Legolas said.

"No, no," Aral said shaking her head, "You don't understand. Elenuiel comes across as really cold and unfeeling, but it's only to hide her sadness."

"Sadness?" Gimli asked, "Concerning what?"

Aral frowned, "She wouldn't want me to tell you. Oh but it would make things so much easier!" Aral anxiously looked ahead to make sure Elenuiel wasn't there. Her desire to tell was written across her face. She looked as though she were ready to burst. "Okay, it's like this!" she babbled. She leaned in close to the other two, "Elenuiel has been Chosen."

"Chosen?" Gimli asked raising an eyebrow, "What elven foolishness is this?"

"It's a great sacrifice," Aral said with a sigh, "You know the elves are going to the Valor."

"Yes," Gimli said sadly not looking at Legolas.

"Well, pretty soon nearly all the elves of Middle Earth will be gone," Aral said, "Except for her."

"Why?" Legolas asked.

"She's been Chosen," Aral said, "To stay behind. To be the last elf in Middle Earth to protect Lothlorien and Mirkwood." Aral frowned, "To be seperated from all her people... except for me of course."

"You're staying?" Gimli asked hopefully.

"Yes," she said with a small sad smile, "I'm not technically a full fledged elf and I haven't done anything glorious enough to be considered. Which is okay seeing as I could never leave my home. Lothlorien is the most beautiful place in the world after all."

"Aye," Gimli said blushing, "With the most beautiful lady in the world as well."

-888-

"My stars dwarf!" Aralnel cried as she hefted a bag down from her horse as they began to set up camp for the night. "What did you pack?! It's so heavy! And how many bags do you need?"

"What do you mean how many?" Gimli retorted, "I only packed one and my axe of course," he said plopping his bag on the ground.

"Then... then... then who's is this?" Aral asked holding it up, "And what's in it?" she pulled the drawstrings and opened it up. "Rora!" she cried.

Rora's frizzy head popped up out of the bag. Her curls danced with static frizz, "Hello Aral. Is dinner ready yet?"

"What are you doing here?!" Aral cried lifting her out.

"I told you!" Rora said defiantly, "I wanna find my mama! And I knew that this was the only way that I could get out of the palace."

Aral smiled genuinely impressed with the girl's ingenuity, "Good thinking, but now we have to find a way to bring you back."

"I'm not going back!" Rora snapped. She plopped to the ground with her arms crossed and a fierce pout. Aral giggled at her comical resolve and that only made in worse. "I'm not going back! I'm..."

"Quiet!" Elenuiel suddenly hissed. The entire company was silent for a moment. The sound of clattering orc feet could be heard. They were a good distance away, but were rapidly gaining ground.

"We have to get out of here and quick!" Rumil said, "Grab the child. We'll sort out what to do with her later." Aral shrugged and scooped up Rora like she was a sack of potatoes.

"I'll get the rest of the bags too," she said to Elenuiel, "You can get the horses and..."

"AHH!" Elenuiel suddenly let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground clutching her shin"Elenuiel!" Aral cried.

Gimli and Legolas dropped to her side. A slingstone lay a short distance away. "Come on!" Legolas cried as he scooped her up onto their horse, "They're closer than we thought. Leave the supplies we need to get out of here!"

Orcs tore out of the brush in a mighty torrent. It was a small party probably just a scouting party. But what they lacked in numbers they made up for in zeal. Arrows and slingstones flung around them like hail. They kicked their horses desperately begging them in elvish whispers to move faster. Furin and Rumil rode hard through them hacking at the orcs left and right as they tried to skewer them with spears and swords. Aral had her arms tightly wrapped around Rora shielding her from the blows. "Come on!" she cried, "Lorien isn't too far!"

The company hurried across the plains until trees appeared in the distance. "There!" Aral cried, "There! We'll be safe there! In the woods!"

Sure enough as they rode into the woods the orcs numbers thinned. They strayed away from the mysterious woods. Rumil let out a heavy sigh and leapt to the ground. Aral bounded down and shoved Rora into his arms winding him. "Elenuiel!" she cried, "Are you alright?! Speak to me!"

"I'm fine, Aral," Elenuiel muttered through gritted teeth as she painfully made her way down from the horse. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing," Gimli said looking over Elenuiel's bruised shin.

"Come on," Legolas said instantly agreeing with Gimli. "We should bandage that up."

"I tell you I'm fine!" Elenuiel persisted.

"I don't care," Legolas said, "If your leg falls off while on the journey I'll blame myself." He set her gently down on the ground while the others used what was left of their supplies to establish some sort of camp. Thankfully their medical supplies hadn't been damaged. Legolas very gently lifted her legging to look at her bruised skin. "That'll hurt for a few days," Legolas said looking it over. He very gently began the task of bandaging it up.

"So did Aral tell you my entire life story?" Elenuiel snapped dryly while he worked. Legolas looked up mildly surprised. "Yeah, I know," she scowled, "She told you about me being Chosen."

"It's not exactly a secret," Legolas pointed out, "I would've found out at some point."

"I'm not sad!" Elenuiel protested fiercely, "No matter what she says! I'm not that weak."

"I believe that," Legolas said before looking up at her big ice blue eyes, "Although you'd look much prettier if you smile."

Elenuiel stared at him in shock as he finished bandaging her leg. And as he walked away a smile smile crossed her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Into the West

A Legolas and Gimli story

by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1

Chapter. 9

"_**What you will see if you leave the Mirror free to work I cannot tell. For it shows things that were, things that are, and things that yet may be. But which it is that he sees, even the wisest cannot tell."**_

_-Galadriel describing her mirror_

_The Fellowship of the Ring_

The company moved through the elegant woods of Lothlorien in silence, almost in hushed reverie for the beauty of the woods and those who lived in it. Even Aral held her tongue... for a while.

Suddenly, a slim figure appeared ahead. It was an elf with long blonde hair and grey eyes. He smiled and cried happily in Elvish, _"Brother! You have returned!"_

The normally quiet and reserved Rumil burst into smiles and laughed happily, "Orophin!" he hurried forwards and caught the smaller elf in a tight embrace. Before long the two were chattering away in Elvish.

"Hmmph!" Aral grumbled, "And he says _I_ talk too much!"

"Why are they talking so funny?" Rora asked tugging on Legolas's cape.

"Orophin doesn't speak common tongue," Legolas said, "That's Rumil's younger brother."

"He sure has sprang up since the last time we passed through," Gimli said. The last time they had been through Lothlorien had been with the fellowship. Neither Orophin nor Rumil could speak common tongue at the time. They had let their older brother Haldir handle the negotiations, but since Haldir had died at Helm's Deep Rumil had excepted a lot of his duties. Unfortunately, they kept them away from his brother for long periods at a time.

Rumil and Orophin came back both smiling like fools. Elenuiel smiled gently at Orophin, "_Greetings Orophin. How have things been faring since I've gone." _

Orophin shrugged, _"Orcs pass around the edges of the woods every hour of the day, but they still fear to enter."_

"Good!" Aral burst in common tongue, "I'd like them to try and get through our front lines! I'd fight them all single-handed if it would keep them out of the woods!"

"Are the orcs gonna come after us again, Mr. Gimbli?" Rora asked anxiously tugging on his beard to get his attention."

"Oh no!" Gimli said quickly, "No of course not little dear. We are safe here. The Lady will protect us."

"Who's The Lady?" Rora asked.

"You'll meet her soon enough," Rumil said, "She wants to see us right away. She's anxious for news and she wouldn't mind seeing her nieces either."

"I'm not really her niece," Aral said quietly, "But it is nice for her to include me."

"_This way_," Orophin said, "_I'll take you to her_."

-888-

"Do I look alright?" Gimli asked anxiously.

"You look fine," Legolas said distractedly.

"Do you think she'll remember me?" Gimli asked nervously.

"You are difficult to forget," Legolas said.

"Was that a shot?"

The two made their way into the grand tree where Galadriel and Celeborn made their palace. Elenuiel had to be supported by Orophin and Rumil, but she seemed happier and lighter than she had ever been before. "It's good to be home," she sighed.

Once they were all assembled together Galadriel and Celeborn entered slowly and elegantly. Gimli turned as red as his beard. Galadriel was just as lovely as he remembered. If anything else she was even more beautiful since the ring had been destroyed and a few lines of stress had vanished from her face. Her lovely face lit up when her eyes beheld Elenuiel and Aralnel. "Welcome home, my nieces!" she said with a warm smile. The two bowed quietly and respectively though Aral was smiling and beaming like a fool. Galadriel's gaze shifted to Legolas and Gimli. "My it has been many days since I have last seen you two. It is good to see you're both well."

"You too your majesty," Gimli said eagerly, "You look more beautiful than I last recalled!" Legolas shook his head and chuckled quietly at Gimli. He was acting like a child who fancied the prettiest girl in the village.

Galadriel smiled and reached out and touched his cheek, "My thanks Master Dwarf." Gimli turned crimson. Galadriel's gaze shifted down to the small figure trying to hide behind Legolas's cloak. "And who is this youngling?"

"This is Rora daughter of Treka," Legolas said, "She's rather timid at the moment."

Galadriel smiled gently at her. Rora could hear a soft kind voice echo through her head.

"_Do not fear little one. No one will harm you here."_

"And we also have embassies from Mirkwood," Celeborn said nodding to Fuirin. "Tell me how does Thranduil fare? Are his lands infested with these foul creatures as well?"

"Yes, sir," Fuirin said, "We've been fighting them off for months now."

"As well as other terrors we once thought dead," Legolas added, "Ringwraiths."

Celeborn looked mildly surprised, but Galadriel didn't even blink. "Let's put aside those dark tidings for later," she said, "You must be weary from your journey and I see that Elenuiel has injured herself." Elenuiel sheepishly blushed and tried to hide her wounded leg. "We must see to that immediately," she said.

"Oh yes, of course!" Gimli said scurrying to do as the Lady bid.

"_No, not you my friend_," When Gimli first heard the voice he thought he had imagined it. "_I have another need for you. Come with me while the others tend to Elenuiel_."

Gimli nodded even though he was slightly confused. "Are you coming Master dwarf?" Fuirin asked.

"No, I believe I have other matters to tend to," Gimli said quickly.

"Oh making sure that Galadriel didn't forget you eh?" Aral asked cheekily.

Gimli let out a raucous laugh that didn't sound natural to him or apparently Legolas either who looked at him curiously. "You guys go on. I'll catch up with you later." Legolas didn't look convinced, but he followed the others.

Gimli scampered up to the Lady. "Good," she said softly, "Follow me, please." She turned and started down a long flight of stairs. Gimli followed her quickly as he could trying not to trip and faceplant down the stairs. Galadriel stopped and picked up a small silver pitcher halfway down the steps. Then, she turned and motioned for him to keep following her.

The stairs led to a small private garden. In its center was a pedestal shaped like a tree with its branches spread out against the sky. Inside it there a sat a silver basin. Galadriel approached it and poured the pitcher's water into it. "Do you know what this is?" she asked quietly.

Gimli scratched his head as he looked at it, "Some Elven witchery no doubt," he said skeptically, "I meant no disrespect My Lady."

"Of course not," Galadriel said, "This is the Mirror of Galadriel."

"The mirror that Frodo looked into?!" Gimli cried suddenly.

Galadriel nodded, "The very same."

Gimli shifted anxiously from foot to foot, "What does this have to do with me."

"I give you the same choice that I gave Frodo all those days ago," she said quietly, "Will you look into the mirror?"

Gimli looked down anxiously, "Will it help?"

"I cannot say," Galadriel said.

_More elven crypticness, _Gimli scowled, "Well, if there's even the slightest chance that it could help I suppose I have no choice then do I?" Galadriel stepped aside and motioned for him to continue.

-888-

Gimli's mouth went dry and his hands trembled as he gazed at the mirror. The water rippled for a few moments and when it grew still Gimli could see two figures come into view. One of them was him. The other was Legolas. Both were on their feet yelling and glaring at each other. He remembered the day. It was the first day they had met. "_I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!_" he remembered yelling. He winced at the words.

Suddenly, the scene shimmered and changed. It still showed him and Legolas, but the scene had changed. It now showed the two of them sitting on Arod the day of the final battle. Both of them were looking ahead in grim determination. More than brothers at arms, but close companions both willing to fight to the death to defend the other.

The scene shifted again. This time it showed another battle, but a different one. A large group of settlers who were riding together. They were being attacked by orcs. They were clearly overwhelmed and were losing quickly. Gimli could see one woman very clearly. She had fallen from her horse and was holding a small child tight to her chest. Two orc brutes jumped out behind her and grabbed her. The woman fought like a wild animal trying to get away from them, kicking and biting, but to no avail. The orcs dragged her away like she was a child's plaything. All the while she was screaming and yelling for her child and begging for them to let her go. It was then the child sat up and looked around trembling in fear before scurrying away and cowering underneath a large shield. It was Rora. So that was what happened to her mother.

Another quick version of Rora replaced this one. It was Rora wandering around in a dark tunnel yelling for Gimli and Legolas. Was this one in the past? Or perhaps the future? Gimli couldn't tell. The scene changed too fast for him to tell.

The next scene showed a dark tower. Orcs were fighting and snarling all around and supervising them was the ringwraith that they had seen earlier. Gimli shivered as he looked at the horrible creature. The thing drew out a long fearsome looking whip with a cruel tip at one end. He handed it to an orc and murmured a few instructions. The orc ambled off and the next thing Gimli heard was a long scream of pain.

Gimli gripped the sides of the basin in fear and anger. Who were they hurting? Someone in their little company? Legolas? Aral? Elenuiel? Who?! Another scene appeared. It was Elenuiel. She walking alongside another person. Gimli couldn't see the person's face though he walked hunched over as though he were in pain or maybe he was an old man? Gimli couldn't tell. All he could see was the figure's silhouette against the sun. His hair was tied into a warrior's knot at the nape of his neck. He walked like a man or maybe an elf if he weren't so contorted.

He, or she in all fairness, must be the one who had been tortured. A grim thought struck Gimli. Could that silhouette be hobbit shaped? What is they were already too late?!

One final vision spread across the mirror. It was the most horrifying sight of all. It was a circle of ringwraiths. Nine of them. Just like before. Some were on mounts others on winged dragons. All of them were terrifying.

Gimli jumped back away from the mirror not wanting to see any more. Galadriel stared at him steadily. "Did you see...?" Gimli stammered. Galadriel nodded sadly. "So what now?" Gimli asked, "Apparently, there's nine ringwraiths again! Nine! But how? They were dead! They were supposed to be dead!"

"Sauron was supposed to be dead as well, but he returned," Galadriel said mildly. Gimli's mouth hung open. "No, Gimli," she said quickly, "Sauron is dead. He is gone. He can never return."

"Then, what is happening?!" Gimli cried helplessly.

"I do not know," Galadriel responded.

"We have to do something!" Gimli cried, "But what?! What do we do?!"

Galadriel approached him and smiled at him gently, "Do what your heart tells you to do. That is the most anyone could ask of anyone." She pressed her lips to his forehead gently, "I trust you, Master Dwarf."

Gimli blushed and stumbled back up the stairs to his room with more questions than answers.

-888-

"You seem very happy," Legolas noted as Elenuiel came into the room. Her leg was stiff and she limped when she walked, but you couldn't help but notice the glow in her eyes.

"I'm just glad to be home," she said with a sigh, "It's been a very long time. Hunting orcs loses its excitement after a while."

"That's the truth," Legolas said, "I've had enough orc hunting to last me a thousand mortal lifetimes."

"I can imagine," Elenuiel said. The two sat back against the tree trunk watching the stars twinkle in the sky. "How did you stay away from your home so long? Didn't you miss your family?"

"Of course, I missed my mother," Legolas said.

"Your father?" Elenuiel asked. Legolas frowned. "You're not on the best terms with him are you?"

Legolas shook his head, "No."

"Your marriage?" Elenuiel asked, "Is that the cause of this?"

"That's part of it," Legolas admitted, "But there have been a lot of issues. "

"Really?" Elenuiel asked.

"It first started when Gollum escaped," Legolas said swallowing hard against the bitterness of the memory.

"Gollum?" Elenuiel asked, "The first ringbearer? A strange slinking creature?"

"Yes," Legolas said, "He managed to chew through his bonds. He attacked two of guards before I tried to capture him again. I managed to pin him in the leg with an arrow, but he still managed to leap up. He grabbed a rock and threw himself at me. We struggled for minutes before he struck me hard in the back of the head with it and I was knocked out. The other two guards died. They were fortunate to find me in time to save me from bleeding to death. Father was so ashamed." Legolas shook his head.

"You could've died!" Elenuiel cried.

"I know that," Legolas retorted, "But what is one life compared to the good of all Middle Earth?"

"All life is precious," Elenuiel countered.

"Doesn't matter," Legolas said, "My father was so furious. He sent me to the Council at Rivendell to explain my actions and hopefully atone them."

"Which you did," Elenuiel pointed out.

"Not entirely," Legolas said, "My father had thought that an elf would bear the ring. Namely, me. He thought an elf would be able to resist the temptation far better than any other race. When, I didn't receive it he wasn't happy. Especially, when a tiny insignificant hobbit was chosen out of all the greatest warriors."

"So he blames you again?" Elenuiel said, "And then your marriage to Hareth doesn't pan out the way he would have hoped?"

"Exactly," Legolas sighed, "He doesn't trust me to do any duty he assigns me anymore without spoiling it."

"He asks too much of you," Elenuiel said.

"He is my king," Legolas said, "He can ask me to do anything and its my duty to see it done."

"He is also your father," Elenuiel said stubbornly getting to her feet, "And he too has a duty."

"It doesn't matter," Legolas protested, "If I can see this task through as he wishes perhaps I can prove myself."

"Legolas," Elenuiel cried, "You would march into the heart of Mordor if he asked you. You've faced orcs and wargs and goblins and ringwraiths. You were part of the fellowship! What more do you have to do?" Legolas was silent. Elenuiel sighed and looked down at him, "You shouldn't have to prove yourself to anyone," she said softly before she vanished down the flight of stairs after Galadriel.


	10. Chapter 10

Into the West

A Legolas and Gimli story

by talking2myself

"_**Wizards and dragons! Don't go getting yourself mixed up in the business of your betters, or you'll end up in trouble too big for you!"**_

_The Gaffer_ _on wizards_

_-The Fellowship of the Rings_

They left the silvery woods of Lothlorien behind them as soon at first light. The farther away they travelled, the more somber and quiet Elenuiel grew. Homesickness and worry was etched across her lovely features. Legolas fell back into step so he rode beside her. "You shouldn't worry about your home," Legolas said softly, "If these wraiths are chasing after members of the fellowship then Lorien should be safe."

"Then, how come they tore down my village?!" Rora demanded indignantly from on top of Aral's horse. "We didn't have any fellowship people living there!"

"The way I figure it," Legolas said thoughtfully, "Gimli and I never told anyone about our travel plans. So someone must've simply assumed that we would return to our homes. Your village was on the outskirts of Mirkwood. They probably took the same route as your people. Orcs can be very destructive and your village was right in their path."

Rora frowned, wiping away tears that she was trying to hold back with all her might.

"Don't worry little one," Aral said gently placing a hand on Rora's shoulder, "We'll stop them!"

"I don't wanna stop them!" Rora grumbled, "I just want to find my mama."

Gimli flinched. The vision of Rora's mother being dragged away haunted his memory. He had decided not to tell the others yet. He didn't want to worry the little one. She had seen enough sorrow. As for Legolas... knowing the elf he either already knew or would find out soon enough. Gimli wasn't sure if elves could read minds, but he was sure that if anyone could it would be Legolas.

"Is the Shire a nice place?" Rora asked timidly.

"Yes, my dear," Legolas said. It was refreshing that he didn't have to lie to her this time. "The Shire is a very nice place."

"You've been there?" Elenuiel asked.

"No," Legolas admitted, "But our dear friends talked about it so much..." Legolas trailed off sadly.

"What is it?" Elenuiel asked.

"We're taking them away from their home," Legolas said with a sigh, "Again."

"It's for their own good," Elenuiel said.

"That doesn't make it any easier," Gimli grumbled.

Suddenly, Orophin burst into the clearing where they were standing. He let loose a smattering of Elvish. "_Slow down!_" Rumil ordered his younger brother, "_Speak clearly_."

"_Something is up ahead!_" Orophin cried, "_Coming closer!_"

"_Orcs?_" Aral asked nervously clutching Rora close to her.

Orophin shook his head, _"No. There's not that many. Two maybe three people. Coming this way!"_

"_Perians?_" Legolas asked.

Orophin shook his head, _"They have a horse! Or at least one!"_

Legolas scowled and swore in elvish under his breath. Gimli jumped down from the horse, "Well, what aren't you silly pointy ears telling us?!" he demanded. "How many?!"

"Two," Legolas said.

"We can take them!"

"Wizards," Legolas said.

"How do you know that?"

Legolas lifted his hand and pointed in the distance. Two figures stood in the distance. Tall and erect each holding a staff. "Saruman?!" Gimli cried, "But that's not possible!"

"That's twice that you've mistaken me for Saruman, Master dwarf," a deep voice echoed.

The second shorter figure lunged forwards pointing his staff at the little company. Legolas froze suddenly collapsing to the ground. "Legolas!" Gimli cried. The shorter figure lifted Legolas off the ground spinning him around.

"Stop it!" Elenuiel roared whipping an arrow out of her quiver, "Or I'll shoot you dead where you stand!"

The taller wizard quickly intervened. "Stop it! They're friends!" he ordered the other. The shorter figure gave the first an unsure look before letting Legolas drop roughly to the ground. Legolas groaned and struggled to sit up.

Elenuiel jumped down from her horse and hoisted him upright. "Nice to know you're still as limber as ever, Gandalf," he grumbled.

The taller figure stepped forwards with shimmering white robes and hair. His blue eyes twinkled down at his comrades, "I apologize my friends. My young friend is rather paranoid at times."

"Friend?!" Gimli grumbled, "What friend? The same friend that might have killed Legolas?!"

"That's a gross exaggeration!" Legolas snapped, "I could've fought it!"

"Then, why didn't you?!"

"I suspected it was Gandalf."

"Right."

"I did!"

"Mithrandir!" Aral cried. Her shock had worn off and she was busy chattering again, "I've heard so many stories! Is it true that you can make flames jump out of nowhere? Oh and did you really fight off all nine ringwraiths at once? And is your robe really white or is it just a bunch of colors blended together? Aren't you supposed to be dead? How did you come back?"

"Aral!" Rumil cried slapping a hand across her mouth, "I apologize, Mithrandir," he said, "She doesn't know when to stop."

"It's perfectly alright," Gandalf said with a small chuckle, "Though it seems that there are some fantastic stories going around about me."

"May I ask who your friend is Gandalf?" Legolas asked. A lithe tall figure stood in the distance. He was clutching a staff tightly and his gray robes billowed around him as though they were too big. He gazed at them with big wide untrusting gray eyes. His wild dark hair blew around his face.

"Oh of course!" Gandalf cried, "How silly of me. This Sarmeth the Gray, my apprentice."

"Apprentice?!" Gimli and Legolas cried in unison.

Elenuiel raised an eyebrow, "Is this so unusual?

"Yes!" Legolas snapped, "What do you mean 'apprentice?'"

"I mean he is the one I am training to take my place before I go to the undying lands," Gandalf said slowly. Legolas's gaze went to Sarmeth and then back to Gandalf not understanding. "Is it really that hard to grasp master elf?" Gandalf asked.

"Sauron is gone," Legolas said, "There will be no need for wizards after you're gone."

"If the evil is gone from this world then why are there still ringwraiths hunting us?" Gandalf asked gently.

"So they've been tracking you as well?" Gimli asked.

"Night and day," Gandalf said sadly.

"That's why you've taken an apprentice!" Gimli cried. Gandalf nodded.

"Well, good enough for me," Aral shrugged as she stepped forwards offering him her hand, "My name is Aralnel."

Sarmeth shrank away from her silently. "Sarmeth is a man of few words," Gandalf said.

"Good," Rumil grumbled, "Hopefully he'll teach Aral a thing or two." Aral scowled at him.

"What are you doing in these parts?" Legolas asked.

"In the past months we've been guarding the little ones," Gandalf said, " The ringwraiths won't let the ringbearer out of their sight for long. Especially, when they're so determined to capture the rest of the fellowship."

"That's why we're here as well," Gimli said, "To bring the hobbits to Mirkwood."

"Oh?" Gandalf asked, "Under who's orders?"

"My father's," Legolas said grudgingly, "He thinks that they'll be safer there."

"I'm sure Thranduil means well," Gandalf said, "But that might not be the wisest course of action. The four hobbits plus you and Gimli and I. That's nearly the entire fellowship."

"Of course four sturdy walls and several scores of elven archers may protect them better than two vigilante wizards," Legolas noted.

Gandalf gazed at him for a few moments considering the weight of his words, "You have a point. I believe we will have to let them decide then."

"Decide what?!" Rora demanded impatiently, "Are we going to the Shire or not?!"

"Yes, we're going Rora," Legolas said quickly.

"Ah!" Gandalf said looking over at the little imp, "A young one of your own? Have you been starting a family Legolas?"

Legolas frowned due to his current situation he couldn't see the humor in the jest. Gimli answered quickly, "We found her in the aftermath of one of the orc attacks. We've kind of adopted her, but she's certainly not of Legolas's brood. Personally, I think she's more dwarf than elf."

"And what is your name little one?" Gandalf asked her quietly.

"Rora," she said before quickly adding, "And I'm not little!"

Gandalf lifted her off the horse, "Oh no! I see that now." Rora looked up at the old man curiously. He seemed a nice enough man. Kind of like her grandfather. Except he was all shining in white more like an angel than anyone she had seen before.

"Are you coming with us?" she asked eagerly.

"I do believe so," Gandalf said his eyes twinkling, "Though I do think that we should rest for the night."

-888-

Aral walked alongside Elenuiel as they went to gather firewood. "So Elen," she said with a cheeky smile, "What was that all about?"

"What was what all about, Aralnel?!" Elenuiel asked with an exasperated sigh.

"That!" Aral cried, "_I'll shoot you dead where you stand_."

"He was hurting Legolas!" Elenuiel cried, "What was I supposed to do? Let him torture him?"

"You just seem rather protective of him," Aralnel shrugged, "Especially when you hate him... supposedly."

"I don't need to explain my actions to you or anyone else!" Elenuiel said before hurrying away from her cousin. Aral giggled happily to herself as she followed her cousin. Finally! She had found a way to get under Elenuiel's skin.

-888-

Gimli and Gandalf stayed awake into the night smoking their pipes and gazing into the fire. "Finally," Gimli cried, "A descent smoking companion. Legolas only grumbles that I'm polluting the good clean air."

"No, Sarmeth doesn't enjoy smoking very much either," Gandalf said with a smile. He blew out a ring of smoke that transformed magically into a horse running into the distance, very similar to Shadowfax. Shadowfax was now grazing next to the other horses. He was easily the finest horse there.

"So where did you pick up Sarmeth?" Gimli asked eyeing Gandalf's young ward.

"In the wreckage of that final battle," Gandalf said quietly, "His entire family had been killed by orcs and other foul beasts. He was angry and bitter not to mention horribly wounded. I saved him. Gave him this chance to have a new life. A little hope goes a long way."

"That it does," Gimli said, "So you trust this lad?"

"With my life," Gandalf responded, "I wouldn't be training him otherwise."

"Of course," Gimli said.

"Our elven friend seems rather distraught of late," Gandalf said, "Why would that be?"

"It's his miserable family back at Mirkwood," Gimli scowled, "Forcing him into this marriage that he doesn't want." He glanced over at Fuirin. "Others aren't very supportive either. And his father..."

"Thranduil is renown for his stubborn streak," Gandalf agreed, "Though he does love Legolas. Sooner or later he will recall." Gandalf frowned at his own comment. The last time he had said that Faramir had nearly gone to his death. He prayed that this time the story would have a different, happier, ending.


	11. Chapter 11

Into the West

A Legolas and Gimli story

by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings

"_**Your land must be a land of peace and content with gardeners in high honour." **_

_-Faramir trying to imagine the Shire_

_The Two Towers_

Chapter. 11

The sweet scent of wildflowers greeted them as they grew closer to the Hobbits' home. Great wide fields filled with green life stretched on as far as the eye could see. The very breeze that blew through it had a crisp clean feel to it. Gimli inhaled deeply, "Ah! I now see why you like this place so much, Gandalf."

Gandalf chuckled to himself, "Yes, it feels like coming home again, doesn't it?"

"It's a miracle the people of Gondor haven't discovered it," Fuirin noted.

"I should hope not," Gandalf said, "It wouldn't be half as wonderful as it is now. Besides many hobbits aren't too trusting about Big Folk like us. And the world doesn't need another Bree."

"I can see why the little hobbits were so found of their land," Legolas said, "It's a beautiful place."

"Let's stay two weeks!" Aralnel cried happily, "No, maybe three weeks... no, maybe a month..."

"Are you thinking of buying a summer home, Aral?" Rumil asked.

"I could never live in a hole underground," Aral declared, "It's a complete waste. Why would you bury yourself in a hole when there's this beautiful nature all around you. No, I'd simply move into that meadow down there. Or maybe that hill. I could live in a tree or bush."

"Just make sure the tree doesn't start talking to you," Gimli pointed out, "A few of them have been known to do that."

As they made their way into the Shire they were aware of a few stares from passing hobbitfolk. A few stopped and nodded to Gandalf before looking at his company with curiosity. Some of them stopped and gaped at the elves with no shame at all. "Not many elves come this way," Gandalf pointed out, "They've grown accustomed to Sarmeth and I but you folks are something else entirely. Oh dear! Brace yourselves!"

A crowd of tiny little hobbit children scurried out of one of the holes. "Gandalf! Gandalf!" they cried happily tugging at his robes. "Did you bring fireworks, Gandalf?!" one little girl hobbit asked.

"Yes, of course young Posy Bolger," he said with a sigh.

"Dragon ones right?!" Another bushy headed boy asked, "Not just butterflies and flowers. I wanna see scary ones!"

"Of course Olo Proudfoot," Gandalf said. The boys let out a cry of delight.

"Who's she?" one timid little girl asked pointing up at Rora. Rora suddenly looked very shy and hid her face behind Gandalf's cloak. Gandalf chuckled as he boosted her down. "This is Rora."

Posy made her way through to Rora, "Hullo Rora. I'm Posy. That's Olo, and that's Jarna and Cora Bracegirdle and Erma and Stor Chubb..."

"Yes, yes, Posy," Gandalf said, "I'm sure you make all the proper introductions later."

"Whoa!" one bold little one, Stor Chubb, piped. "Big Folk!" the little ones stared in curiosity at the towering elves.

"That one's not too big," Erma Chubb said looking at Gimli.

"Away with you little terrors," Gandalf said with mock ferocity. The little ones squealed and scurried away happily. "Hold on!" Gandalf cried catching one little one by the shoulder, "Lonzo Brandybuck, am I right?"

"Yes sir," the little boy said.

"Have you seen your rambunctious cousin anywhere?" he asked.

"Oh yes sir!" Lonzo said quickly, "Him and Mr. Peregrin are gonna tell us a story!"

"Oh!" Gandalf groaned, "I feared as much. You should take us there immediately." The little hobbit scurried ahead while Gandalf shook his head. "Polluting their young minds. These stories get bigger and more fantastic with each telling."

-888-

Little Lonzo Brandybuck led him the little company to the shade of a glade of trees. Gandalf groaned and rolled his eyes at the sight. Merry and Pippin sat there dressed in the Gondorian garb they had recieved in Minas Tirith. Far too elegant and glamourous for everyday wear and tear. A crowd of children were sitting around them listening and gazing at their heroes with wide eyes.

Merry let out a puff on his pipe before continuing his story, "Now as I was sayin' there was a crowd of sixteen orcs that came right at us and... yes Myro."

A small hobbit had raised his hand, "Excuse me sir," he said shyly and respectfully, "But Mr. Pippin said that it was _seventeen _orcs."

Merry and Pippin exchanged nervous glances. "So I did," Pippin agreed.

"Then, how many were there?" another child asked.

"Well now," Merry said quickly before Pippin could open his mouth, "There's a logical explanation for all this. If Pippin said there was seventeen and I said there was sixteen... well then, Pippin must've been fighting seventeen and I must've been fighting sixteen. So sixteen and seventeen that's," Merry paused a moment to count on his fingers, "Yes, that's thirty three. There must have been thirty three orcs."

"At least," Legolas said dryly.

"Legolas!" Pippin cried jumping up and nearly sending a hobbit child toppling, "And Gimli!"

The eyes of the little children shifted from their hobbit heroes to the new visitors. One little girl tugged on Legolas's hand eagerly, "Are you the beautiful elf who hid while Pippin saved you from an oliphaunt?" she asked.

"No," Legolas said, "I'm the beautiful elf who killed an oliphaunt all by myself while Pippin was running around its feet trying to avoid getting stepped on. But I'm sure you haven't heard that story."

"That's enough stories for today children!" Pippin said bounding to his feet and waving away the children," Yes, yes run back to your mothers now." He smiled sheepishly at Legolas, "Quite the imagination this lot has. I don't know where they get these stories."

"Probably from the hobbit that's telling them," Legolas said.

"So what brings you fine folks to the shire?" Merry asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"Besides correcting these far fetched tales?" Gimli asked.

"Yes, er besides that," Merry said.

"We need to find Frodo," Gimli said, "Sam too. And you should stick around."

"Well, we're free for the rest of the day," Pippin said," Though Sam might be more difficult to get a hold of. He's been very busy lately." He gave Merry a cheeky smile.

"It might be harder to find Frodo too," Merry said thoughtfully.

"Why's that?" Gimli asked.

Merry shuffled awkwardly, "He hasn't been quite the same since we came back. He's turned into somewhat of a recluse... but he'll come out of hiding once word gets to him that you're here."

"Who are your friends?" Pippin asked anxiously eyeing Elenuiel and Fuirin's bows.

"Oh I'd thought you'd never ask!" Aralnel burst out. She jumped down from her horse and began shaking hands with the hobbits, "My name is Aralnel, Aral will do just fine. I must say you have a lovely home." Rumil rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. Orophin chuckled at her before whispering to Rumil.

"_A good thing we never had a sister_." Rumil nodded wearily.

Aral was lost in conversation before long. Gandalf cleared his throat politely, "Let's go to Bag End. It's our best bet for finding Frodo."

-888-

Rora was caught up in a fierce game of hide and seek. She lay crouched behind an old tree while Olo Proudfoot walked past her. She had to keep from snickering. Olo continued down the path not even noticing her. Unfortunately, that also ruined the excitement since no one came back to find her. Rora sighed and sat up. It was then that she heard someone approaching. She dove down back into her hiding place again.

A hobbit sat down next to the tree, but it wasn't a hobbit child. He had dark curls and a pale face. His bright eyes were clear blue like the sky. He quietly sat down setting a pile of parchment next to him. He set an inkwell down besides that and began writing. Rora could hear the soft scratching of his pin as it moved across the paper. While she watched she suddenly made a horrific discovery. He was missing a finger!

Rora gave a small cry and fell backwards. The hobbit jumped and his hand went to a white jewel that hung around his neck. He looked down at her and let out a sigh of relief. "Well, hello little one."

Rora scowled, "I'm not little."

"Sorry. My mistake." he said with a small smile.

Rora sat up in her place. "Please, don't tell anyone I'm here," she said, "We're playing hide and seek and I got a real good spot here!"

The hobbit chuckled, "Your secret is safe with me. I'll just sit here and do some writing while you're hiding."

"Good," Rora said before settling back into her spot. She sat there for a few more minutes listening to the hobbit's pen. Boredom set in quickly. She sat up again and asked him, "What are you writin'?"

The hobbit stopped writing and her blue eyes seemed to stare off into the distance, "A story. About me and my friends."

"I like stories," Rora said crawling out of her hiding place, her hide and seek game temporarily forgotten. "What's this story about?"

"Magic rings, and hobbits, and ringwraiths," he said without looking up.

Rora shivered, "Ooh! Ringwraiths! Maybe I _wouldn't_ like this story. I've seen ringwraiths before. They're scary!"

The hobbit looked up with deep interest, "You've _seen_ a ringwraith before?"

"Yeah huh!" Rora said nodding her head emphatically, "They're very scary! One chased after me and Legolas and Gimli!"

"You ride with Legolas and Gimli?!" the hobbit asked genuinely surprised. He looked Rora over a little more carefully, "Why you're not a hobbit at all are you? You're one of the big folk!"

"Yup!" Rora said, "I told you I was big!"

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Rora," she said proudly, "What's yours?"

"My name is Frodo Baggins," he said softly.

"That's a funny name," she said bluntly.

"Yes, I suppose to you it might be," Frodo agreed. He got to his feet slowly, "Are Legolas and Gimli here?"

"Yes, we rode in this morning," Rora said, "With a lot of other elves too."

"Really?" Frodo replied," Perhaps you could take me to them?"

"Sure," Rora said feeling very important. Frodo gathered his supplies together. Rora gripped his hand "Come on! This way!" she tugged on his arm like a dog as the two scurried across the field back to Bag End.


	12. Chapter 12

Into the West

A Legolas and Gimli story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I am obviously not Tolkien

"_**Sam married Rose Cotton in the Spring of 1420 and they came and lived at Bag End. And if Sam thought himself lucky, Frodo knew that he was more lucky himself; for there was not a hobbit in the shire that was looked after with such care."**_

-THE RETURN OF THE KING

Merry and Pippin led the little company up the path that led to Bag End. As they walked Merry and Pippin struggled to explain their extensive family tree to Aral. Fuirin followed along scowling at any hobbits who paused to stare at him. He clearly did not like being considered an oddity. Then Gandalf followed chatting idly with Rumil and Orophin about the Shire while Sarmeth hung around them like a quiet shadow. Elenuiel was busy looking around at the lovely little Shire, tucked away from the rest of the world. It was like falling asleep and living in a dream. Legolas couldn't help but notice the trace of her pretty smile appearing every now and again.

"Maybe, we can find Sam somewhere about," Merry said, "He's usually muddling around in his garden anyway."

"Ah Sam," Legolas smiled. He had many fond memories of the little gardener who was so intensely loyal to Frodo. "It will be good to see him again."

They arrived at Bag End and the first sight they saw was the large green door with a golden door knob right in the middle. Flowers sprouted all around it. Sam had clearly been busy since returning home. Elenuiel smiled and gently fingered the white blooms of a flower. "This is a blessed garden," she said with wistful smile, "It is very much loved."

"Oi! Sam!" Pippin yelled. Merry winced at the shout. Sam looked up from a pile of weeds he had been pulling and smiled. "We have visitors! Noble elf lords coming to see humble hobbits like us."

Sam wiped his hands off on his knees and hurried over. Gimli chuckled as he did. It was good to see Sam chubby and happy again not the forlorn figure that he had been when he had left Minas Tirith. "Mr. Gimli! Mr. Legolas! Mr. Gandalf!" he cried happily, "My stars! It's good to see you again." He quickly rubbed his hands again struggling to get the last bit of dirt off.

"Aye it's good to see you as well master hobbit," Gimli said patting him hard on the back. "We see you've been busy."

"You have a lovely garden," Elenuiel said getting to her feet with a smile, "I could spend all my days here and never tire."

Sam flushed bright red. Getting a compliment, especially one from a pretty girl like Elenuiel, could turn Sam as red as a beat. "Tweren't nothing but hard work and a little bit of dust from Galadriel is all," he said.

"Ah!" Elenuiel said understandingly," My aunt must trust you very much to give you her special soil."

"You're Galadriel's niece?!" Sam cried suddenly, "Well, I'll be if you don't have her face and eyes! But what could bring such lordly folks to our little corner of the world?"

Gimli frowned for the first time since entering the Shire. "Is your master close, Sam?" Gandalf asked gently.

Sam's eager smile fell, "Oh. He's..."

"Sam, why didn't you tell me we were expecting visitors?!" a cheery voice cried from the doorway. A comely, pretty hobbit wife stood there, "Had I known I would've put an extra kettle of tea on... oh my!" she gasped as she caught a glimpse of the elves and Gandalf. "Big folk? Here? Oh my! Me dear!" She scampered out eagerly.

"Er Rosie," Sam said, "These are my friends. From the fellowship. You know Gandalf and you may recall..."

"Oh of course!" Rosie cried hurrying forwards eagerly, "My name is Rose Gamgee. I'm his wife. Poor dear probably forgot to mention that he was married."

"I was getting to that," Sam muttered but with a smile at his dear wife.

"Married?!" Gimli cried, "Well, good for you Sam!"

"I told you he was busy," Merry said with a wry grin.

"Hullo Rosie," Pippin said with a big smile, "Are we too late for tea? Are there any of those tarts you make that I like so much?"

"Well, I'll have to put something on now won't I?" Rosie cried, "What with company over and everything. And I suppose that I could make some of those tarts, but if you want to eat them you're going to have to help me. Go wash up immediately! You too Merry."

"But what about them?" Merry asked pointing at the elves and Gimli, "They're eating aren't they?"

"Of course they're eating," Rosie said, "But honestly Merry! Lordly folk and wizards like them preparing tarts? Don't be silly."

"No, I'd love to help!" Aral cried happily she followed Rosie inside chatting away like they had known each other all their lives. Rumil rolled his eyes before muttering to his brother, _"The two of them in the same room? We've created a monster!"_

"Fuirin, please remind Aral to keep her tongue under control," Legolas said as Rumil and his brother ducked before entering the doorway.

"Very well," Fuirin said, "I shall keep her on task. I suggest you two do the same." Legolas caught the warning in his voice. This was for business not a pleasure visit. They would want to leave again as soon as possible.

"Anyway," Legolas said, "Frodo? Where is he?"

Sam let out a heavy sigh that told them that all was still not well in the Shire. "He's out somewhere out there, I imagine," Sam said waving an arm off in the distance. "He likes to write outside and get some fresh air. He has this favorite tree of his. He spends more time there then anywhere else."

"How is he?" Gimli asked, "Since everything that's happened..."

"Good," Sam said, "Well, mostly good."

Legolas raised an eyebrow, "Mostly good?"

"Well, since you're here I should probably tell you something," Sam said as they walked along his garden, "Things haven't been so good for him lately. I think he's ill."

"Ill?" Gimli asked.

Sam nodded, "You see he takes these 'spells' lately. He'll be fine one minute and then his eyes will kind of stare off into the distance and he'll forget where he is. And he has nightmares. Fearful terrible nightmares where he won't stop screaming until either Rosie or I can wake him up. And he has pains from old wounds that should've healed by now, he's been getting worse and worse by the day.

"The things we've seen recently would account for that," Gandalf said sadly.

"Things?" Sam asked.

"Never mind, Samwise," Gandalf said, "We'll discuss it once your master arrives."

"There's something else as well," Sam added, "We thought things would be all well and good when we got back. We thought that all the fighting would stay out in Gondor and Mordor, but we were wrong?"

"What do you mean?!" Gimli cried nervously.

"We came back," Sam said struggling to get the words out. His voice was threatening to break with emotion, "And it was a different place. They'd come through. Saruman and his ruffians." At the mention of Saruman's name, Sarmeth's usually stoic face frowned deeply and his hands balled into fists. The motion did not go unnoticed by Legolas or Gandalf.

"Saruman came this far?!" Gimli cried in disbelief.

"Made a real mess of the place he did," Sam said, "Locking people into cages, stealing houses, chopping down the party tree and burning all the gardens..." Sam had to stop for a moment to collect himself, "Mr. Frodo was heartbroken. So shocked and sad..."

"But you fought?" Gimli asked, "You fought them off right?"

"Of course," Sam said, "We rallied together the Shire and drove them out again. Saruman and his assistant Wormtail were killed besides, though Frodo didn't want to kill them. That was an accident."

"That's terrible," Elenuiel whispered softly, "Saruman coming here? I doubt anyone in this place has seen a sword let alone held one. How awful!"

"Well, we learned right quickly," Sam said.

"It's like bringing a fire to a young valley," Elenuiel said, "Your kind must be very bold and fearless to take on such an enemy." Sam blushed again at the compliment.

"It was your aunt's gift that made the place beautiful again," Sam said, "And we've started to heal. I married my Rosie and I saw Merry making eyes at Estella Bolger at our wedding... but Frodo. He always seems so sad now. Even when he's not sick which isn't often to be honest. What do you suppose is wrong with him?"

"We can talk more once your master arrives, Samwise," Gandalf said gently, "I believe your wife is calling you now. We'll be in shortly."

Sam nodded and hurried inside to assist his wife. Gandalf shook his head sadly, "Some wounds never heal."

"His nazgul wound?" Legolas asked.

"Well, yes that," Gandalf said, "But carrying the ring was a great burden. Greater than any of us could know. I believe that even in its absence the ring continues to plague Frodo."

At that moment a frizzy haired little child ran through the hedge that surrounded Bag End and attached herself to Legolas's leg. "Legolas!" she cried, "You'll never believe what I found!"

Legolas smiled down at her, "Oh you're back you little terror! I thought we'd finally lost you!"

Rora stuck out her tongue at Legolas and then hurried over to Gimli, "Mr. Gimbli! Mr. Gimbli!" she cried, "I found Frodo."

Frodo appeared a few seconds later. He offered them both a smile, "My friends!" he cried, "How good to see you! It's been so long!"

"Frodo!" Gimli cried happily hurrying forwards to clasp his hand," It's wonderful to see you too!" Legolas smiled and nodded at him.

"Has Rosie met you yet?" Frodo asked, "I bet she's working on her tarts. Fresh strawberry ones. She makes them every spring and has company just to get them to eat them. Pippin has grown quite fond of them."

"I'm sure we'll be so stuffed you'll have to mount us on a wall after Sam's wife is through with us," Gandalf said with a grin.

"Was this one distracting you?" Legolas asked taking a step forwards with Rora still wrapped around his leg. He grinned down at her, "She's already been leading your hobbit children into all sorts of mischief."

"I have not!" Rora piped up with a laugh.

Frodo smiled at the little girl, "Oh no. She simply found me hiding under a tree."

"No, _I_ was hiding under the tree," Rora interjected, "_You_ were writing next to it."

"Writing?" Gimli asked, "About what?"

"The Quest," Frodo said, "Our adventures. By the way what does bring you to the Shire?"

Gimli and Legolas exchanged nervous glances, "We'll tell you later. We sample Rosie's tarts first before Pippin gets to all of them."

"Tarts?!" Rora cried, "You never mentioned tarts before!"

Frodo laughed out loud. A clear happy noise that they hadn't heard in a very long time. "I suspect you could give Pippin a run for his money," Frodo said as Rora hurried over to his side, "Come now, let's get you some. Rosie always bakes plenty."

Legolas and Gimli stood watching him walk Rora inside. Legolas frowned sadly. Unlike Sam, Frodo seemed nearly the same weight now as he had been after Mount Doom. His face was also very pale and he would often finger a white gem around his neck. Clearly, the quest was not over. And Frodo still carried wounds and scars from the last venture. This was not going to make taking him to Mirkwood any easier.


	13. Chapter 13

Into The West

A Legolas and Gimli story

by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1

"_**They seem to think that the enemy was looking for me and would make mincemeat out of me if he caught me tottering about in the wild."**_

_-Bilbo describing Sauron_

_The Fellowship of the Ring_

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Gimli asked as he watched Frodo vanish into Bag End. "The lad doesn't look too well."

"No," Legolas agreed, "He's paler than I would like. And far too thin for a hobbit. But it's far more than that. It seems as though a dark cloud hovers over him, full of despair and confusion."

"He made it this long without harming himself," Gimli offered, "Maybe we could leave him here with Gandalf and Sarmeth?"

"How long will it last?" Legolas asked mildly, "We've learned from the incident with Aragorn. No one in the fellowship is really safe anymore."

Gimli let out a sigh, "Then, we best do it right away. Before we both get cold feet."

Legolas nodded and ducked into the doorway of Bag End. Gimli was about to follow him when he turned around to see Sarmeth still standing there. He had a piece of crystal in his staff and looked like he was attempting to light it like Gandalf had done in Moria. Gimli crept up behind him. He cleared his throat loudly to announce his presence. Sarmeth whirled around in surprise. His dark hair and grey robes flew around him. "Sorry," Gimli said, "Were you busy?" Sarmeth's eyes narrowed with mistrust. "I am a friend of Gandalf," Gimli said defensively, "I wouldn't harm any friend of Gandalf's. Especially his apprentice."

Sarmeth rolled his eyes and made a scoffing noise as though to say _you couldn't hurt me if you wanted to._ Gimli was a little surprised. "Well, you're clearly a teenager," he grumbled, "Maybe what? Eighteen? Nineteen summers?" Sarmeth didn't answer. He returned to his staff focusing only on it. Gimli shuffled awkwardly back and forth on his heels. _Well, no sense in beating around the bush about it._ "You know of Saruman?" Gimli asked casually.

Sarmeth's whole body tensed as though the word were a magical curse. He looked at Gimli with renewed interest. His fists clenched up again at the name. He met Gimli's gaze with dark hateful eyes. "I see you do know of him," Gimli said meekly, "You know quite a bit about him..."

"I hate him!" Sarmeth spat the words out in a quiet husky voice. Gimli's eyes widened at Sarmeth's sudden outburst. Even though he spoke softly, it was the most hateful sentence Gimli had ever heard. Even in the heat of battle. Sarmeth jumped back stunned that he had spoken. He then glared at Gimli as though he had tricked him into speaking. He picked up his staff and vanished into the fields of the Shire.

Gimli was about to chase after him, but he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He jumped in surprise and turned around to see Gandalf there. "He'll come back," Gandalf said, "He always does."

"I didn't mean to..." Gimli broke off.

Gandalf nodded, "No one ever does."

"What happened to him?" Gimli asked.

"I found him not far from one of the villages that Saruman destroyed," Gandalf said, "One of the closest to Saruman's mighty tower. I don't know what happened to his family. They died. This I know. Sarmeth told me that much."

"He speaks to you?" Gimli asked.

"Not often," Gandalf said, "He is a strange sort, but a good boy. I'd rather have him trained with me, lest he turn into the next Saruman." Gimli shivered at the comment.

"Now," Gandalf said, "We best get inside and get this miserable business done with."

Gimli nodded and followed Gandalf.

-888-

Legolas sat with the other elves in a small, but comfortable parlor. Rosie bustled about them trying to keep everyone happy. Sam was trying to help, but Rosie would only scold him and tell him that he was getting in the way. Legolas struggled to hide his amused smile as Rosie shooed him away from her stove. Merry and Pippin sat on the other side of the table trying to see who could eat the most tarts and much to Rumil's horror Aral had joined in. Frodo was quietly sitting there. He was smiling and talking casually to Elenuiel, but he still seemed sad no matter what he did. Legolas bounced Rora on his lap. She was muching away at her third strawberry tart and she still had most of her second stuck across her face in a stick mess. Legolas let out a heavy sigh. _Of yes, this joyous atmosphere is the perfect place for such sad tidings. _

Gimli and Gandalf entered last sitting down next to Furin. Sarmeth had returned, but he declined to sit and simply stood in the back of the room. Gandalf cleared his throat bringing a business tone into the room. The hobbits silenced and began to pay closer attention. Gandalf struggled to find the proper words. Fuirin let out a heavy sigh of frustration, "Well, if no one else has the courage to say it. Then, I shall!"

"Fuirin!" Legolas cried sternly. "_Gently!_" he said switching to elvish, "_He has been through enough!_"

"_Gentle men do not survive, Legolas!_" Fuirin retorted, "_He needs to be scared_."

"_These folk are not so simple as you think_!" Legolas snapped.

"ENOUGH!" Gandalf snapped, "For the courtesy of the others I believe it would be best if we simply spoke in common tongue for the remainder of this little meeting."

Merry and Pippin had been watching the two argue like it was a tennis match. Both looked confused, "Gandalf, what is he trying to say?"

Gandalf let out a heavy sigh, "That it isn't safe in the Shire anymore."

"What?!" Rosie cried who had been listening intently from the kitchen, "What do you mean? All the ruffians and Sharkey's men are gone! I can't imagine a safer place than the shire!"

"Nazgul have been circling around your precious shire for weeks now," Fuirin said bluntly, "They're only waiting for the proper chance to strike!" Rosie gasped and her hands flew to her mouth.

Sam got up and put his hands on his wife's shoulders, "Gandalf... is this true?"

Gandalf nodded solemnly. "We feel it would be safer," Legolas said slowly, "If you came with us... Frodo. Sam. Merry and Pippin."

"What?!" Rosie cried in fright.

"But... but we only just got back," Sam said timidly.

"They were dead!" Merry cried, "All of the ringwraiths were dead! Lady Eowyn and I killed one! I saw it myself!"

"I know," Gandalf said, "We all believed they were dead and gone, but it seems we wrong."

Elenuiel gently let her hand rest on Frodo's shoulder. He was staring forwards in disbelief and shock, but all she could see in his big blue eyes was a great weariness. "Will they come to the shire?" Frodo asked quietly, "Will they... hurt people here?"

"I daresay!" Fuirin said very quickly, "It is of the upmost importance that we leave immediately."

"Where would we go?" Frodo asked. A small amount of hope crept back into his voice, "Rivendell?"

Gandalf frowned, "I'm sorry, Frodo. The enemy expects us to go there."

"We'd make for Mirkwood," Gimli said, "Not the greatest place to be. Too many pussyfooted elves running around." he said with a wink at Legolas. Aral kicked him hard under the table.

"Now hold on!" Rosie interrupted, "Mr. Frodo? Can you make such a journey again? You did it once and that was all well and good, but you're a lot frailer now."

Frodo looked down sadly, "I don't know. But if it's for the good of the Shire, then what choice do I have?"

"You'll like Mirkwood, Mr. Frodo," Rora piped. She ran a sleeve across her mouth trying to wipe away frosting, but only succeeding in spreading it across her face. "It's a lovely place."

"I'm sure it is, Rora," Frodo said with a weak sad smile, "but it's not home."

A pregnant silence filled the air and for a moment no one could think of anything to say. "Well, there's plenty to do if we're leaving tomorrow," Rosie said finally, "I'll have to pack some of my things... and Sam's. You always bring too much dear."

"What?" Sam asked, "And what makes you think you're coming?!"

"Oh just try and leave me behind, dear," Rosie said, "I can't be letting you and Mr. Frodo go off into the mountains alone. Not this time. We best head to bed immediately. I expect we'll have an early start tomorrow."

-888-

"Comfy Master Elf?" Gimli asked with a smug smile. Legolas was sprawled across three hobbit beds put together. Bag End had many many rooms simply built as guest rooms and pantries, but none of the furniture was large enough for "big folk" like Legolas and the other elves.

"I hope you roll out of your bed in the night," Legolas grumbled before rolling over, "And fall on your ax!"

Gimli chuckled before settling down himself. Fuirin was the only other occupant. He lay across his bed, or more to the point, beds, quietly staring at the ceiling paying no heed to the others. Elenuiel and Aral were across the hall with young Rora. They listened to them singing her to sleep gently. Rumil and Orophin were further on down as well as Sarmeth and Gandalf. All of them were sleeping peacefully. Gimli nestled into his blankets with a contented sigh. He could at least fit in his bed, and he intended on enjoying his last sleep with a proper mattress and sheets before he was forced to sleep on top of tree roots.

-888-

Aral was sleeping peacefully wrapped up in her blankets when she felt someone tug on the sleeve of her nightgown. Aral grumbled before rolling over and gazing into Rora's big eyes. "Rora!" she cried in surprise. She leaned over at lit the taper at her bedside, "Haven't we discussed this? You can't stay up an hour later! There's a big day ahead of us..."

"Aral, I heard something outside!" Rora cried, "I think it's an orc! Or maybe a ringwraith."

"Or maybe both," Aral said to herself. She got up and slipped her feet into her shoes. "Rora, I'm sure it was just a bad dream. You should go back to sleep and..."

A loud fearsome wail echoed through the night. This had Elenuiel bolting upright so fast her hair flung around her like a golden wave. "What was that?!" she cried.

"See!" Rora sobbed, "I told you!"

"Aral, keep an eye on Rora," Elenuiel said distractedly as she pulled on her shoes. She snatched her silver bow off the floor and hurried out of her room.

"While you what?!" Aral cried, "Singlehandedly take on a ringwraith?! Elen?!"

Elenuiel was halfway out her door when she crashed into Legolas. "You heard that too?" he asked.

"Kind of hard to miss," Elenuiel said.

"Where's Frodo?" Fuirin asked urgently.

Another scream echoed down the hallway, but this one wasn't a ringwraith. This was the scream of a hobbit. The elves clamored one after another down the hallway with Gimli close behind them.

-888-

They arrived in Frodo's room only to find Sam already there cradling his poor master in his arms. Frodo had fainted away. Sam looked up relieved to see them. "Oh thank goodness you're here!" he cried, "We heard the cries! Then, Mr. Frodo started clutching his shoulder and then he screamed. Oh! He screamed something terrible! Then, his eyes kind of rolled back and he clean fainted away!"

Suddenly, Frodo jerked in Sam's arms. "No! No! Don't take me away! Sam! Help! Where are you sam!" He cried in pain and fear.

"I'm right here, master!" Sam cried desperately, "Please Mr. Frodo open your eyes!"

"What should we do?!" Fuirin asked, "We need a healer."

"Oh for the love of the valor!" They heard Elenuiel exclaim," Move over!" She shoved Legolas and Fuirin away and she nearly tripped over Gimli as she made her way to Frodo's side. "Hold him upright," she ordered Sam. Sam didn't question her. "Frodo," she said softly. Frodo was panting his eyes were open, but they were glazed over and unfocused. "Frodo, look at me," she said. Frodo closed his eyes tightly shaking his head in protest. "Frodo!" she said in a soft but incredibly stern voice, "Look at me!"

Frodo slowly opened his eyes and gazed into her ice blue ones. Elenuiel gazed into his and whispered softly to him in elvish. A barrage of images flooded her senses. The pain and shock of it all almost shook her off balance. A heavy weight around his neck, cutting into his flesh and dragging him down, voices tempting and taunting in cruel whispers, a long journey where each step felt as though it were a mile, days of living in fear almost too afraid to sleep, days without water or food, and then above it all a great eye gazing down on him always watching.

Elenuiel struggled to regain her focus. She tried to send her thoughts through to Frodo. _It was long ago. So long ago. I know you feel the pain still. At least a part of it will always be there, but you are strong. More strong than you know. And your friends are all around you. We won't let you falter. Come back to the light._

Frodo finally gave a shudder before flopping back into Sam's arms into a peaceful sleep. "He'll be alright now," Elenuiel said she backed away slowly. She seemed strangely tired. Legolas watched her with curiosity.

"Gandalf lifted Frodo and began to carry him back to his bed, "Well, the danger is gone... at least for tonight, though Sarmeth and I will take turns standing guard. The rest of you must try to go back to sleep."

"Sleep? Sleep?!" Aral cried, "After that! I may never sleep again!"

-888-

Elenuiel didn't immediately return to her bed. Frodo's healing had taken a lot out of her. She loved her cousin, but Rumil was right about her chatting. No. She needed a quiet moment right now. She wandered into Frodo's study and sat down on one of the soft armchairs.

"May I ask what _that_ was?!" She looked up to see Legolas in the doorway.

"A blessing from my aunt," Elenuiel said, "I have inherited a few of her gifts. Healing is one of them."

"Healing?" Legolas asked perplexed, "That didn't entirely look like a healing."

"Well, not healing exactly," Elenuiel said, "I can... It's very easy for me to perceive pain."

"Pain?"

"Yes," Elenuiel said, "It's been hovering around the poor hobbit since we came here. Especially when I looked into those eyes of his. You see I find out what is paining a person and then I can better understand how to heal them. I knew whatever Frodo was feeling was bad, but I wasn't quite expecting that..."

Legolas frowned, "The hobbit has been through a lot. More than either of us can imagine."

"Yes," Elenuiel said distractedly, "The journey will be hard on him." She glanced up at Legolas and he caught her stare for a moment. "Of course... Frodo is not the only one with troubles."

"What?!" Legolas asked.

"It wraps around you like a cloak," Elenuiel said, "One that you are constantly throwing aside and ignoring."

"My issues are inconsequential!" Legolas said quickly, "Frodo is my main concern now. I bid you good night, Lady Elenuiel."

Legolas left quickly, but Elenuiel added as he left, "I wish your father could see as I could. For then he would realize what a noble son he has." Legolas froze down the hallway. He looked back at Elenuiel for a few moments before shaking his head and returning to his room. Tomorrow was going to be a long day indeed.


	14. Chapter 14

Into the West

A Legolas and Gimli story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from this story aside from the twisted characters from my own imagination.

"_**The Road goes ever on and on**_

_**Out of the door where it began..."**_

_-Hobbit walking song_

Chapter. 14

"Rain," Gimli announced the next morning as they ate their last proper breakfast before setting out. "Can't think of a better way to start out a long journey." He frowned and trudged back to his seat. No one was in an especially cheery mood that morning. It had been a long night. The elves and Gimli had taken turns standing guard over Frodo while Sarmeth and Gandalf circled the house. Now everyone was tired and the rain would only make things worse once they started going.

Rosie was wringing her hands as she stood at the window gazing out at the rain. "Oh Sam!" she cried, "I never was one for adventures. Not like you and Mr. Frodo."

"Now now, my dear," Sam said patting her hand, "Don't look at it that way. We're going on a lovely visit to see the elves. I never did give you a proper honeymoon."

Rosie whirled around to face Sam, "Ringwraiths don't chase after you on honeymoons, Samwise Gamgee." She hurried away over to Frodo's side. "And how are you doing this morning Mr. Frodo?" she asked gently placing her hands on his shoulders, "You had a rather nasty spell last night."

"I'm fine," Frodo said softly. Aral looked at him quizzically. There were dark circles beneath his eyes. He looked as though he didn't sleep at all last night, but she was sure that Elenuiel's healing sleep had given him a descent eight hours at least.

"We should set out as soon as possible," Fuirin said, "We don't have time to dally."

"I guess that means we're not getting second breakfasts for a while," Pippin grumbled.

-888-

Some time later Legolas, Rumil, Orophin, and Fuirin had loaded up the ponies and were ready to leave. Some of Rora's little friends even chanced the rain to wave goodbye to her. Rora waved goodbye reluctantly. It almost felt like leaving her home village again.

Progress was slow. The rain had made most of the roads leading out of the shire muddy and treacherous and hobbits, by nature, aren't the speediest travelers.

Elenuiel struggled to ride alongside Legolas, but when she did he sped up his horse to ride closer to Fuirin and Gimli. Aral caught the gesture. "What did you do to him?!" Aral whispered fiercely.

"Nothing!" Elenuiel said, "I just said something about how I knew he was in pain and..."

Aral groaned, "Elen! You didn't!"

"Was that so wrong?" Elenuiel demanded.

"Yes!" Aral cried, "Most people don't exactly like other people poking into their thoughts and finding out their weaknesses. A hobbit who's writhing in pain is one thing... but the elven prince too?!"

Elenuiel frowned. She had not thought of that. No wonder the prince was avoiding her. She could see things about him that no one else could. She could see behind his stoic face. His deepest hurts and fears. And surprisingly enough none of them were from a battlefield.

-888-

"Haven't you had enough troubles with women?" Fuirin asked as Legolas rode alongside him. Legolas let out a heavy sigh, but did not respond. "_Mellon nin_," Fuirin suddenly said softly switching over to elvish, "_I thought I should tell you. I have been thinking about what you said. I should fight for Hareth._"

Legolas raised an eyebrow, "_Go on."_

"_I'm going to ask her father for marriage when we return_," Fuirin said swallowing hard, "_And should he say no. I will run away with her. We will run away to the undying lands where our love will bloom forever and no one will order our hearts_."

Legolas looked astonished at his announcement. He nearly burst out in common tongue before controlling his emotions, "_This is very dangerous, Fuirin. My Fath.. King Thranduil will not be pleased by this news, nor will the Lady Queen. Hareth's father might even disown her_."

"_Hareth will come with me_," Fuirin said confidently, "_I don't doubt this_." Legolas didn't respond right away. "_Why so solemn?_" Fuirin asked.

"_As your friend I would tell you to follow your heart_," Legolas said, "_But as your prince, I must warn you that you upset the delicate politics of the Woodland Realm._"

Fuirin raised an eyebrow, "_Is this your only motive for wanting to keep the marriage?_"

"_What do you mean?_"

Fuirin let out a sigh, _"I know, Legolas. I know you loved her once. I love her still. More than you can ever know!"_

"_That ship has sailed, Fuirin_," Legolas said. A pleasant memory of young love drifted through his mind. Hareth's pretty green eyes and a brief kiss that she had given Legolas when they were young. But that was all it was. A memory. " _I am not in love with Hareth, but if I truly was I would not keep her from you._" He met Fuirin's gaze. "_I know you two love each other very much. I don't want to hurt either of you."_

"_So what say you?_" Fuirin asked quietly. Legolas didn't respond at first. "_Well?!_"

"_I say that I wish you luck_," Legolas said, "_For whatever path you choose. You will need luck on your side."_

Gimli ambled up alongside Legolas with Rora riding on his shoulders. "All that muttering in elvish can only mean one thing. Something about Hareth?"

Legolas nodded. Gimli scowled, "We have more important issues than your love life."

-888-

The company finally stopped for a rest at sundown. Sam was almost immediately preparing a meal. While the other hobbits began gathering firewood and Rumil and Orophin argued about how to properly start a fire. Finally, Sarmeth rolled his eyes and stomped over to the fire. He picked up a small piece of wood and muttered a few words. Seconds later it burst into flames. He gave the brothers an I-told-you-so look before skulking back into the shadows to stand next to Gandalf. Gandalf chuckled quietly and nodded to his young pupil approvingly. Rosie sat next to Gimli and Aral. She had kicked her shoes off and was rubbing her sore feet. Gimli had to smile at the hobbitwife's gumption. He had not heard her utter a single complaint all day. Which was more than he could say about their other "travel worn veterans." Pippin was whining that he was hungry about two hours after their breakfast.

Aral was softly singing Rora to sleep. Gimli sat down next to her and she gave him a warm smile. "Hullo Gimli," Aral said, "Lovely night. Hardly any ringwraiths out." she chuckled softly, "If Rumil heard me say that he'd give me his serious face and tell me that there's nothing laughable about ringwraiths."

Gimli smiled at her. Aral's bubbly happiness was infectious. "Aye that he would," Gimli agreed, "That he would." Aral laid the sleeping Rora down on the soft ferns and tucked her blanket tightly around her body. "Aral," Gimli said softly, "Might I ask you something?"

"Anything," Aral said brightly.

"In all the years that you lived with Galadriel," Gimli asked, "Have you ever looked inside her mirror."

Aralnel's dazzling smile fell quite suddenly. Gimli didn't like the look of it. "I did," she softly, "Once when I was very young." Aralnel began fidgeting with a loose strand of her hair. "It was just when the dark things were starting to come back and Galadriel was seeking guidance. She left a few drops of the water still inside it. So, me being the curious child that I was, I looked down at it. There was only enough to see one vision, but it frightened me so much I started crying out. Then, Galadriel rushed inside and pulled me away. She spoke to me so sternly. She begged that I tell her everything that I saw in it. I've never wanted to look at it ever since." Aral gave a small shudder at the thought of the memory.

"What did you see?" Gimli asked listening intently, "That frightened you so much?"

Aralnel shrugged, "It was really quite foolish, now that I think of it. It was of me and Elen. But we weren't children. No. I believe it would still be many years from now... if it does happen. Which I don't think it shall. But anyway Elenuiel and I were standing alone in the golden wood. All the other elves were gone. I don't know where. Perhaps across the sea? It was all quiet and still, but it didn't seem lonely. Though it was rather somber. Then, Elenuiel hugged me in the vision and got onto her horse, Maen. She rode away, far out of the woods. And I got this horrible dark overwhelming feeling that she would never come back. That she would ride away and I would never see her again," Aral broke her reverie to look over at Gimli, "I know you must think that it was silly, but Elenuiel is the only family I have left. And the thought of her leaving..." Aral shivered.

"It's not silly at all, my dear," Gimli said with a warm smile, "You just love your cousin a lot."

Aral nodded, "Why do you ask about Galadriel's mirror anyway? Did she let you see it?"

"Aye," Gimli said nodding, "And a terrible sight I saw!"

Gimli explained to her his vision. Aral nearly clutched Rora when he mentioned his sight of her wandering around in the dark. He told of her of the ringwraiths and the man, or elf, being tortured and her eyes went wide with fear. "Those are many frightful visions," Aral said softly. Gimli nodded. "But maybe this can give you comfort," she said, "Galadriel's mirror shows only the shades of what _can_ be. Not what _will_ be. There is always hope to change that future."

-888-

Legolas stood a short distance sneaking lumps of sugar to Elenuiel's horse, Maen. He felt slightly guilty. He had just admonished Rora for doing the same thing, telling her that the horse would get fat if she kept feeding it like that. "Oh well, my friend," Legolas said stroking his mane, "Everyone deserved their treats every now and again."

"If you keep feeding my horse he'll only want to ride next to you," Legolas jumped at the sudden voice. Elenuiel appeared almost like magic out of a small grove of trees. "Of course," she said sheepishly, "If that would stop you from avoiding me, then by all means keep feeding him."

Legolas wiped the rest of the sugar on his leggings. He wasn't entirely sure what to tell this strange elven woman. "I don't read your thoughts," Elenuiel said, "I know what causes you pain. That's all. I don't poke inside your mind." Legolas met her gaze in surprise. "I'm sorry for frightening you."

"Frightening me?!" Legolas snapped, "I've come face to face with a ringwraith and you think a mere woman frightens me?"

"Somedays yes," Elenuiel said with a small smile, "If that woman is Hareth."

Legolas started blushing faintly around the ears. "I accept your apology," he murmured before hurrying back to Gimli's side. Elenuiel watched him go with a sad expression on her face.

"Oh don't worry any about him, dearie," a sudden cheery voice interrupted her thoughts. Rosie bustled over to her side.

"Miss Rosie," Elenuiel said in surprise.

Rosie bobbed a small curtsy, "My Lady Elenuiel."

Elenuiel smiled but raised her hand, "Elen. Elen will do just fine."

"Oh of course milady," Rosie said with a smile, "You do have a lovely name, Elenuiel. Perhaps a mite _too_ pretty for everyday wear and tear. Yes, I do like that. Elen."

Elenuiel smiled as Rosie linked her arm in hers. "He's an elf and he comes a lot closer to perfect than most others, no mistake, but he is still _male._"

"What do you mean?" Elenuiel asked.

"I mean I think he's actually afraid of lasses," Rosie said with a smile, "He's so calm and cool all the time, but when you show up he just goes to pieces like a child." She got a dreamy look in her eyes, "Just like my Sam when we were courting."

Elenuiel laughed out loud. Legolas afraid of girls? Who would have thought! She slid her arm around Rosie, "I think we'll get along just fine, Miss Rose."


	15. Chapter 15

Into the West

A Legolas and Gimli story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1

"_**Forty two! Master Legolas!" he cried, "How is it with you?"**_

"_**You have passed my score by one," Legolas answered, "But I do not grudge you the game, so glad am I to see you on your legs."**_

_-Gimli and Legolas comparing their scores at Helm's Deep_

_The Two Towers_

Chapter. 15

"How many days?!!" Rora cried in surprise.

"Four days," Aral said cheerfully, "We'll be back in the Great Forest in four days time." Rora let out a loud, almost comical, groan. Aral chuckled to herself, "Now now!" she chided, "It's your own fault for sneaking along."

"Well, who knew that it was going to be so _boring_!" Rora moaned.

"Would you rather be chased down by ringwraiths?" Aral asked. Rora gave a small shiver before shaking her head. "Then, stop your whining!"

"I'm rather thankful it's been so boring," Gandalf said, "It's far better than the opposite. Which is what I expected..." he trailed off sadly looking at Frodo who was following behind quietly. He hadn't said very much since they had started out.

"Don't worry, Frodo," Aral said boldly, "I'll protect you."

Rumil let out a loud snort, that may have been a laugh. "Where's Legolas and Mr. Gimbli?" Rora asked.

"Riding up ahead," Frodo said with a faint smile, Rora's precociousness was the only thing that could coax a smile out of him lately. He laughed quietly every time that Rora called Gimli 'Gimbli.' There current position wasn't helping his mood either. They were passing Weathertop which loomed in the distance. Frodo's shoulder was paining him now more than ever. He was so close to the place where he had received his deadly wound. The place that had almost been his grave.

-888-

"Honestly, you elves!" Gimli grumbled, "I'll never understand you. You're in the middle of the woods, surrounded by ringwraiths and you still manage to find time to argue about who's marrying who!"

Legolas smiled, "It's just one of our many charms, Master Gimbli." Gimli scowled at the mention of his new pet name. "At least we elves _have_ certain charms."

"I'll have you know, Master Pointy Ears!" Gimli said indignantly, "That we dwarves have many exceptional _charms_ and talents!"

"Gimli, being able to belch and pass gas at the same time doesn't really constitute as a talent."

"You're only saying that because you can't do it!" Gimli sputtered.

"Please refrain from sharing any of your... er talents around my father," Legolas said.

"He can't do it either," Gimli said childishly, "It's a _dwarven_ charm!"

"Pity," Legolas said, "I shall have to bask in your glory, smelly dwarf."

"Prissy elf!"

Legolas laughed out loud, " Ah my pungent friend, with comrades like you who needs enemies?"

"No one needs them," Gimli said with a sigh, "We just keep managing to get them." He thought again about the terrible vision he had seen in the mirror and shivered. Legolas caught the gesture.

"I may not have the powers of Lady Elenuiel," Legolas said. He ignored Gimli's smirk at the mention of her name. "But I seem to sense that something is troubling you."

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty blonde head about," Gimli said quickly. Legolas let out a sigh and thankfully let the conversation drop. The two rode on further down the road. Far enough away from the troubles to breathe, but not far away enough to forget them.

-888-

Gandalf strode out at the front of the little group speeding up a little bit. Sarmeth eagerly struggled to keep up with him like a puppy chasing after his master. Unfortunately, Sarmeth's robes were still a little long. He tripped head over heels and fell flat on his face.

Elenuiel leaped down from her horse to. She offered her hand to Sarmeth to help him up. Sarmeth sprang away from her hand as though she had burned him. Mistrust hung in his dark eyes. He scurried away from her as quick as possible. He followed close behind Gandalf.

"Honestly!" Aral snapped, "She was just trying to help."

"He's afraid that I'm going to bewitch him," Elenuiel sighed.

"Such a foolish child," Rose said shaking her head.

"Not foolish," Elenuiel said, "Just suspicious of everything. And rightly so..."

Now Aral whirled around on Elenuiel, "Eleeen!" she moaned, sounding almost like Rora. "You didn't go poking into his thoughts did you?!"

"It wasn't on purpose!" Elen cried defensively.

"Well, what did you see?" Aral asked curiously.

"Now who's invading his privacy?!" Elenuiel snapped.

"Just tell me!" Aral said.

"I found out why he's so quiet," Elenuiel said to Aral.

"Oh?"

"He was raised in a village not far from Orthanac," Elenuiel said, "He came into his powers at a very young age and no one in his village really knew how to help him. A bunch of ignorant people. Terrified of anything new or different. Someone, an uncle I guess, tried to get him to light a fire using a spell. Lazy bum wouldn't do it himself. Anyway, he accidentally set a house on fire in the process. The village wanted to banish him from the village, but his uncle intervened on his behalf. I guess he felt guilty for his hand in causing the fire. They came to a concession. Sarmeth would be allowed to stay, but he was ordered to become a mute. He's slowly speaking a little bit when Gandalf asks him to perform spells, like our campfire the other night. He has quite a talent with fire, but for so many years he was ordered to remain silent. That way there couldn't be any more... accidents."

"You found all that out with a touch?" Aral asked.

"Well, er no," Elenuiel said sheepishly, "I didn't truly trust him at first so I've been trying to scry him and that's what I've gotten so far. He's very guarded and I'm sure there's more, but he doesn't let me see anything about Saruman. I imagine it was a very traumatic time for him."

"That's ridiculous!" Aral cried, "That wasn't his fault!"

"Though it does explain his silence," Elenuiel said with a shrug, "Poor boy's always had a hard life. And that was before Saruman came through."

"The war's been hard on all of us," Frodo said suddenly. Elenuiel and Aralnel jumped. Neither had been aware that he had been listening. "I just want it to be over," Frodo said mournfully, "But it never ends."

Aral gently put her hand on his shoulder, "It will end someday, my friend. Someday!"

-888-

"Do you hear that?!" Legolas cried halting suddenly. So suddenly, that Gimli walked into his back.

Gimli grumbled, "No, Legolas, you've already pointed out the shortcomings of my hearing."

"I fear we've found the trouble we've been dreading so long," Legolas said with fear in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Gimli asked nervously. Suddenly, a wicked cry echoed throughout the wilds. "Oh no!"

"We've got to get back to them!" Legolas said wheeling Arod around sharply. Gimli clung to his friend's back as they raced back to their companions.

Frodo's face went pure white at the sound. He dropped to the ground clutching his shoulder tightly. Aralnel scooped him up in her arms. "Are you alright?"

"It hurts!" Frodo cried sadly, "My shoulder! I can feel the blade!"

"It's ringwraiths!" Pippin cried in a panic! "They're coming after us!"

"Must you scream so?!" Fuirin snapped at the hobbit, "Now is not the time!" Pippen silenced quickly.

"Sarmeth, get a bonfire going!" Gandalf ordered, "That might hold them off for a moment. Sarmeth nodded and whispered a few soft words. Then, the bundle of wood for their campfire sprang to life with wild red flames.

"Good," Gandalf said, "Now we only have to..."

"Gandalf watch out!" Rumil screamed suddenly. Out of the foliage two ringwraiths sprang out shrieking wildly. Gandalf managed to quickly throw up his sword in time to parry the blow. Two more ringwraiths burst through the shrubbery. Elenuiel boldly placed herself between the ringwraith and Merry and Pippin.

"She elf!" the wraith hissed, "Get away! Surrender the hobbits and you shall be spared!"

"I don't abandon my friends!" Elenuiel declared.

"They will not be harmed," the wraith hissed, "Our master wishes to question them."

"You creatures know nothing of mercy!" Elenuiel yelled, "Crawl back to the pits of Mordor!"

The wraiths shrieked and stormed forwards. Frodo let out a scream of pain and collapsed into Aralnel. Aral shifted him onto her shoulder and hurried behind the blazing fire. Elenuiel stuck one of her arrows into the fire and then fired it at the oncoming wraith. The wraith squealed, but this scream was wrought with pain. At that moment Legolas and Gimli tore through the undergrowth.

"Legolas!" Gandalf screamed over the din of the battle, "Gimli! Get the ringbearer out of here!" Aral leaped over and shoved Frodo into their arms.

"Run!" she ordered, "We'll hold them off!"

Gimli held Frodo close while Legolas kicked Arod hard yelling at him to run. The spooked horse reared back and let out a panicked whinny before charging away from the ringwraiths.

-888-

"_Faster! Faster!_" Legolas whispered to Arod as they flew across the plains like the wind.

"Legolas! We've got company!" Gimli cried. Frodo woke up groggily still clutching his shoulder in pain.

"More ringwraiths?!" Legolas groaned.

"No!" Gimli cried, "Orcs!"

Frodo peered at them. Sure enough a small brigade of orcs had been waiting behind the ringwraiths. They were close behind them. Snarling and waving their weapons. Frodo let out a small cry. "Faster Arod!"

PING! The sound reverberated through the air. A slingstone had hit Gimli hard in the head. The dwarf fell to the ground in a daze. "Gimli!" Frodo screamed.

Legolas looked around to see his friend on the ground. The dwarf got up slowly rubbing his head. "Gimli no!" Legolas cried.

"We have to go back for him!" Frodo wailed, "We have to!"

Legolas stood there for a moment in shock. He was torn in two. Frodo had to be protected, but he couldn't simply leave his companion behind. "Ride on, Frodo!" Legolas ordered handing Frodo the reins. Frodo gripped them and managed to get the horse under control. Legolas nimbly threw himself off the horse landing lightly on his feet. He hurried back to his friend's side while Frodo thundered away.

Gimli had made it to his feet. He whirled around slicing an orc's head clean off his shoulders with one swipe of his powerful axe. "Aye take that!" he yelled, "And that! And that! I have an orc killing record." Suddenly, a big one tried to get him from behind. Gimli froze in a horrible panick. The orc had raised his scimtar high over his head, but he halted suddenly and fell to the ground, an arrow sticking out of his back.

Legolas hurried forwards. He swapped his bow for his long white knives instead. Gimli nodded his thanks before going for the next orc. Legolas moved gracefully from one orc to the next managing to slay quite a few.

That was when disaster struck. One big orc seperated himself from the group. He took aim at Frodo riding away in the distance. Legolas caught the gesture too late. "NO!" Legolas screamed. The arrow soared true striking down Arod. The horse plummeted to the ground taking the hobbit with him. Frodo struggled to get his feet. He ran as far as his short legs could take him. A horrible shriek filled the air. Two ringwraiths swooped down and swiped up the hobbit by his cloak. One ringwraith signalled to the big orc. The orc raised a horn to his laps and let out a blatting noise. The orcs suddenly tore away abandoning the elf and the dwarf.

-888-

The others were abandoned as well. The orcs and ringwraiths suddenly tore away from them as though moved by some spell. "What happened?!" Fuirin cried, "They just left!"

Legolas and Gimli stumbled back into the clearing where they had left them.

"They just left?!" Elenuiel cried in disbelief.

Gimli shook his grizzled head. "They didn't _just_ leave. They took Frodo."


	16. Chapter 16

Into the West

A Legolas and Gimli story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Lord of the Rings. They all belong to Tolkien and I am not worthy to polish his pencils!

"_**Doom drove them on. Darkness took them.**_

_**Horse and horseman; hoofbeats afar**_

_**Sank into silence."**_

_-Rohan war song._

Chapter. 16

For a moment all they could do was stand there in stunned, horrified silence as they listened to the dreadful news. Sam's trembling voice was enough to break the terrible silence. "Frodo?!" he whispered.

Fuirin whirled around to face Legolas and Gimli, "_What have you done?!_" he snapped in silvan. Legolas didn't respond right away. Fuirin asked again, _"What have you done?!!"_

"_He fell off the horse,_" Legolas murmured weakly.

"_The dwarf_?!" Fuirin cried, "_And you went back for him_?!"

"_I won't abandon one companion for another, Fuirin_!" Legolas retorted angrily.

"_I daresay that the ringbearer would be more sorely missed than some dwarf!_" Fuirin spat. Legolas threw himself at Fuirin with a cry of rage toppling him to the ground. Those who couldn't speak elvish stood there looking at the two in confusion before they managed to yank the two apart. Finally, they succeeded. Gandalf was holding Legolas back by the livid elf's shirt collar. Aralnel had a tight grip on Fuirin's sleeve. "It's a pity!" Fuirin said casutically, "That the hobbit was captured instead of you! We could have spared your father from yet another one of your disappointing performances." Suddenly, all the rage fled from Legolas's face and was replaced with a feeling of shame. He looked down abashed and unsure how to respond.

Elenuiel, however, was not so silent. In one violent gesture Elenuiel swatted Fuirin across the face. Aral winced as she watched. "I think you forget who our real enemy is!" Elenuiel snapped angrily, "Perhaps if you stopped wasting time casting blame about we could go and rescue the hobbit ere night falls and he's halfway to Mordor! We don't have much time, but if we break camp immediately we should be able to catch up with them."

"The other hobbits should still continue on to Mirkwood," Gimli noted, "They would only be a hindrance tracking orcs."

Sam began to protest immediately, "But Mr. Frodo..."

"Sam, he's right!" Rosie cried suddenly. She had been silent throughout the whole ordeal. She was struggling to be strong, but tear tracks ran down her face as she tried to speak. "We don't know how to wield a sword. We can't ride for hours at a time. We'd do more damage than good."

Sam looked like he was willing to protest further, but he did the reason in his wife's words. "Then, we best break camp as soon as possible then."

Legolas was quite somber after the shouting match with Fuirin. "He didn't mean it, lad," Gimli said, "He's just a little hot under the collar right now."

"He was right," Legolas said dully.

"No!" Gimli blustered, "No! No! You can't start thinking that! We'll get Frodo back. Then, everything will be fine!" Legolas nodded, but he didn't look too convinced. He wandered off into the distance. "Where are you going?" Gimli asked. Legolas made a distracted motion at the corpse of brave Arod. The noble steed who had carried them through so many dangers only to be slain at the quest's end. Gimli nodded understandingly and allowed Legolas to go retrieve the saddle.

-888-

Aral began scooping together their things. They had divided the little group into two. Sarmeth, Aralnel. Orophin, and Rumil would take the remaining hobbits north to Mirkwood while Gandalf, Elenuiel, Fuirin, Legolas and Gimli would ride after Frodo, even though Fuirin and Legolas were loathe to travel with each other. Aral lifted Gimli's bag. She noticed there was something strange about it. It was far heavier than before. Aral allowed a thin smile to cross her lips. _Rora_. She clearly did not like the idea of being separated from Legolas and Gimli. Aralnel shook her head. That trick could only work so many times. "Gimli," she whispered, "Take my bag instead. Rora's hiding in yours thinking she'll stow along again."

"Of course," Gimli said ruefully. He knew that it was too dangerous for the little mite, but she sure made things much cheerier.

Elenuiel emerged from the clearing looking rather concerned. "Aral," she said anxiously, "You didn't move Maen did you?"

"Your horse?" Aralnel asked, "No, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

Elenuiel let out a heavy sigh, "I think we have a problem. I had her tethered over there in that grove of trees, but she's gone."

Gimli felt a sick feeling overwhelm him. He got up quickly and glanced off in the distance where Legolas had been. Arod's corpse lay there, but the saddle was missing... and so was Legolas. "Oh no!" Gimli murmured, "Legolas! What foolishness have you gotten yourself into?!"

-888-

Legolas flew across the plains on Maen. Maen was a speedy horse almost as fast as Shadowfax was. The white stallion charged across the grounds trusting Legolas as much as she trusted her own mistress. Partly because Legolas had a gift with animals, but also because Legolas had charmed her with sugar cubes for so long. He could see why Elenuiel loved the creature so much. Legolas winced as he thought about Elenuiel finding out about the missing mare. _She will drag my body behind Maen when she catches up with me. _Legolas frowned.

Finally, the orc party came into view. Legolas brought Maen to a halt. He brushed his fingers through her mane and whispered gently for her to stay in one place. Legolas crept up to the party. They were all around a bonfire while the ringwraiths stayed a fair distance away, avoiding the dangerous flames. Legolas could see a small figure curled up in a ball a short distance away from the fire. Frodo.

Legolas moved quickly through the brush, gripping the hilts of his twin knives. There were more orcs than he had thought before. He swallowed hard. If this didn't work he would at least take out as many as he could at once. He drew a deep breath before he leapt out into the circle of orcs driving his knives deep into the exposed back of one of the orcs. The orc let out a dying wail before he crumpled to the ground. Legolas whipped his knives out and jabbed one into the stomach of an oncoming orc. Another orc beat Legolas across the head. Legolas dropped to the ground temporarily dazed. He fumbled to retrieve his knife before slicing an orc's leg hard. Finally, two orcs came at Legolas at once pinning him to the ground. "What's this then?!" the leader of the orcs roared as he made his way through. He stared at Legolas lying there in the dirt. He laughed wickedly, "Well, the prey comes to us then? Awful bold elf. Attempting a rescue attempt on your own. Too bad it didn't work. Throw him with the other!" The orcs bound Legolas's hands before tossing him next to Frodo.

Legolas rolled onto his stomach and inched forwards on his elbows closer to Frodo's still body. He shook Frodo awake as gently as he could. The hobbit was shivering in his sleep and was ice cold to the touch doubtlessly because of his re-exposure to the ringwraiths. He opened his big eyes wearily. Once he caught a glimpse of the elf he let out a cry, "Legolas! What are you doing here?!"

"Shh!" Legolas hushed, "Are you alright?"

Frodo nodded sadly, "They captured you?"

"Yes," Legolas said gruffly, "I lasted longer than I thought I would though."

"What?!" Frodo asked in confusion.

"Shh!" Legolas whispered again, "Once the sun sets we'll work out a plan."

"You let them capture you?" Frodo whispered in awe, "To save me?" Legolas nodded.

"If you keep quiet. There may yet be hope for both of us."

-888-

"Stop looking at me like it's my fault!" Fuirin snapped at Elenuiel as she mounted Fuirin's horse. The two had to share due to the lack of steeds available.

"It _is_ your fault!" Gimli snarled atop his perch on Shadowfax. If it weren't for your harsh words he'd still be here!"

"Legolas, is being far too sensitive!" Fuirin cried.

"You told him it would have been better if he had been captured!" Gimli retorted, "So where do you think he is now?! I can only hope that your foolishness hasn't killed my friend!"

"He's my companion as well, dwarf," Fuirin spat the last word.

"You have a funny way of showing it!" Gimli yelled, "You've done nothing but blame, berate, and humiliate him since we came to Mirkwood! If this is how you treat your friends I pity your enemies for they must receive cruelty beyond imagination!"

"Silence!" Elenuiel cried, "I've had enough of both of you! Legolas is out there. Most likely surrounded by orcs! And he has my horse!" The little group charged off following Legolas's tracks. Gimli and Fuirin were exchanging seething looks the entire way.

-888-

Night had fallen. Legolas lay next to Frodo very still. He listened to the orcs loud foghorn snores. He slowly moved his hand down into his boot. The orcs had confiscated his knives and bow, but they had missed something. He slipped out a tiny blade, like a razor. He slowly began to cut through Frodo's bounds, whispering to the hobbit as he did. "Listen carefully," Legolas said, "Keep your cloak wrapped close around you. It should help shield you from the orcs if the darkness alone can't do it. Maen is in that clearing. Ride due east until you find the others."

"What about you?" Frodo asked nervously.

"Don't worry."

"No!" Frodo protested, "I can't leave you."

"No, Frodo!" Legolas said sternly, "If you stay here much longer you'll die." Frodo blanched at his words. Legolas added a little more gently, "I'm sure your shoulder has been paining you of late." Frodo's hand unconsciously clutched his throbbing shoulder. His arm was numb with cold. "Don't worry about me," Legolas said.

"But."

"I have a plan," Legolas lied and then offered him a reassuring smile, "Tell Gimli I will see him in a few days time and that my orc count is now up to twelve with these last few."

Frodo smiled nervously as the last couple of bonds fell from his hands. "Go," Legolas whispered. Frodo got to his feet unsteadily before sneaking off into the night. He paused briefly to peer back at Legolas, but Legolas waved him on brusquely. Frodo looked unsure, but offered Legolas a small wave of farewell and vanished into the darkness.

-888-

Aralnel and the others finally stopped for the night. She helped Rosie and Pippin down off her horse and then removed the heavy sack that contained Rora. "Okay, Rora," she said, "The joke is over. I know that you're in there." She plopped the sack on the ground. "That trick won't work twice on me," she said, "Though it was a nice try. I know you want to go with them, but its just too dangerous. You're really better off coming with us to Mirkwood." Silence. "Rora?" Aral asked, "Oh honestly," Aral knelt down and opened the bag, "You know you're being very stubborn and its probably my own fault. I'm probably where you picked up that stubborn streak, but really..." Aral halted midsentence. She gazed into the bag with horror.

"RUMIL!" she yelled.

"Aral!" Rumil snapped, "Are you crazy? Do you want to bring all the orcs of Mordor down upon us?"

"Rumil look!" Aral cried turning red with anger. Rumil looked down at the bag. It was full of rocks.

"What on earth...?" Rumil asked, "Where's Rora?"

"She filled it with rocks!" Aralnel cried, "She made me think that she was in this bag! I bet you she's in Gimli's pack right now!"

Rumil looked down at the pack feeling mixed feelings. He was horrified, but at the same time he was a little impressed by Rora's ingenuity. "Then," he said slowly, "That means... Rora is riding north with Gimli and the others!"

"Yep," Aral said grimly, "After an entire party of orcs."


	17. Chapter 17

Into the West

A Legolas and Gimli story

DISCLAIMER: Same old same old. See chapter. 1

"_**They hate us. If those two had seen us they would have dropped all their quarrel until we were dead."**_

_-Frodo on the cruelty of orcs_

_The Return of the King_

Chapter. 17

Rora snickered quietly. She sat nestled away in a saddle bag. Even though she was jolted every time the horse moved, she was at least going along for the ride. She did feel a little bad about fooling Aral. She liked Aral a lot, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Rora grumbled as a particular hard jolt shook the bag. Gimli nearly fell off the horse. He gripped Elenuiel's arm and hauled himself upright. "Careful Gimli," Elenuiel said distractedly. The reckless she-elf was driving the horse like devils were chasing after them. Gimli didn't mind since he was just as eager to find his dear, incredibly reckless, friend.

Gandalf halted suddenly. He held up a hand. The rest of them stopped abruptly. "A rider approaches," he said quietly.

Gimli dropped down from the horse and hefted his axe. "I dare them to come! And if they hurt my companion...!"

"Calm yourself, dwarf," Elenuiel said though she gripped her bow a little tighter. The rider approached them. The horse was charging forwards like it was possessed, and a slim little passenger clung to its back for dear life. Elenuiel let out a small cry, "Maen!"

"What?" Fuirin asked.

Elenuiel slid off the horse she had been riding. "That's my horse! The horse Legolas took!" she cried.

Fuirin looked at Maen and raised an eyebrow, "That is _not_ Legolas he is bearing now."

"Frodo!" Gandalf cried.

Elenuiel placed two fingers to her lips and let out a sharp whistle. The horse stopped short and trotted over to her. Gandalf hurried over to the horse. Frodo managed to lift his head enough to see the two of them hurrying to his side. He opened his mouth to speak, but then collapsed backwards. Gandalf nimbly caught the hobbit and cradled him in his arms. "Frodo!" he whispered, "What happened? Where's Legolas?"

Big tears formed in Frodo's eyes, "He told me to leave! He told me to go! To go and take his horse."

"His horse?" Elenuiel snapped.

"Where is he now?" Fuirin asked, "You didn't say! Where is he now?!"

"Still there!" Frodo wailed, "With the orcs! He switched places!"

Gimli let out a loud groan, "What is he thinking?! What could drive him to such madness."

Elenuiel locked her cold, ice blue, eyes on Fuirin, "_It's a pity that the hobbit was captured instead of you. We could've spared your father from yet another one of your disappointing performances. _I believe those were the words you used"

Fuirin frowned. He could say nothing in his defense. What Elenuiel said was true. Gimli scowled and kicked Fuirin hard in the shin. Fuirin let out a hiss of pain. He looked down at the dwarf with seething eyes. "Next time you have a suggestion," Gimli spat, "Keep it to yourself! Lest you endanger another member of our company!"

Gandalf had Frodo wrapped tightly in a warm cloak. The poor hobbit was still freezing and his old wound throbbed with pain. Gimli felt a pang of pity for the hobbit. Sam had said that he was sick before they started out. At least in the shire he had a warm bed to sleep in. It would be a cruel time for Frodo from here on out.

"What now?" Elenuiel asked, "Someone better get the little one to Mirkwood lest something _else_ happen. The more distance between him and the ringwraiths the better."

"I will take him," Gandalf said.

"Are you sure?" Gimli asked, "Suppose the ringwraiths head out after him."

"They will doubtlessly," Gandalf said grimly, "But which one of you can fight off ringwraiths while carrying a sick hobbit?"

"And you can old greybeard?" Fuirin asked skeptically.

"Have you not heard the tales of Mithrandir...?!" Elenuiel cried.

"That's enough, Elenuiel," Gandalf said holding up a hand, "We don't have time for folklore. What I mean to say, Master Elf, is that I stand a better chance than any of you."

"What about Legolas?" Gimli asked, "Isn't he surrounded by ringwraiths as well? How are we supposed to fight the remaining eight?!"

"I believe that they will chase after Frodo and I," Gandalf said, "One elf isn't hard to guard. They also seem to be after the rest of the fellowship. My prediction is that they will leave Legolas with the orcs."

"So we have to fight through an army of orcs," Fuirin said, "That's so much easier after all."

"I have faith in you," Gandalf said, "Now. I believe I should begone as quick as possible. They'll be searching for Frodo." Gandalf mounted his horse again. He held Frodo tightly trying to keep him upright. "Good luck to you all," Gandalf said, "I shall see you again in Mirkwood when this foul work is finished." With that Shadowfax ran over the fields. In mere moments, he was only a speck on the horizon.

-888-

Legolas felt the air flee his lungs as a huge, hulking orc threw him down on the ground. He knew that he would be punished for his part in freeing Frodo, but he hadn't expected the orcs to take it so personally. They seemed upset, but there was more to it than them trying to please their new unknown master. They genuinely wanted to hurt the hobbit. Legolas didn't understand how that was possible. How anyone could hate that much... especially a fat little hobbit.

The orc yanked Legolas up by his golden hair and roared in his face. "You will pay dearly for this!" His face was so close to Legolas's that the elf was choking on the orc's rancid breath.

"_Do what you want with me!_" Legolas spat in elvish. The orcs winced as though he had spoken a curse. They hated to hear the elvish tongue. Legolas had been speaking in Silvan since they captured. It was the only way for him to keep them at bay, since they had learned what he had done. Deep whip marks crossed his back from earlier when they furious leader had found out. He was still throwing Legolas into the dirt.

"I thought we were supposed to keep them in one piece," a smaller, foolish orc named Vrack said, "You keep throwing him around like that and he'll split in two!"

"I may make an exception for this one," their big leader scowled.

"I don't see why you're so upset, Ragrak" said, "He's still a member of the fellowship."

Ragrack let out a snort of contempt, "It's like trading the king for the court jester! The ringwraiths will drag the halfling back." He sneered down at Legolas, "And in the mean time I will have my fun dragging the life out of this miserable, elven worm."

Legolas spat in the orc's face. Ragrack furious let out a roar of rage and gripped Legolas by the neck. He pinned him against a tree. Legolas was left struggling for breath. "Do you know how easy it would be for me to kill you?" Ragrack asked angrily, "Do you? Little elf?"

Legolas met the orc's gaze fearlessly, _"Then, do it!"_

Ragrack leaned in close so his yellow eyes met Legolas's blue ones, "Someday I will!" He dropped Legolas roughly. "Pack up!" Ragrack bellowed, "We make for Mordor at once!"

Legolas massaged his neck. He could feel a horrible aching feeling. By tomorrow his neck would be black and blue. An orc dragged him to his feet. The smaller orc, Vrack. "You have more boldness than brains, elf!" he said. Legolas couldn't tell if he was impressed or disgusted.

"Many would agree with you," Legolas said quietly, thinking of Fuirin.

Legolas struggled to keep up with the orcs. They were traveling at a breakneck pace and Legolas was aching from his earlier punishments. They were sparing him no mercy, but he was far more concerned about what awaited him at the end of their journey. Mordor. He had only heard terrible stories about the place. Thankfully, he had been spared from the journey through Mordor. The closest he had been had been the Black Gate. Legolas shivered as he thought of Frodo squirming in pain at the memories of the Black Land. _Stop that! _Legolas reprimanded himself. _You can't afford to be timid! _Legolas would need all his will power and courage to get out of this disaster alive.

-888-

"I can't believe it!" Aral was still ranting about Rora's disappearance, "How could I have been fooled so easily?! I simply handed her to Gimli! Just like she wanted." She threw her hands up in the air and let out a groan, "And you're impressed by her!" she snapped suddenly pointing at Rumil.

"I won't deny it," Rumil said, "She's a smart girl. Even though it would be far better for the rest of us if she weren't so resourceful."

"The poor little girl," Rosie said, "Out there in the woods by herself."

"Now she's not by herself, darling," Sam pointed out, "Mr. Gimli and Miss Elenuiel will keep an eye on her."

"Well, yes Miss Elen is very capable," Rosie agreed, "But one thousand things could happen out there! Orcs and horrible black creatures..." Rosie pulled a dainty handkerchief out of her pocket and dabbed at her eyes, "Perhaps we should've stayed in the Shire, Sam. It seemed so much safer there."

"Now now my pet," he said gently, "The darkness would have found its way there eventually. This is for the best."

"We should've had Rora with us during the quest," Pippin muttered to Merry, "She'd have the orcs running around in circles!"

"You better not tell _her_ that," Aral snapped with surprising sincerity, "No, need to encourage her any more." Pippin flushed.

Orophin stopped suddenly. He perked up instantly. Orophin had exceptional hearing, even by elven standings. "_Brother?_" Rumil asked.

"Orcs," he hissed, the one common speak word he knew.

"Hang on," Aralnel said to Rosie and Sam who were riding with her. She kicked her horse and the two flew forwards. Rosie's ribbons whipped out of her hair and flapped in the breeze. Aralnel found herself wishing that Elenuiel was with them. _Elen always was the faster rider._ Aralnel found herself riding alongside Sarmeth. Sarmeth was muttering something under his breath, something unintelligible. A spell doubtless.

"_They're coming!_" Orophin said, "_They run like the wind!"_

"They must have caught our sent," Rumil said, "They're like dogs on the hunt!"

"I can hear them!" Pippin cried.

Merry slapped a hand across his cousin's mouth, "Hush up! You great ninny! Do you want them to hear us?" Pippin shook his head mutely.

A spear whipped out of thin air. It narrowly missed Rumil's head before it landed, quivering, in the ground a short distance away. "Lovely," Aralnel frowned. The orcs flooded out of the woodlands. Malice and bloodlust gleaming in their yellow eyes. Aralnel urged her horse to go faster, but it did little good. A big orc lunged at Rosie. His long claws raked her arm. Her scream echoed in Aral's ears. The worst noise she had ever heard. Sam drew his little sword and sliced the orc's arm off. "You keep your filthy hands off me girl!" Sam bellowed.

Another orc was about to pounce on them. A vain attempt to bring their horse to the ground. Suddenly, the orc fell backwards a long arrow sticking out of its forehead. "Wow!" Aralnel cried, "Good shot, Rumil! How did you learn to shoot backwards?!"

"It wasn't me!" Rumil yelled back.

"My stars!" Rosie cried, "Look! More elves!" Sure enough a small patrol of elves came charging through. The orcs were quickly overwhelmed by the fierce elven warriors, still they fought on with a fierce hatred. Arrows and spears whizzed through the air. Aral focused mainly on keeping the hobbits out of range. Finally, all the orcs either lay dead in the clearing or they had fled back into the dark woods.

"I recognize these elves," Rumil said, "Their Thranduil's soldiers."

Aralnel frowned, "His Majesty must've gotten tired of waiting for us."

"Perhaps," Rumil said, "But this is good news! That way they can see us safely to Mirkwood."

"Good news?!" Aralnel cried, "Okay, then you can be the one to explain what happened to Thranduil's only son and heir."

Rumil frowned. Aral was right. He did not look forwards to that discussion.


	18. Chapter 18

Into the West

A Legolas and Gimli Story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: Tolkien is a genius. I'm not Tolkien. Therefore I make no money off this.

"_**Rest while you can, little fool," he said. "Rest while you can. We'll find a use for your legs before long. You'll wish you had none before we get home**_

_-an orc taunting his prisoners (Merry and Pippin)_

_The Two Towers_

Chapter. 18

"_You _are telling his majesty."

"Oh and what makes you say that?"

"You're the leader!"

"_Legolas,_ was the leader."

"Oh sure! Legolas why don't you tell your father why you're not here? Oh that's right! You can't. Why? BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN CAPTURED BY ORCS!" Aral let out a cry of frustration.

"Shh!" Rumil hissed. He threw a hand across her mouth, "Could you act your age for once in your life?!"

"_Are you two going to keep arguing all day?_" Orophin asked. Aralnel was quite talented at getting Rumil worked up.

"You have to tell him," Aral said, "You're the closest thing we have to a leader. Gandalf is with the others. You're next." Rumil let out a heavy sigh. "Thranduil won't blame you," Aral said, "You didn't do anything."

"I'm not worried about that," Rumil said with a sigh, "I'm concerned about telling Lady Hyanthiel."

"The queen?"

"It will break her heart," Rumil said with a sigh.

"Oh." Aral said quietly. She suddenly understood. "Perhaps... perhaps I should tell _her_."

"Doesn't matter right now," Rumil said, "We'll have to report to him first."

Aral gulped, "I think I'd rather fight a thousand Uruk hai."

-888-

Shadowfax flew across the fields. Gandalf had Frodo carefully cradled against him. The wind whipped the hood off the poor hobbit. Frodo didn't even move. He was trembling with cold. Gandalf frowned. He had been getting better day after day, but Frodo was still rather shaken after being captured by the orcs. Sometimes he would cry in his sleep for Gandalf or Sam. Once Gandalf had shaken him away, only to have Frodo cling tightly to him weeping softly. "I'm sorry, Legolas. I'm sorry!" It had taken a long time before the guilt ridden hobbit had fallen back to sleep.

They had managed to keep riding for a few days now, but it wouldn't be long before Frodo would need a rest. The morning sun was rising high overhead. Its bright rays woke Frodo. He opened his weary eyes. "Gandalf?" he murmured almost unintelligbly, "Where... where are we?"

"On the borders of Mirkwood," Gandalf said, "We'll reach our destination in a few days. Thranduil will be eager to see you safe and sound."

"Thranduil?" Frodo asked timidly, "That's Legolas's father?"

"Yes," Gandalf said quietly. A heavy silence filled the air. All they could hear was Shadowfax's heavy hoofbeats on the ground. "It's not your fault, Frodo," Gandalf said gently, "Thranduil is not an unreasonable man. He will not blame you for Legolas's untimely capture."

"He'll blame Legolas instead," Frodo said sadly.

Gandalf let out a heavy sigh, "Yes. I suspect he shall."

-888-

Fuirin, Gimli, and Elenuiel had been riding for many hours on end. Finally, Fuirin suggested that they stop for the night. Gimli staunchly opposed the idea. "They'll only get farther ahead!"

"Even Uruk hai need to sleep, dwarf," Furin said.

"Exactly this is our chance to catch up!" Gimli cried.

"Elen!" Fuirin cried, "Tell him to see reason!"

"Elenuiel!" she snapped.

"I've heard you called Elen before," Furin said.

"Only by my companions," Elenuiel said coldly. She turned to Gimli, "There is wisdom in what he says, Gimli. If you keep riding at this pace you'll be so saddle sore tomorrow that you won't be able to ride."

"Won't be able to..." Gimli sputtered, "I'd ride through fire for my...!"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Elenuiel said, "Just one night. We leave at first light tomorrow. The sooner we get to sleep, the sooner we can leave in the morning."

Gimli muttered something about "prissy elves" before he finally fell asleep. Fuirin sat there staring at the fire for a moment. Elenuiel was unloading her bedroll. "Such haste," Fuirin said, "You would ride through the morning if you could."

"Do you think the orcs will give him mercy?" Elenuiel asked, "He's a member of the fellowship _and_ an elf. If we don't get to him soon..." Elenuiel struggled to find her voice, "He'll be dead."

"Yes," Fuirin said, "Though it's strange."

"What's strange?" Elen demanded.

"You'll abandon your cousin," Fuirin said, "Your only family. You'll leave her to go chasing after an elf, you've only just met. An elf you hated last week."

"Are you questioning my judgement, Fuirin?" Elenuiel snapped.

"No, merely your motives," Fuirin said.

"They are none of your concern!" Elenuiel said rather defensively. Fuirin raised an eyebrow, "My duty is to the Lady of Lorien and to King Thranduil. I plan on getting the fellowship to Mirkwood safely. The _entire_ fellowship!" Elen stomped past him. "You're very concerned for him," Fuirin noted.

"Yes," Elenuiel said passively, "He's a noble companion." Elenuiel rolled out her blankets and laid down on top of them. She would say no more. Fuirin followed suit. Even Rora curled up in a pile in her little bag. The tiny company lay there fast asleep.

-888-

Legolas, unfortunately, was denied the blissful sleep the others received. He lay there on the hard ground. His arms wrapped tightly around his body struggling to keep warm. His back was throbbing. Whipmarks were scratched all across his back. He shivered in the cool night. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the bright sky. It would be foolish to hope for rescue. He knew that, and yet... Gimli would never abandon him, nor would he listen to any of the others when they told him that he couldn't go. He knew that he shouldn't hope for rescue. It would be more dangerous for his companions if they did try and free him. Yet at the same time, he didn't want to get any closer to Mordor. He would have to find a way out by himself.

He returned his attention to the sky. The stars seemed brighter than usual. They seemed to stare down at him coldly. _Much like Elenuiel's eyes_, he thought. _Cold and fierce_. His own thoughts startled himself. Why would he be thinking about Elen's eyes? Of all things?!

Suddenly, one of the orcs sat up. Ragrak. Their big leader was shifting around... again. Ragrak sniffed the air and let out a grumble. The smaller orc, Vrack woke up as well. "Smell somethin'?" he asked. Ragrak nodded distractedly. "Men?" Vrack asked eagerly licking his chops.

"Nah!" Ragrak said, "Sweeter."

"Elves?" Vrack asked. Legolas struggled to keep his face blank. "We haven't had elf in a while," he said, "Well, none that we can actually eat." He jerked his head towards Legolas.

"We'll send a party that way to investigate," Ragrak said to another big orc. His eyes met Legolas coldly. "We'll still leave some here to guard him. Keep the dwarf alive or any halflings they might be travelling with. Kill the others."

Vrack cackled wickedly, "Finally!"

Ragrak suddenly gripped Vrack by the collar and threw him flat on the ground. "No!" he said firmly, "You stay. I don't need some flea-bitten little whelp getting in the way."

Vrack's mouth hung open for a few seconds. Then, he clamped it shut and scurried back to where Legolas was chained, muttering bitterly under his breath the entire time. Legolas had bolted to his feet, an action which sent ripples of pain throughout his aching body. Vrack shoved Legolas flat, "Don't even think about going after your friends. Won't do you no good."

-888-

Elenuiel's eyes snapped open suddenly. She sat up quickly. It had been a normal night. She had been sleeping moments before. Now she had a suddenly overwhelming sensation of dread. She could feel them coming. Orcs. As ferocious as they were, orcs had miserable lives. She could feel their pain radiating through the forest. They were coming and fast.

"Wake up!" she yelled unceremoniously yanking the blankets off Fuirin's sleeping form.

"It's not morning yet," he murmured.

Gimli roused sluggishly, "Ah! I see you've come to your senses. You've decided that we should leave now!"

"Orcs are coming," Elenuiel snapped, "Too many for us to fight off. We have to go... NOW! We can still outrun them. Hopefully, there's no ringwraiths."

"We'll break camp," Fuirin cried.

"There's not time," Elenuiel said tying the food and water to Maen. "We need to get out of here immediately." She offered her hand to Gimli. She helped him aboard Maen as quickly as she could. Fuirin mounted his own horse and the company tore off into the night leaving their camp behind in shambles.

-888-

Rora listened to the strange noises going on outside the bag. She scratched her head in confusion. _Weren't they going to stop for the night? _Rora lay there quietly, trying to hear all she could. She slowed her breathing and listened to the night. Gradually, she heard noises, but not the noises she had come to expect. They weren't elves. Elves were slight and elegant when they moved. They stepped so lightly you could scarcely hear them. It wasn't the slow, strong shuffling of Gimli's footsteps either. They were marching. Stomping, crushing twigs and branches beneath their feet. It was a sound she recognized instantly. Orcs on the move.

They flooded the area. Rora let out a tiny whimper. Where was everyone?!

"They were here!" an orc tracker said, "left in quite a hurry too."

"No, you don't say!" Ragrak grumbled, "That completely escaped me, Brugg." He swatted Brugg away.

"They're long gone," another orc muttered, "We don't eat, tonight."

"Maybe not elves," Ragrak said, "But they left their rations behind." Rora's heart nearly stopped as she felt the pack being lifted off the ground. "Bring this back to the camp. They're not worth chasing after. The ringwraiths will catch 'em before long."

Rora bounced around wildly in the bag. The orcs weren't as gentle as Gimli or Elenuiel had been. Suddenly, Rora hit the ground hard. The orc had carelessly thrown the bag aside. She threw hands over her mouth to keep from crying out. She could hear the orcs talking again.

-888-

"Well?!" Vrack cried jumping to his feet. Legolas watched the orcs return. Dark fears had clouded his mind, the entire time. He had been trying to escape, trying to cut his bonds and slip away, but Vrack watched him like a hawk. He never had a chance.

"They fled," Ragrak spat. Legolas let out a heavy sigh of relief. _Thank the stars!_

"WHAT?!" Vrack demanded, "They were so close!"

As the orcs bickered Legolas's eye strayed to their supplies. He watched Gimli's bag intently. It was wobbling back and forth as though moved by some phantom force. Legolas peered at it closer. That's when he saw the top of Rora's frizzy head. Legolas's heart nearly stopped at the sight.

Suddenly, Vrack caught the movement. "Hey!" he cried, "Was they gonna eat this?" he yanked Rora clear of the bag. He laughed wickedly. "I call dibs on this morsel!"

Legolas lunged forwards kicking Vrack hard in the shin. Vrack let out a cry of surprise. Legolas yanked Rora free from Vrack's grip. Vrack recovered long enough to rake his claws across Legolas's exposed back. Legolas let out a cry and fell to the ground. The orcs began kicking and beating his already battered form. Legolas merely wrapped his arms tighter around Rora struggling to protect them from the orcs's blows. Rora sobbed and buried her face closer into Legolas's chest.

"STOP IT!" Ragrak bellowed, "You're going to kill him! What good will he be to us then?!" He hauled several orcs off Legolas. He grabbed Legolas by his hair and pulled him upright. Legolas didn't loosen his grip on Rora even as several orcs struggled to pry her away. "Fine!" Ragrak snapped, "Let him have his little termite. She can join us in Mordor as well. Tie them both up! Chains around that one!" he pointed at Legolas before skulking away.

Rora's tiny hands were bound and linked to Legolas's. Heavy shackles were clamped around Legolas's wrists. Legolas was thrown flat again as the rest of the orcs returned to their fire. Rora curled up next to him. Long red claw marks ran up and down his back. "Legolas, you're bleeding!" she cried.

"What are you doing here?!" Legolas snapped angrily.

"They took me here," Rora offered meekly.

"You were supposed to be with the others!" Legolas cried mournfully.

"I know," Rora said, "I didn't want to go."

Legolas let out a heavy sigh. He pulled her close to him. "Stay with me," Legolas whispered, "Always! Don't ever leave! Not even for a second! That's the only way I can protect you."

"Okay," Rora said big tears running down her face.

"Try to sleep," Legolas said, "You'll need your strength for tomorrow. If you slow down..." Legolas hung off. He couldn't finish the sentence. It was too terrible a thought.

"Legolas, can you sing me that lullaby again?" Rora asked softly.

Legolas pulled her closer and sang softly. His voice was ragged and hoarse with exhaustion and pain. About halfway through he stopped. "I'm sorry, Rora," he murmured, "Not tonight."

Rora inched closer to him and sang softly. The final stanza of the song, the only words that she could remember, _"Grey ships pass into the west."_


	19. Chapter 19

Into the West

A Legolas and Gimli story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1

"_**If a man must needs walk in sight of the Black Gate or tread the deadly flowers of Morgul Vale then perils he will have."**_

_-Aragorn describing Mordor_

_THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING_

Chapter. 19

Legolas trudged on. Rora was cradled in his arms. The orcs had set a breakneck pace wearing out both elf and human. Rora had struggled to keep up, but before long she was crying with exhaustion. Legolas sighed and scooped her up into his arms. He couldn't carry her on his damaged, ravaged, back so he had her cradled in his arms. Now his neck and back ached from carrying her and from a multitude of bruises that the orcs had given him. Blisters covered the soles of his feet from their long trek. His strength was waning due to the lack of food, water and rest.

Rora clung to Legolas's shirt. Her wide eyes watched the horrible monsters around them. They were the same brutes who had torn apart her village and chased away her family. Even though they weren't supposed to come near her, she still caught them looking at her and licking their chops. Legolas would clutch her tighter and let out a slur of elvish curses whenever that happened.

The world around her was getting darker and scarier. The grass had gone from lush and green to gray and yellow the further they went. Now the ground was rocky and rough as though nothing could grow here not even a brave, lonely weed. The sky grew darker as well. Grey clouds covered the sun from them and even the moon and stars at night. The air was hot and dry. She kept giving Legolas water. He took a few sips, but refused to take more, insisting that they would need it later.

Rora frowned. She couldn't help but notice the changes in her protector. Legolas was tired even though he wouldn't admit it. His footsteps were heavier than before. His back was bent forwards all the time. The red clawmarks still crossed it. Besides all that, his eyes seemed dimmed. The bright clever light that usually gleamed in them seemed to have fled.

"Well, there you see it, little termite!" Vrack the orc, cackled wickedly, "Welcome to Mordor." He waved a hand across the landscape. Rora lifted her head from Legola's tunic for a moment. All she could see was the remnants of a large gate. Behind the gate a large loathsome desert spread forwards as far as the eye could see. The sky no longer looked gray. It was a strange rust color now with dark clouds pressed against it. In the distance, a large mountain loomed over all, dark and menacing. Rora cringed and buried her face into Legolas's chest.

Legolas was staring at it blankly, seeing the black lands that he had heard so many stories about. "_Eru help us._" he murmured. He had only been this close to Mordor once, and he was still haunted by the memory. It had been the final battle. He had been standing here with Gimli ready to fight to the death. Fear had been replaced by a fierce anger. A strong urge to fight, if nothing else, then to avenge Frodo. Now as he stood besides the broken gates he only felt small.

The orcs prodded Legolas forwards like he were some beast of burden. Legolas scowled, but walked ahead. His fingers stroked Rora's frizzy curls distractedly as he walked. He needed to find an escape route. If not for him than for Rora. It would be easier for her to flee alone than with him as well. Of course, since Frodo's escape the orcs had been watching him very closely. Now that they were in Mordor security would only intensify. Besides that Legolas was faced with another dilemma. Even if Rora _did_ run away she wouldn't make it far in this hostile environment. Legolas frowned. Things hadn't been this hopeless for a long time. Since before the ring had been destroyed. Legolas cuddled Rora closer to him before continuing his long trudge with a heavy heart.

-888-

Rose felt horribly plain as they walked into the grand hall of Mirkwood. "I wish I had a fancier dress to wear," she said blushing.

"You look fine, my dear," Sam said distractedly.

"Perhaps I should've pinned my braids up," Rose said, "Marigold, said that it was the latest fashion." Sam let out a snort. Rose glared at him, "Well, I should like to look a little nicer for the elves, you know."

Sam led his wife inside the hall behind Aral, Rumil and Orophin who were still debating what to tell Thranduil. After the hobbits, Sarmeth trudged behind them, silent as ever. Though Sarmeth seemed rather anxious lately. He was constantly looking out the windows and doorways at the long trees. _Searching for his master doubtlessly_, Aral thought.

Sitting in the throne room was King Thranduil and Lady Hyanthiel. Hareth was there as well. She stood off to the side watching every member of the company as they arrived. When she couldn't locate Fuirin, her smile fell. She began hurrying around the room like a butterfly on the wind, trying to make herself appear busy.

Thranduil gave them a regal, but warm smile. "Ah welcome my friends," he got to his feet, "Mirkwood is honored to welcome such heroes as you." He did a quick count of the hobbits and frowned, "We were told that there were four hobbits... and though it is a pleasant surprise, there was no mention of a lady hobbit."

Aralnel shoved Rumil forwards. Rumil winced and gave her a small glare. "My lord," he said quietly, "There were some... hardships during on trip."

Thranduil's frown deepened, "And where is the prince?"

"That's part of it, King Thranduil," Aral piped timidly.

Thranduil let out a heavy sigh and muttered softly under his breath, "I might have known."

Sam heard his comment and boldly took a step forwards. "Now begging your pardon, your majesty, but you ought not be cross at Mr. Legolas. He did the best he could ya know. He's trying to save Mr. Frodo from the orcs. It was a very brave thing he did."

Thranduil glanced over at Aralnel and Rumil, "Is this true?"

"Yes, my lord," Aral said as she twisted a piece of her hair distractedly. She was oddly quiet and subdued in the king's presence.

"Then, where is Mr. Frodo?" Thranduil demanded.

Sam shrank away on the spot suddenly embarrassed by his boldness. His ears were turning bright red from shame, "Well, er you see sir... your majesty... I don't rightfully know."

"We didn't wait for them your highness," Merry said jumping forwards to spare Sam from any further questioning, "We rode away as soon as it was clear."

"All the way to Mirkwood," Pippin piped.

"Mithrandir has taken Lady Elenuiel and Fuirin to retrieve the hobbit as well as the prince," Rumil said, "The dwarf went along as well."

"Fuirin is out there chasing after ringwraiths and orcs?!" Hareth burst suddenly, unable to contain herself any more. Hyanthiel looked at Hareth curiously and raised an eyebrow, a talent that her son could perform flawlessly. Hareth blushed and then continued, "The prince, Legolas, what has become of him?"

"We don't know, my lady," Aralnel said quietly, "Fuirin... he... he made a certain comment after Frodo was captured. It was horrid and spiteful and it only made the situation worse!"

"What did he say?" Thranduil asked.

Aral studied the floor tiles intently, "He said. He said that he should take Frodo's place as a prisoner."

Thranduil's face softened and a shadow of worry crossed his face for a moment. But only for a moment. He rose quickly, "Send a party to search for the missing Fellowship members at once! There's no time to waste!"

-888-

Aral was wandering aimlessly up and down the great halls of the royal palace. The moon was high overhead sending down its bright rays. Aral let out a heavy sigh. Sleep would not come to her nor anyone else in the palace it seemed. Merry and Pippin sat across from each other on the balcony. They were involved in a chess game, but neither was paying it much heed. Merry had Pippin in check for three turns now. The two were both staring out at the distance as though Gandalf and Frodo would come tearing through the trees with a fanfare of trumpets welcoming them to Mirkwood. She kept walking ahead. Normally, she enjoyed the little hobbits company, but she had no idea what to tell them for comfort. Further on down, near the gardens, she caught a glimpse of Sam walking alongside Rosie in the dark. His arm was linked in hers, like they were young lovers again, but both of their faces were sad. Rosie was chattering on about flowers in an attempt to make conversation. "Oh and these!" Rosie cried picking a lovely bright blue flower, "These are quite lovely. What is this called, Samwise?"

"They're called Cornflowers, love," Sam said.

"Oh," Rose said. She sounded slightly disappointed, "No, that will never do. How about these?" She pointed to a bunch of white flowers.

"White orchids," Sam replied.

"Even worse!" Rose cried. She shivered slightly before picking up a lovely bright orange and yellow flower. "What are these?"

Sam smiled a little bit, "Those are called elanor. Aren't they lovely? They're my favorites. They cover the ground at Lothlorien." Aral smiled wistfully as she thought of her dear home.

"Quite lovely," Rosie beamed, "I love them. I think elanor will do just fine."

"Just fine for what, darling?" Sam asked, "You don't plan on taking them home with us now do you?"

"Oh heavens no," Rosie said with a grin, "They'd never last in the shire. No. I'm thinking of the perfect name. Half the girl children in the shire are named after flowers. Me being one of them. I could never name a lass Cornflower. Just imagine the jokes she'd have to suffer. Like nice ears, Corny." Rosie chuckled to herself, "And Orchid is a perfectly dreadful name. I mean it has "Orc" right in it. Gardenia might work I suppose, but it is a bit long and too pretty for daily wear and tear. Besides Elanor is a much prettier name than Gardenia."

By now Sam was completely baffled. He scratched his head in confusion, "But Rosie, my pet, _who_ are you naming?"

Rosie beamed at this point finally letting her husband in on the joke," Why our first child of course! He or she will be born this fall you know. Now I hope it is a boy. That way we can name him Frodo after our dear friend, but she may surprise us yet. We best think up a girl's name just in case."

"Well, yes I suppose that would be practical under the circumstances. And elanor is a good of name as any..." Sam halted mid-sentence. Suddenly, the impact of his wife's words. Sam's mouth hung open. He stammered and babbled a few words struggling to speak. Aral had to chuckle at his attempts. Finally, he managed to string together a few words, "You... you're... you... oh Rosie!" Rosie burst out laughing as Sam hugged his wife tightly."Merry! Pippin! Did you hear?!" Sam cried hurrying up the path. He stopped long enough to hug Aralnel. "Oh Miss Aral!" he cried with glee, "I'm going to be father!" Aral was laughing right along with him as he scurried up the walkway, practically skipping and whirling around. Rosie came up the path a little bit more gracefully. She laughed quietly.

"I knew that would make him happy," she smiled, "I was just waiting for the proper time."

"Congratulations, Miss Rosie," Aralnel said offering Rose her arm as they ambled up the path to collect Sam.

-888-

While all the other elves were discussing baby shower plans, Aral tried to sneak away. She wandered down to the stables making sure her horse was comfortable. She didn't completely trust Thranduil's grooms. And her stallion, Jhern, was rather particular. She hopped over the stall door and was stroking his mane casually. Suddenly, she heard the door open and then close behind her. She could hear the soft shuffling of feet in the background. Aral leapt down away from Jhern and lifted her lantern high so she could see who had arrived. Standing there shimmering in the light was Sarmeth.

Sarmeth froze in shock. He stared at her dumbfounded for a few moments. He quickly regained his composure and glared at her defiantly. He held a horse's bridle in one hand. "Where do you think you're going?!" Aral demanded. She didn't wait for him to answer, not that he would anyway. "Do you realize how dangerous it is out there? Do you realize what could happen to you?! Haven't we lost enough members of the fellowship?! Are you DAFT?!"

"No!" Sarmeth said suddenly. Aral jumped back in surprise at hearing his voice. He met her gaze calmly and spoke softly. "Gandalf is my family." His voice was rough from lack of use, but sincere and earnest. "My only family." He swung leg over his horse. He paused and looked back at Aralnel as though daring her to cry out.

Aral let out a sigh," No." she said, "I can't do it. I should come with you and look for Elen, but I know that will only do more harm than good. I can't stop you." Sarmeth's defiant glare softened a little bit. "Please," Aral begged, "Be careful out there. You never know what could happen. We don't want anything happening to you either." Aral peered over her shoulder nervously, "Go quickly. Before someone sees you!"

Sarmeth never said thank you. He looked down at her and the twinkling in his eyes spoke more than his words ever could. He turned his attention to his horse. He led it out of the stable and rode across the plains into the night. Aralnel stood there watching him go and wondering if she had made the right choice.

-888-

Legolas was lightheaded and weak with exhaustion. Rora was settled against his chest like a heavy weight. He wiped sweat off his forehead wearily not wanting the orcs to see his weakness. He glanced up at the horizon ahead of them. A strange series of tunnels were everywhere. They were dark and cold looking, but they could at least provide shelter for the night, if the orcs would ever let them stop. Ragrak suddenly halted them. Legolas was so thankful for the rest that he didn't realize why they had stopped. The massive orc leader yanked Legolas's golden locks (this was Ragrak's favorite method of getting Legolas's attenton) "Look elf!" he barked, "The Tower of Cirith Ungol... rebuilt."

Legolas looked up, but didn't quite believe what his eyes showed him. The Tower stood there high over Mordor. Orc slaves were scampering around it. It was almost completely rebuilt already. The orc slaves must have been working all day and all night to accomplish such a feat. Legolas swallowed hard struggling to get a grip on his fear.

"That's where we're bound," Ragrak said finally letting go of Legolas's hair. "And then my fun begins." He slashed his claws across Legolas's face. Legolas winced at the motion. Ragrak chuckled and made his way back to the front of the company. Legolas glared at his retreating figure. No matter what happened. He couldn't take Rora in there. They would have to make a break for it.

The other orcs were settling in for their break. Vrack was handing over Legolas's chains to the next guard on duty. That was when Legolas saw his chance. With lightning quick reflexes Legolas yanked his chain free from the orcs. The orc let out a cry of surprise. Legolas kicked him hard in the shin before sprinting across the rocky plain. "Boss!" Vrack cried as Legolas tore off with Rora. "He's escaping! He's escaping!"

Ragrak bolted to his feet. He let out a loud roar of anger before tearing after the elf, pausing only to snatch up a dark bow. He leaped over the rocks attempting to catch up with them. Legolas sped up trying to put enough distance between him and the orcs. He could see the mouth of one of the mysterious tunnels. That was their way out! Suddenly, he realized that Ragrak wasn't chasing him anymore. Legolas let out a sigh or relief and slowed down a little bit.

THWACK! Legolas let out a scream of pain and stumbled to the ground. A black orc arrow was protruding from his side. Rora tumbled from his arms. She slowly got to her feet. Legolas rolled over onto his back. He face was contorted with pain. He attempted to sit up. The pain intensified almost blinding him. He managed to look at Rora. "Run, Rora!" he whispered. Rora stood there a few moments shaking her head. "GO RORA!" Legolas screamed. The girl tore off into the dark tunnels.

Ragrak arrived seconds later. His arrow had flown true. Legolas lay there prostrate on the ground bleeding profusely. He grinned wickedly, but the grin faded when he looked around and Rora was nowhere to be found. He growled angrily at the unconscious elf. "You will regret that!" he swore. He grabbed Legolas by the leg and dragged him bodily into the tower.


	20. Chapter 20

Into the West

A Legolas and Gimli story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

"_**The dank black walls that in the torchlight seemed to drip with blood; the fear of sudden death lurking in doorway or shadow; and behind all his mind the waiting watchful malice at the gate."**_

_-descriptions of the tower of Cirith Ungol_

_THE RETURN OF THE KING_

Frodo suddenly bolted upright in the saddle. He had been sitting there comfortably, almost dozing against Gandalf's shoulder, for most of the trip. It had been peaceful for the most part. No sign of orcs or ringwraiths, but now a horrible feeling of dread swept down onto the poor hobbit. "Gandalf?" he asked nervously.

"Hold on, Frodo," Gandalf said, apparently he too felt the feeling. Shadowfax picked up the pace. Frodo clung to the horse's mane in surprise. Seconds later screams echoed in the distance.

"Nazgul!" Frodo whispered.

Gandalf tightened his grip on Frodo, "Hush!"

Frodo's hand went to his wounded shoulder and clutched it tightly. He tried not to scream out in pain. He focused all his energy on staying upright on the horse. He remembered all too well what had happened the last time someone had fallen off a horse.

Two of the ringwraiths emerged from the brush ahead cutting the two of them off. Shadowfax reared up in fear. Gandalf struggled to keep both himself and the hobbit in the saddle. Frodo couldn't take it anymore. He let out a scream of pain. This only made the two laugh harder. Slowly, more of the others came out, surrounding them. Gandalf rode in a circle struggling to find a break where they could run. The nine of them circled them, their cruel knives raised. Their apparent leader stepped forwards and spoke in a cruel cold voice. "You will ride with us to Mordor."

-888-

Sarmeth willed his horse to go faster and faster. When elvish whispers didn't work, a swift kick did. He fairly flew across the plains looking for his master, but he had been riding for hours and there was still no sign of him. Sarmeth dodged a branch as he tore through the foliage. It left a large scrape across his cheek, but he still didn't slow down. _I must find my master!_

Suddenly, Sarmeth halted his horse. The horse stumbled after such a short stop. Sarmeth stood up in the stirrups peering ahead at the sight ahead of him. _Ringwraiths!_ He peered forwards attempting to get a better look. They were circling around like sharks in the sea or vultures in the sky.He slid down off his horse. On quiet feet he inched closer and closer to the nazgul. He peered through the hedges and gasped quietly. Standing in the middle of the circle was Gandalf and the ringbearer. Sarmeth watched the nazgul lead them away in horror. _No! No they couldn't do that!_

Sarmeth inched away slowly before hurrying back to his horse, nearly tripping over his long gray robes. He pulled his twisted wood staff free from his saddle. He had to do something! He held his staff in front of him desperately muttering the incantations that Gandalf had taught him. The top of the staff flared to life. Bright light burst forth casting shadows on the trees. Sarmeth quickly mounted his horse and kicked him. The horse burst forth into the clearing light flaring everywhere.

The nazgul turned around just in time to see Sarmeth charge into the clearing. They let out wild shrieks and tried to run away from the bright, painful light. Frodo lifted his head away from Gandalf's cloak in time to see Sarmeth ride into the distance. Gandalf took advantage of the situation. Shadowfax sped ahead while Sarmeth took off in the opposite direction. Five ringwraiths chased after Sarmeth. The other four followed Gandalf and Frodo. Frodo could hear them gaining, but this time it was different. Gandalf was ready for them. He held out his long white staff. Blazing light burst forth. The ringwraiths winced away from the light. "Go back to your godforsaken land!" Gandalf bellowed. The ringwraiths shrank away. Shadowfax tore ahead through the forest.

Frodo shook himself trying to clear his pain wracked brain. He looked over his shoulder at the retreating nazgul and let out a sigh of relief. It was then that he remembered Sarmeth. "Gandalf!" he cried, "Your apprentice! He's still out there!" Gandalf didn't say anything. He was staring ahead stoically. "Gandalf!" Frodo cried aghast.

"He made his choice!" Gandalf said. He was trying not to show emotion, but his voice was quavering as he spoke. Gandalf wiped tears away from his eyes hoping that Frodo wouldn't notice. "We can't go back for him now. We'd only get killed ourselves."

"What will they do to him?!" Frodo asked looking up at Gandalf with big wide eyes. Gandalf let out a heavy sigh. It was amazing how Frodo managed to remain so innocent despite all that had happened to him.

"They can't kill him," Gandalf said.

"Can't?" Frodo asked, "Or won't?"

"He has powerful magic," Gandalf said, "That much was apparent. That's how he managed to fight them off. He may yet escape."

Frodo frowned. Gandalf. Boromir. Sam. Legolas. And now Sarmeth. How many more would get hurt trying to save him?

-888-

Fuirin gazed at the forsaken landscape that stretched out as far as the eye could see. Rocks and mountain and ash everywhere. Black land against a red sky. Remnants of crumpled towers hovering somewhere between the two. It was land of death. "Mordor," he breathed.

Elenuiel looked about as enthusiastic about entering. Gimli scowled and started stomping ahead, "Well, what are we waiting for? Are we just going to sit here or are we going to find Legolas?"

Fuirin shook himself out of his grim reverie and started to walk inside. He paused and turned to Elenuiel. "We can't bring the horses," he said gently, "They'd surely die of thirst."

Elenuiel nodded, but her hands clenched the reins all the tighter. She gently patted her horse's mane. She whispered something softly in elvish. A few seconds passed before Maen and Fuirin's horse started trotting off a few paces. Then, she turned and looked back at Elenuiel. It was almost as though the horse was having second thoughts about leaving her master in this foul place. Elenuiel barked out something in elvish before the horse took off again. She turned and joined her companions.

The little group slowly made their way through the devastated landscape. Fortunately, the orcs were making their destination no secret. The half-destroyed tower which hovered over them had to be the Mordor headquarters. Gimli shivered when he thought about Frodo being trapped inside there alone. Now Legolas was facing the same torment. Gimli swallowed hard and prayed that Legolas was alright.

-888-

Legolas was thrown down hard on the ground. He bit back a cry as shocks of pain flared from his wounded side. So far his time in the tower had not been pleasant. Ragrak had disappeared into a chamber for several minutes. The orcs were eagerly awaiting his return. When he did appear he was grinning from ear to ear, "The Master has spoken!" he bellowed. A hush fell over the orcs.

"And?!" Vrack asked suddenly unable to stand the suspense any more.

"And," Ragrak continued, "We have been given a gift for our loyalty."

"Which is?" another orc demanded.

Ragrak grinned again, "The Elven Prince of Mirkwood."

"What?!" Legolas cried. The orcs let out a wild whoop of joy before throwing him down onto the stone floor.

"Hey Rag!" Vrack piped eagerly, "I challenge you to a game of Break Em." The orcs picked up on this immediately.

"BREAK EM! BREAK EM!" they chanted.

Ragrak smiled at Vrack, "Very well, then. I accept." More cheering from the orcs. Two other orcs grabbed Legolas arms and yanked them out from his sides. While the two orcs kept him pinned, Ragrak and Vrack positioned themselves in front of his hands. Both raised a foot and then stomped down hard on Legolas's hands. Legolas screamed in agony. While the orcs lifted up his hands and inspected his fingers.

"More broken bones in mine!" Vrack cried, "I win! Tough break." The orc laughed raucously at his own pun. The two other orcs dropped him. Legolas was still struggling not to scream again. His fingers throbbed. Bones in both hands were broken. And that was just the beginning. The orcs took turns passing him around playing all sorts of cruel games. Who could yank out the longest lock of hair from his head, who could make the longest whip mark on his back, or who could make the darkest bruise. By the time they were done, Legolas was barely conscious. His body throbbed with pain. His clothes hung around in frame in bloody rags. It looked like they were going to start another game when a scream echoed out over their jeering.

"Ringwraiths?!" Vrack cried, "What on earth are they doing back?"

Legolas painfully raised his eyes up to see what was happening. The nine riders hovered over them. An icy chill spread through the air. Ragrak seemed unfazed by the monsters. He stomped forwards and demanded, "What are you doing here? Where's the hobbit and the old man?!"

"The Master bid us return," the nazgul hissed.

"Oh?" Ragrak said uninterested.

"He also says that you will kill the elf if you continue this way," The ring wraith said pointing at Legolas's prone body.

"Fine," Ragrak growled, "We've had our fun with him anyway. We can take him to a cell." Legolas felt someone drag him up by the collar of his shirt and drag him away. Legolas didn't dare open his eyes until someone had dropped him back on the stone floor. Even then he laid there, very still, dreading what was going to happen next. Suddenly, he felt something touch him. Legolas tensed up instantly even though the touch was a gentle caress.

"Oh did I hurt you?!" he heard someone cry. A woman's voice. "I didn't mean to!"

Legolas forced his eyes open with difficulty. A middle aged woman hovered over him. Her eyes were gray and looked down at him with gentle concern. She tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear and slowly placed her hand on his forehead. "The orcs did this to you didn't they?" she said. Legolas struggled to find his voice, but he was choked with pain and exhaustion.

The woman gently stroked Legolas's blonde hair out of his face. It was then that she noticed his pointed ears. "My stars! An elf!" she whispered, "What's an elf doing in a terrible place like this! And in such a bad way!"

"Who..." Legolas croaked, "Who? Who are you?"

"My name is Treka," she said. Treka gently helped Legolas sit up. "And you are?"

"Legolas," he murmured nearly lurching forwards. _Treka? Why did that name seem so familiar? _

"They certainly seem interested in you," Treka said. She gently took Legolas's hands into her own, "Your poor fingers." She silently gazed over Legolas's beaten form taking a silent inventory of his hurts. She cringed at the sight of them. "You need rest. Come you can lie over here." She gently supported Legolas as they made their way over to a pile of dirty rags. "There," she said gently lying him down, "You lie still."

Legolas stared up at her trying to get a better glimpse of her face, "What are you doing in this terrible place?"

Treka shrugged sadly, "Same as you. I was captured." Legolas let his eyes close again. He was too weary to do anything else. Treka gently stroked his hair back and he could hear her humming softly. A soft tuneless lullaby. It made him think of little Rora. Tears sprang to his eyes. Where was she? Lost somewhere in Mordor? He had failed her. And the fellowship. And his father."I need to escape," Legolas whispered to Treka, "I need to!"

"There's no escape here, my dear," she said gently, but sadly.

"No!" Legolas stammered, "I have to! When I was captured, one of my companions escaped, but she'll never be able to survive in this wilderness! I have to find her! I have to find Rora."

"Rora?!" Treka asked gently, "Is that short for something?"

"No," Legolas said, "She's a little girl. My companion and I have been caring for her."

"Why?" Treka asked, a little more insistently, "What about her parents? Does she have any family?"

"They're gone," Legolas murmured as his damnable weariness came flooding back, "Lost in an orc raid."

"An orc raid?!" she cried lifting Legolas into her lap roughly. She gently clasped his wounded hands in hers, "Outside the elvish land?" she demanded, "Close to the border of Mirkwood?"

Legolas looked at her confusion, "Yes." he murmured.

Tears appeared out of no where in Treka's eyes, "Oh! Oh my stars! Legolas! You have found my daughter!"


	21. Chapter 21

Into the West

A Legolas and Gimli story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

"_**I give hope to man. I save none for myself."**_

_-The Return of the King_

_Appendices_

Legolas bolted upright in shock, or at least he would have if his wounded body would have allowed him to. "You're Rora's mother?!" he cried.

Treka nodded quickly, "Is she alright?! Where is she? Is she here?!"

Legolas suddenly felt ashamed, "She wasn't supposed to be. Believe me. I didn't take her to this foul place!"

"Where is she now?!" Treka asked.

"I don't know," Legolas said softly, "I was trying to escape! She... she isn't with the orcs."

"Is that supposed to bring me comfort?!" Treka cried, "She's out there in the wilderness... ALONE!"

"She wasn't supposed to be!" Legolas repeated, "I don't know how the orcs found her."

"I suppose I should be thankful knowing that she was alive," Treka said sadly, "After the orcs attacked us..." Treka trailed off, "For the longest time I feared that she was dead."

"That brings up another point," Legolas said painfully shifting so that he could sit upright, "Why are you still here?"

"I've already told you," Treka said, "I'm a prisoner just like you."

"No," Legolas pointed out, "Not like me. I'm an elf and a member of the fellowship. I'm here as the orcs' plaything." he spat out the words as he spoke. "You on the other hand are an ordinary woman and yet you were selected out of a large group and kept alive and unspoiled. Orcs are not reknowned for their mercy. The only explanation is that their mysterious master wanted you alive."

"But why?!" Treka cried holding out her hands helplessly, "I'm a simple woman! I've never had any dealings with orcs or ringwraiths before."

Legolas thought for a moment, "What about wizards?"

"Of course not," Treka said. Legolas felt himself relax a fraction. "Wait," Treka said, "I was mistaken. I have seen one wizard."

"Oh?" Legolas asked with dread.

"He was quite young," Treka said, "Rather handsome in a quiet sort of way.". Legolas felt a horrible sensation in his stomach.

"You were never..." Legolas hung off unsure of how to finish the sentence delicately. "Intimate?"

"No!" Treka cried aghast, "When I say he was young I mean he was little more than a child."

"Oh," Legolas said letting out a sigh of relief, "How did you know him?"

"He was nearly banished from our village," Treka said, "He accidentally set a house on fire. We had a village meeting about it. Almost the entire village wanted to send him away. I felt so terrible for him. It wasn't his fault. And he looked so small and scared standing there before the council."

"You spoke for him?" Legolas asked.

Treka nodded, "Of course. He needed the help. I got up and said that we should give him another chance. That he should receive proper training before we condemned him. There was another man who spoke up besides. An older man and a relative of the boy. His uncle, I believe."

"Did they banish him in the end?" Legolas asked.

"No," Treka said, "It was the council's ruling that he would be allowed to stay on the condition that he never speak again. He was forced to become a mute. I protested this too. I told them that this was far too cruel a punishment for the boy. This time his uncle agreed with the council. My argument was silenced after that."

"What happened after?" Legolas asked.

"Not much," Treka said with a shrug, "The boy and his uncle were unofficial outcasts from that day on. Eventually, they abandoned the village altogether. That was before Rora was born. Could that have something to do with why I'm here?"

"I'm not sure," Legolas muttered. To be honest he was far too tired to think about it. He pressed the heels of his hands into his tired eyes. Treka caught the gesture and gently laid him back down on the rags. It took a long time before sleep found the suffering elf.

-888-

Rora had run into the tunnels as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face, but she didn't stop. Until finally her legs were too tired to move. She curled up in a ball in the dry tunnel and she closed her eyes. Thankfully, nothing found the girl while she slept. She got stiffly to her wobbly legs. Slowly, she made her way back out of the tunnel to where Legolas had been left. There was no sign of the elf. Rora started crying again. Big tears rolled down her cheeks. She shook her head fiercely. _No! I will be brave!_

At first all she did was hide in the tunnel. Before long she noticed the orc patrols marching past the entrance. Her stomach growled loudly as she watched them walk by. Finally, she was forced to make a decision. She followed the orcs a safe distance away. When they halted for rests she crept into their camp. She managed to swipe a water bottle and a crust a bread before going back into hiding. The orcs continued on their way and it was rather hard for Rora to keep up. But she was determined to find Legolas. If for no other reason the orcs' supplies packs were her only source of food. She followed them doggedly armed only with her little sling.

_I will find Legolas! And when I do, We'll both be able to escape and go home._

-888-

_How many days has it been? _Legolas thought. _One day? Three? Weeks? _Legolas wasn't sure. He had lost track. The only sense of time he had was the bizarre schedule that the orcs kept too. Torturing him sometime during the day and then Treka attempting to patch him up again later. Legolas was so weak he could scarcely keep himself upright. The orcs seemed to sense this. Ragrak decided to try a different attempt. "Sing for us, elf," he ordered, "We've all heard tales of the lovely elvish voices."

Legolas frowned at him, "_No._"

"I don't think you understand," Ragrak said. He stomped away from Legolas. He seemed to sense that hurting Legolas would do nothing, so he chose a different victim. Legolas would do anything to keep Treka safe. Ragrak kicked Treka to the ground before ordering Legolas again, "Sing!"

Legolas let out a heavy sigh not wanting to hurt Treka more by refusing. He drew a breath and sang in a hoarse voice.

"_Wash away the thoughts inside._

_That keep my mind away from you._

_No more love and no more pride  
And thoughts are all I have to do._

The verse seemed more like an order than a song verse. He tried to force away the thoughts of Rora and the others, but at the same time his thoughts kept drifting towards them. Elenuiel's bright eyes, like stars shone in the distance. Aral's cheery laughter rang in his ears. And Gimli. Somedays it felt like his friend was right beside him.

_Oooh remember when it rained._

_Felt the ground and looked up high _

_And called your name..._

_Ooh remember when it rained_

_In the darkness I remain_

The verse reminded him of their first day out. The rain had fallen all around them, clean and wet. At the time he had been miserable. But now he thought of something else. Elen. Her slick blonde hair wet with the rain. Her eyes sparkling. No matter how tired she looked. She had moved gracefully through. A strange ethereal vision surrounded by the water. _"I wish your father could see as I could. For then he would realize what a noble son he has."_ Her words echoed in his mind.

_Tears of hope run down my skin._

_Tears for you that will not dry_

_They magnify the one within_

_While the outside slowly dies._

More memories of Elenuiel. Her cold fierce eyes glaring at him when they had first met. The point of her arrow poised against his neck. Her unapologetic boldness when he had caught her eavesdropping. The small wonderful smile that was so rare, making it all the more beautiful when Legolas could see it. Watching her having horse races with Aral. Seeing her cradle Frodo against her so gently and tenderly when he was in pain. Legolas squeezed his eyes shut. No! No more!

_In the water I remain_

_Running down_

_Running down_

_Running down_

It was as though Legolas had forgotten where he was. Treka sat a short distance away with her hand on her heart and tears in her eyes. Legolas was staring off into the distance as though singing to someone far away. His song was so tragic and achingly beautiful. Tears were spilling unheeded down the elf's face. The orcs watched in fascination. Transfixed by this strange emotion they could not understand. Love.

"That's... that's all," Ragrak said suddenly. The orcs dragged Legolas and Treka back to their cell. Legolas lay there numbly still staring off. Treka gently approached his still form. She wrapped an arm around him gently. "That was beautiful." Legolas didn't respond. She gently pressed a kiss to his forehead, just like his mother used to do to him as a child. "Don't give up hope."

Legolas squeezed his eyes shut tight against the emotional pain he was feeling. _It was too late for hope._

-888-

Elenuiel awoke with a start. They had been traveling through Mordor all day. They had agreed to sleep for a few hours only and then start again. She had been awoken by a strange dream. She could hear Legolas's voice. Soft and sad echoing over the plains. His haunting melody haunted her thoughts. He was close. She could feel it. Somehow she knew.

She shook Gimli awake. "Gimli!" she cried, "We have to get moving!" Gimli rolled over and opened his eyes.

He shrugged, "Yes! Let's go!" He hefted his axe, "Though why are you suddenly so eager to go?"

"It's just a... feeling," Elenuiel said.

"A feeling?" Gimli asked eagerly, "Your elven magery?"

"No," Elenuiel said, "Not exactly. I heard..."

"What did you hear?" Gimli asked.

"I heard him singing," Elenuiel said, "Almost like... like he was singing to me. Like he was begging for hope. Like he was crying out for help. Like he was right besides me..." she realized that Gimli was gazing at her steadily. "Though its strange," Elenuiel said, "Why would he want my help? And not a warrior like you. Couldn't you hear the song?"

Gimli shook his head, "Perhaps it was not meant for me to hear." he said cryptically. Elenuiel didn't have time to ponder his words. She nudged Fuirin awake and they set out again immediately.

-888-

Legolas awoke from a wonderful dream. Though this one wasn't about Elenuiel. He dreamt that he was back travelling with Gimli. They were standing in the Glittering Caves when Legolas had fulfilled his promise to Gimli. He could hear Gimli's big laugh bouncing off the walls of the cave. He smiled at Legolas cheekily.

"Now aren't you the fiercest bravest warrior of your kind? You braved the underground mines! If your father could see you now."

Legolas had laughed, "He would box my ears for travelling with such wicked company." Gimli laughed and moved on ahead. Legolas had been following him when he woke up. He stared at the darkness thinking for a moment that he was still in the cave. Then, he heard the creaking of the prison door as it opened. Legolas let out a heavy sigh. No. No, please. I'm so weary. He buried his face in his hands and braced himself for what was to come.

Ragrak stomped inside. Legolas waited for him to grasp a golden lock of hair and drag him out to the orcs. Ragrak looked down at him surprisingly grim and serious. "The Master wants to speak with you."

"What?!" Legolas whispered in disbelief.

"Both you and the woman," Ragrak said dispassionately. Another orc pulled Treka to her feet. Treka looked around at wide eyes. Her gaze met Legolas begging him for advice. "Come!" Ragrak barked. The two were led shuffling through the dark corridors. Legolas had to be supported by an orc. His legs were too weak and they would not be swayed by singing this time. Treka was marching unaided, erect and proud. If she was going to her death then she would remind the orcs before she died that she was a courageous and noble woman.

The door was opened, the prisoners were shoved inside roughly before the door was closed tightly and locked. Ragrak bowed low. "My Master! I have brought the prisoners." Two orcs shoved Legolas and Treka forwards. Legolas lifted his eyes to see a figure in a corner of the room. Hidden by the darkness. A hand appeared out of the deep cowls of his robe. The Master waved Ragrak away dismissively. Ragrak bowed low again and backed out of the room as fast he could. Legolas swallowed hard. He had never seen mighty Ragrak stricken by fear so much before.

The figure approached them. His face hidden by the dark cowl of his robe. "The mighty elven prince," he hissed, "On bended knee before me."

"Stop lurking in the shadows!" Treka barked before Legolas could respond. "Show yourself!"

The Master chuckled wickedly before stepping forwards into the light. He flung back the cowl of his cloak triumphantly. Legolas gasped in surprise and nearly fell to the ground. "No! No it can't be!" The Master smiled wickedly as he stood there in the pool of light

It was Sarmeth. The wizard's apprentice.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The song Legolas sings is _Remember When It Rained _by Josh Groban.


	22. Chapter 22

Into the West

A Legolas and Gimli story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1.

"_**There standing at the door was Saruman himself. His eyes gleamed with mischief and malice."**_

_-A description of Saruman during The Scouring of the Shire_

_THE RETURN OF THE KING_

Chapter. 22

"Sarmeth?!" Legolas gasped barely able speak. Shock was spread across his normally stoic face. "How?!" Legolas stammered, "How can this be?"

"Legolas, who is this monster?!" Treka demanded angrily.

Sarmeth stepped through and gently tucked one of Treka's frizzy curls behind her ear. "You don't remember me, my lady?" he asked in a silky voice, "I remember you."

Treka's eyes widened in surprise, "You're that boy! That wizard boy! How...?"

"How could you do this?!" Legolas yelled his shock shifting swiftly to rage, "You were Gandalf's apprentice! You were our companion! The entire time you were..."

"Yes, yes," Sarmeth laughed, "I assumed you'd have questions."

"If I had my full strength I would pummel you into the ground," Legolas spat.

Sarmeth smiled grimly, "Then, it's good for me that you don't. You might want to sit down. This good take a while. And you deserve an explanation." Legolas glared at Sarmeth and stood resolutely. "Very well then," Sarmeth smirked, "Where shall I begin?"

"The village," Treka said brusquely, "What happened to you?"

"Ah yes, the village," Sarmeth said.

"I'm a little curious how you managed to lie to Elenuiel without her noticing," Legolas snapped.

"I never lied!" Sarmeth retorted angrily, "Everything I told her was the truth. My uncle. Nearly getting banished. Everything! Treka can vouch for me." Treka jumped at the mention of her name. She never remembered telling him it. She scowled and nodded. "Anyway," Sarmeth continued, "My uncle was a wizard. He noticed that I came into power. He was testing me. Trying to see how strong I could be. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to control to control my newfound power. I burnt down a house. They tried to banish me, but instead they condemned me to a lifetime of silence. Awful fate for a child don't you think?"

"I have very little sympathy for you," Legolas said, "Especially after you practically gift wrapped me and offered me to the orcs." Sarmeth smirked getting some small pleasure out of this.

"My uncle couldn't stay with me," Sarmeth said, "He was an outcast in the village. He was always traveling. He left me in the care of one of his servants. Until finally Sauron decided to take over again. My uncle had great work to do. He needed an assistant. So he finally summoned both me and his servant Grima to Orthanac."

"Orthanac?" Legolas cried. _Just when I thought I could not be amazed any further_. Grima Wormtongue? Then, your uncle was..."

"Yes, Legolas," Sarmeth said coldly, "Saruman. The white wizard was my kin."

"You said you hated him!" Legolas burst, "You said that you never lied!"

"I _did_ hate him!" Sarmeth snapped, "I hated him like no one else I ever met before or since! Though your dwarf friend would come close." Legolas smiled feeling a quiet pride for his friend. "He was content to be a puppet!" Sarmeth spat, "Used by some disembodied spirit! He had the power. He should've taken over Middle Earth by himself! And for all his hard work would good came of it? He was destroyed by Gandalf."

"No, he wasn't!" Legolas cried, "He was given mercy. Gandalf let him go. It was Grima who murdered him."

"Gandalf killed him with his mercy!" Sarmeth snapped, "I had never seen my uncle break down so completely before Gandalf came. It was then that I learned that there was a man more powerful than my uncle. Gandalf."

"He took you in!" Legolas cried, "He protected you! Taught you everything he knew!"

"Exactly," Sarmeth pointed out, "He gave me the power I needed to do what my uncle couldn't. Take over Middle Earth for myself and no other!"

"He would have never helped you if he knew who you were!" Treka retorted.

"On the contrary," Sarmeth said, "He knew exactly who I was when he found me hiding in Orthanac. He thought that I had been stolen away. He decided to give me a second chance. To see whether there was some good in me." Legolas frowned. He had no difficulty believing that. Gandalf would extend mercy to anyone. Frodo had once told Legolas about a conversation he had with Gandalf. Gandalf had admitted to feeling sorry for the creature Gollum.

"The orcs," Legolas said, "And the ringwraiths. Where did they return from?"

"The orcs were easy to create," Sarmeth said, "I had spent enough time watching Saruman do it. The ringwraiths were a little more difficult. After they were destroyed I found their corpses. In their ashes there lay a ring for each of them. Nine rings of power. You destroyed The Ring, but you didn't destroy the other evils of this world. I cast my own spells on the rings. They would bind anyone who took them to my will. There were plenty of evil men who eagerly accepted them and then succumbed to their power. Since The Ring was destroyed they now answer to me. They'll do whatever I tell them to."

"And you arranged this all behind Gandalf's back?!" Legolas cried.

"Yes," Sarmeth said simply, "Gandalf trusted me. When I disappeared for long periods of time he knew I would come back. I told my men to meet me in Mordor and that I would meet them when the time was right." Sarmeth's eyes gleamed wickedly, "And your friends don't suspect a thing. Aralnel let me ride away thinking that I was going to find my master. Gandalf thought I was freeing him and Frodo when really I was rejoining my wraiths."

"You had plenty of time to kill us!" Legolas retorted, "And the rest of the fellowship. Clearly you could've captured Frodo and Gandalf with a single order. Why didn't you?"

For the first time since the conversation began Sarmeth's arrogant smile fell. "Gandalf." he said.

"You couldn't kill him yourself," Legolas whispered in disbelief, "You actually cared about him at one point. You let him go."

"That still doesn't explain why I'm here!" Treka interrupted angrily.

"Of course, my lady," Sarmeth said gently, "You showed your character a long time ago. When you defended me as a child. You're one of the few people in this world to show me kindness. I have not forgotten it. Such virtuousness should be rewarded."

"Rewarded?!" Treka yelled, "You call this a reward?! Your orcs destroyed my home! Killed my friends! You separated me from my daughter! And then you locked me away from the world. If this is a reward, then I don't want to see what punishment is!"

"Your conditions are regrettable," Sarmeth said, "I told the orcs to be gentle with you. And had I known you had a daughter I would have retrieved her as well."

"Then, thank the stars that you didn't know about her!" Treka cried, "I wouldn't want her to be in this filthy prison!"

Sarmeth let out a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry you feel that way. Regardless, I will keep you here. Safe away from the destruction that will soon follow. Then, I'll send my orcs out to seek your daughter. You can rule Middle Earth at my side as my queen."

"Never!" Treka snapped. Sarmeth ignored her. His gaze fell on Legolas.

"You, however," he said coldly, "You have fulfilled your usefulness."

-888-

Gimli trudged ahead. It was strange, but the dwarf was much quicker than the elves as they stumbled over the rocky terrain. He halted suddenly and motioned quickly for Elenuiel to hurry. Elenuiel scampered to his side nimbly. Fuirin was right behind her. "Why are we stopping?!" he demanded.

Gimli pointed ahead, "Orcs." Sure enough a small party of them were a few yards away. The elves and Gimli dropped to the ground hiding behind a rock. Gimli peered out at them, "Well, this is a blessing! They'll lead us right into the tower."

"Gimli, look!" Fuirin cried suddenly. Gimli struggled to see what Fuirin was pointing at. Once he saw, Gimli let out a gasp. Crawling on the outskirts of their camp was a small figure. The figure inched closer to the ration packs the orcs carried. She reached one of her arms into the bag and removed a small piece of bread before scampering away. Rora.

"What on earth is she doing here?!" Fuirin cried.

Gimli shrugged, "I don't understand it. She was with the others."

"Doesn't matter," Elenuiel said, "We'll have to retrieve her. Quickly before the orcs find her."

"If we reveal her she'll be killed instantly," Gimli said, "Let's just hope she stays close."

With Rora tagging along, they followed the orcs back to the dark tower. All the while they struggled to keep one eye on the orcs and the other on the girl. The orcs didn't stop very often, but when they did one of the trio would keep watch. Rora would sneak in warily and swipe another piece of bread before scampering away. Gimli had to smile at Rora's ingenuity. _Clever little sneak._

Gimli's smile fell quickly. An orc had turned around just as Rora was retreating back to the edge of the camp. "HEY!" he yelled.

Gimli bulled through the front lines of the orc. "Gimli!" Elenuiel cried chasing after him. Gimli slashed his axe through the orc's middle and scooped up Rora. The orc let out a roar of pain before he crumpled to the ground. Elenuiel fired an arrow quickly. By some good fortune it made its home in an orc's forehead. Fuirin came up behind the remaining two orcs and crashed their skulls together. Both of them let out a groan before going limp.

"That was incredibly foolhardy!" Fuirin cried, "What were you thinking dwarf? Do you realize..."

"Rora what in the name of the Valor are you doing here?!" Elenuiel interrupted his lecture sternly.

"I snuck along," Rora said innocently. She had her face buried in Gimli's beard and was determined not to move. Her voice was muffled as she murmured, "I was captured with Legolas, but he found a way for me to escape."

"Do you know where he is little one?" Gimli asked cradling her close against him.

"The tower, I think," Rora said pointing up at the distance, "The very top. Or at least that's what the orcs said."

Gimli shoved Rora into Elenuiel's arms. "You two mind the little one. I'm going after Legolas!"

"Are you insane?!" Fuirin cried, "You'll never make it through!" Gimli didn't listen. Fuirin let out a sigh. "Of all the ridiculous notions... Elenuiel!" Elenuiel had started to follow Gimli with Rora cradled in her arms. "What _are_ you doing?!" Fuirin demanded.

"He's not going in alone," Elenuiel said resolutely.

"And what are you going to do?" Fuirin cried, "Fight off orcs with a child on your hip?"

"Hmm," Elenuiel said thoughtfully. She spun around quickly shoving Rora into Fuirin's arms. "Keep care of her." She tore off over the rugged terrain into the tower after Gimli.

"What am I?!" Fuirin yelled after her, "A wetnurse?!" He let out a sigh, "I guess it's just you and me now."

Rora wriggled out of his grip and fell to the ground. She got to her feet quickly and toddled off after the others. "Wait for me guys!" she cried.

Fuirin stood there staring at his companions. He rolled his eyes and let out an even heavier sigh. "Stars above! This madness is catching!" He ran forwards sweeping Rora up in one arm before chasing after the others.

-888-

Gimli made his way up the tall stairs. He kept his cloak draped over his head hoping he wouldn't be noticed. Thankfully, no orcs were on the landing at the moment. He kept on going, keeping his ears keen for any noise. Suddenly, he halted. A chill swept down over him. He gazed up at two figures in the distance. One was a big orc. The other was far more frightening. A ringwraith. Gimli flung himself against the wall and remained silent. The orc was speaking to the nazgul.

"The Master is done with the elf," he said ruefully, "We were told to deliver him to you." Two more orcs stepped out of the shadows. Both were struggling to restrain a figure. Legolas. Gimli struggled not to cry out. He threw a hand across his mouth just in time. The orc handed the nazgul something while the other orcs hauled Legolas into a darkened chamber. It was a long, sleek, whip with a cruel tip at one end. Gimli felt his heart drop. _The whip! The whip I saw in Galadriel's Mirror. _"Strike him until death," the orc said, "And this woman is to bear witness."

"Unhand me you monsters!" A young woman was dragged away as well. The orc gripped her chin.

"Now you shall see what happens to those who cross the master," the orc hissed. He released her roughly before he vanished down the hall. The remaining orcs shoved the woman inside and followed after their leader. The nazgul strode into the chamber where Legolas was being held. Gimli let out a cry and hurried forwards.

He kicked the door open. The nazgul had the whip raised high above his head ready to bring it down on the head of his victim. Gimli let out a roar and flung himself forwards. He buried the head of his axe into the back of the ringwraith.

The Nazgul let loose an unearthly scream. Gimli screamed as well as the cold seared his hands. He dropped his still smoking axe on the ground. The nazgul crumpled to the ground moaning and wailing as it fell.

Gimli didn't pay it any more heed. He kicked the cruel weapon away from the corpse and knelt down next to the figure on the ground. "Legolas," he whispered.

Legolas opened his eyes and blinked a few times before staring into the grizzled face of his closest comrade. "Gimli!" he whispered scarcely able to believe it. Gimli hugged him tightly.

"Reckless elf!" he cried, "You went and had me very worried! Never go trouncing around in Mordor again without me."

"Never again," Legolas said, "I swear."

"Gimli!" Elenuiel's shrill voice echoed in the room, but it was the most beautiful sound Legolas had heard in a long time. "I know you're anxious to find him," she said as she walked inside, "But if you continue in this manner you're going to get us all killed... Legolas!" she suddenly realized that Legolas was curled up on the floor. She gripped one of his hands tightly. "We must get you out of here," she said. Her voice was calm and steady, but her fierce eyes danced with boundless joy.

"Were there any orcs?" Gimli asked.

"Two were out there," Elenuiel said, "Don't worry I took care of them."

"Footsteps!" Gimli cried suddenly. Elenuiel jumped to her feet whipping an arrow from its quiver.

"Put that away Elenuiel!" Fuirin barked angrily holding Rora in one arm, "Honestly! Can someone please do me a courtesy and explain why there are two orcs corpses just lying around." he looked down and noticed the nazgul lying there dead. He leapt back. "And a ringwraith?!"

"What is she doing here?!" Elenuiel demanded pointing at Rora, "You were supposed to keep her safe!"

"I am not a nanny," Fuirin said, "And she is safe!"

"Rora?!" a small haggard voice whispered from the corner of the room. Treka got to her feet slowly forgotten until now. "My Rora?!"

"Mamma!" Rora cried. She sprang from Fuirin's arms and raced across the floor. Treka pulled her into her arms. Both of them weeping tears of joy. "Rora! My Rorana!" Treka wept using her daughter's full name. It was then that Gimli recognized Treka. The woman he had seen before in Galadriel's mirror. Rora's mother.

"I missed you so much!" Rora cried.

Gimli wiped a tear away from his eye. Even Fuirin smiled at their happy reunion. "Come on!" Elenuiel said brusquely, "We need to get out here! Before we have all the orcs of Mordor upon us!"

"She's right," Gimli agreed. He and Elenuiel helped Legolas to his feet. "Come now my friend," Gimli said, "Let's get you out of this foul place!"


	23. Chapter 23

Into the West

A Legolas and Gimli story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1.

"_**Beyond all towers strong and high**_

_**beyond all mountains steep.**_

_**above all shadows rides the Sun**_

_**and Stars forever dwell:**_

_**I will not say the Day is done**_

_**nor bid the stars farewell."**_

_-Sam's song _

_THE RETURN OF THE KING_

Chapter. 23

Legolas leaned heavily on Fuirin. The two elves stumbled down the steps. Gimli clutched Legolas's free hand while Elenuiel led the way, an arrow notched to her bow. Her icy eyes darted right and left searching eagerly for orcs that may be lying in wait. Treka followed her closely. She held her daughter close and constantly looked back at Legolas as though to make sure he was still standing upright.

"We're almost out," Gimli said soothingly to his companion, "And we are fortunate. We have seen no orcs on the way down."

"Indeed," Elenuiel said cynically.

"Isn't that a blessing?" Gimli asked.

"Perhaps," Elenuiel said, "Or perhaps it's an ambush waiting for us."

"Let's hope it's a blessing," Fuirin grumbled. He paused for a moment while Legolas stumbled against him. He pulled Legolas up to his feet again, as gently as possible. His friend was tired. Fuirin could tell by his rapid breathing and heavy footfalls. His dirty clothes hung around his body in shreds torn and bloody from whatever torture the orcs had performed on him. He could feel Legolas, an elf, not usually susceptible to the cold, shiver against him. "We need to get out of here. As soon as possible."

Gimli grunted a nod. He was in about the same fighting condition as his companion. His axe had been left smoldering in the dark tower where Legolas had been imprisoned. It was destroyed since Gimli had killed the ringwraith. His axe wasn't the only thing to suffer though. Gimli's arm throbbed with cold pain. It was uncomfortable, but there were more pressing issues to worry about so Gimli said nothing.

"We're nearly there," Elenuiel whispered as the reached the bottom of the stairs. The gate to the outside world stood there in front of them.

Treka smiled wanly and let out a wistful sigh, "It will be so good to see the sky again."

"Not the Mordor sky," Fuirin muttered.

"Shh!" Elenuiel hushed, "Let's go." The company scampered across the floor. Elenuiel reached the gate. As she was about to open the worn gate a dark voice echoed off the walls of the chamber.

"Did you truly think I would let you leave that easily?" Sarmeth stood on the stairwell. He glared down at them. His gray robes hung around him, though he no longer looked like the small moody apprentice of Gandalf. He looked like Saruman at the peak of his power.

"Sarmeth?" Fuirin asked in shock, "How many more _children_ are there in this dark place?!"

"Fuirin no!" Legolas cried, "He's their Master!"

"Get away from him!" Treka shrieked.

Sarmeth smiled smugly and waved his hand. Suddenly, a fierce pain gripped Fuirin. He let out a scream until finally Sarmeth lowered his hand again. Fuirin inhaled deeply trying to regain his footing. "You traitor!"

Sarmeth smirked down at them, "What makes you think I'll allow you to leave?"

"Take me," Legolas said suddenly, "Kill me. Give me back to the orcs. I don't care! Just let the others go free!"

"Lady Elenuiel," Sarmeth said casually as though he hadn't heard Legolas's noble offer. "You have been given a great gift." Elenuiel tensed up again. She aimed her arrow at Sarmeth's neck. Sarmeth chuckled, "Put that away, lady. It will do precious little against my power."

"Stay away from us, you snake!" she cried, "Make for the door. Get out of here."

"I think not, Lady Elenuiel," Sarmeth said, "There's little hope for you and your friends. Whether you escape or not, my armies will conquer all of Middle Earth. You don't stand a chance. However, your gift intrigues me. I could find wonderful uses for you."

Visions of torture and conquest haunted Elenuiel, "No!" She said firmly. "Never!"

Sarmeth frowned, "Perhaps I can convince you to change your mind."

"Torture me," Elenuiel challenged him, "You'll change nothing."

"Oh I know that very well," Sarmeth said, "You people aren't afraid to die for your cause. Of course, you are very protective of your own." He met eyes with Legolas. He lifted his hand an clenched his fingers into a fist. Legolas screamed suddenly. A wild intense pain struck him hard in the stomach. His mind went blank except for the pain. Elenuiel bolted and stared numbly at Legolas in horrible shock. Wild fear danced in her eyes.

"Leave him alone!" she screamed. Sarmeth unclenched his fist and smiled at her.

"Well?"

Elenuiel turned around. She was trapped! Legolas writhing in pain had been the worst thing she had ever witnessed. Even now he was pale and gasping for breath. Fuirin caught the elf and was desperately struggling to revive him. Gimli gritted his teeth and charged forwards, "Stop it!" he yelled, "Leave him out of this! Face us yourself! Steel on steel!"

"I don't have to prove anything to you," Sarmeth said, "And further more you don't have a weapon." He looked at Elenuiel, "Make your choice."

"Don't listen!" Legolas gasped. Sarmeth clenched his fists again. Legolas screamed louder this time. He crumpled to the ground taking Fuirin with him.

"Stop it!" Elenuiel pleaded. She had never felt so helpless in her life.

"You know how to end his torment," Sarmeth said coldly, "He's still alive now, but only just. One more time and he'll be dead."

"No!" Elenuiel sobbed. She knelt down besides Legolas. Legolas was trembling quietly sobbing with pain. All she wanted to do was take him into her arms. She wanted to take his pain away. She knew it wasn't allowed. All of Middle Earth would fail. She had no choice. "I won't do it!" she said.

"Very well," Sarmeth said dully. He clenched his fists.

"NO!" Elenuiel wailed. _Don't do it! No! Me! Take me instead! I can carry your pain for you!_ Suddenly, Elenuiel felt something strike her. Almost like she had been stabbed in the stomach. She crumpled down to the ground and struggled to breathe normally. _That was odd._

Sarmeth let out a sigh, "You see the cost of your choice. Take his corpse back to his father."

"Legolas, no!" Gimli sobbed hugging his friend's body close. "You monster!" he snarled at Sarmeth, "Take me as well! I too am a member of the fellowship!"

"No," Sarmeth said, "You will join your friend soon enough, but explaining his death to his family will be far worse than any torture I can devise."

"Come Gimli," Elenuiel ordered. "We must go!" She met his eyes squarely. Gimli knew that he couldn't refuse.

He got to his feet slowly. The rest of the company hurried out of the gate. He could hear Rora sobbing into her mother's chest. "This isn't over, Sarmeth!" Gimli declared. The gates closed heavily behind them.

Sarmeth grinned wickedly, "No, my friend. It has only begun."

-888-

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried out. Sam had been perched on the window sill of one of the many windows in the royal palace. It was his usual position. He was determined to spot Gandalf or Frodo one day. He had been the first to notice when Gandalf had rode in with a weary Frodo.

Sam tore down the hallway nearly bowling over Aralnel and Rosie. "Samwise Gamgee!" Rosie cried, "Honestly!"

"Frodo's back!" Sam cried, "He's returned."

"What?!" Aral cried, "Why didn't you say so? Come along Miss Rose!"

"Hold on!" Rosie cried struggling to keep up with her husband and the fleet footed elf. She pressed one hand to her growing stomach. "Speed isn't my cup of tea right now!"

Aral paused and scurried back to Rosie's side. "Sorry about this Mrs. Gamgee," she said. She scooped Rosie up and hurried out.

"Well!" Rosie said, "This is far more efficient."

Sam wasn't as sure. "Be careful now Miss Aralnel! You're carrying me family!"

Merry and Pippin were close behind those two. Aral arrived first and she gently placed Rose on the ground next to the horse. "Frodo!" she cried, "I was so worried! You have no idea! We've all been here waiting for you." she quickly counted their number and frowned, "But where's Elenuiel?! Where are the others? Did something happen?! What happened?! Oh! I knew I should've come! Sarmeth didn't arrive quick enough! Now he's lost too! I never should've let him leave! This is all my fault!"

"Aralnel!" Gandalf admonished sharply, "Silence yourself!" Aral closed her mouth tightly like a child who had been punished. Gandalf lowered Frodo down to the ground. His kin and family huddled around him eagerly escorting him into the palace. Thranduil had arrived as well though a little more dignified than the hobbit clan. He approached Gandalf nobly though Gandalf could sense that Thranduil was more than a little anxious.

"You have retrieved the ringbearer," he said, "This is wonderful, but where is my son and the others?"

Gandalf frowned, "Legolas has been captured."

"This much I know," Thranduil said, "But you were supposed to rescue him."

"The others will bring him back," Gandalf said.

"And Sarmeth?" Aralnel asked, "What of him? Have you seen him? He rode off after you!"

Gandalf frowned. A great sadness and weariness appeared in his eyes, "I have seen Sarmeth. I suspect he is either dead or captured."

Aral suddenly went pale and she was oddly speechless. "I let him go."

"The boy's fate is not on your shoulders, girl," Thranduil said, "Gandalf. Please. Come inside. We must discuss things in private." Gandalf nodded and followed the king inside.

Aralnel stood there trembling. _Sarmeth is in trouble. And it is all my fault._

-888-

"We must go back!" Fuirin barked, "I'll kill him myself! With my bare hands if I have to!"

"Calm yourself, Fuirin," Elenuiel ordered.

"Calm myself?!" Fuirin sobbed, "He just killed Legolas! He's dead! Sarmeth has betrayed the fellowship!"

"Stop shouting!" Elenuiel snapped she relieved Fuirin of Legolas's limp body. She sunk to the ground with Legolas and gently cradled his head in her lap so he wouldn't have to lie on the hard stones of Mordor. "He's not dead."

"Not dead?!" Fuirin cried in disbelief. It was almost too much to hope for. He pulled out one of his daggers and held it to Legolas's lips. Sure enough the blade misted over. "How?!" he cried in disbelief.

"I'm not entirely sure," Elenuiel said not ready to share what she had learned about her new powers, "But we can't stop yet. We need to get out of here. Out of Mordor. Legolas still needs help."

"Of course," Fuirin said. He reached for Legolas's limp body.

"Hold on!" Elenuiel ordered, "I'll try to grant him what comfort I can before we set out again. Fetch me my waterskin from the bag." Fuirin nodded and turned to help Treka and Rora gather up their meager supplies.

Gimli sat next to Elenuiel. Elenuiel gave him a quick grateful smile. Perhaps his dear friend's presence would make this go easier. Elenuiel gently placed her hands to Legolas's temples. _Legolas_. She called. _We're waiting for you. Please. Come back to the light_. On impulse she added, _Come back to me._

Legolas's eyes opened feebly, "Elen. Gimli. Where are you?"

"Right here," Gimli said he clutched Legolas's hands in his. Legolas shrieked as he touched Gimli's cold hands. He jerked away twisting in pain. "I'm sorry!" Gimli cried.

Elenuiel suddenly noticed that Gimli was injured. She took hold of his hands and examined them thoroughly. "Our friend isn't the only one who needs a healer," she said. She ripped off a length of cloth from her cloak and wrapped them around Gimli's chilled hands. "This will have to do till now."

Legolas was staring at his companions, but he didn't see them. All he saw was gray shapes. Weakly he reached out until his fingers felt something soft. Legolas's fingers had snagged Gimli's beard. Gimli let out a small yelp. "Gimli!" Legolas nearly sobbed in relief. "Gimli it's you!"

"Aye, it is," he held Legolas's hand in his cautiously. This time Legolas didn't cry out.

"My friend are you alright?" Legolas murmured.

"Aye, I'm fine!" Gimli insisted, "I'm fine!"

Legolas's eyes cleared a little bit. He murmured softly, "What happened Gimli?"

"I'll tell you later," Gimli soothed, "When we're free from danger."

Legolas's eyes drifted shut. That brought Gimli no comfort. Normally, elves slept with their eyes open. Seeing Legolas like that frightened Gimli. He gently stroked Legolas's golden hair, "Don't worry, my friend. We'll see you safely home. Back to your forest."

Elenuiel very gently tilted his head towards her so she could look into his eyes. "Legolas," she whispered, "I'm going to do another healing. Like I did with Frodo. It will be easier to heal you."

"No!" Legolas suddenly cried vehemently. He gripped her wrists holding her away from him. "I don't want you to see!"

"Legolas!" she reprimanded.

"No!" he insisted, "No, Elenuiel! Please! Don't make me go through it again!"

The desperation in his voice frightened her. What had the orcs done to him that was so terrible? She lifted him into her arms and held him closer. "If you refuse then we must go right away. We need to get out of here."

"Elen," he murmured, "Please grant me one favor."

"Hush now," Elenuiel whispered, "You need to rest."

"Get me out of Mordor," he begged, "Take me somewhere far from here. Somewhere safe and green. I don't... I don't want to die here."

"Legolas!" she cried aghast, "You won't die. You won't!"

Legolas forced his eyes opened and stared at her weakly, "How can you be sure?" he whispered.

"I won't let you fade away," she whispered to him."I took the blow for you," Elenuiel whispered. Legolas looked at her in shock.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Because the world needs you alive," she whispered, "Lie still!" she ordered. She gently placed her hands on his temples. Legolas was too tired to fight back. She entered his mind. She saw orcs. Many of them playing cruel games. Throwing him to the ground. Kicking, biting, clawing, whipping. Elenuiel willed her strength into him. He needed it now more than ever. His body needed healing.

Legolas suddenly let out a sigh of contentment before drifting to sleep. Elenuiel smiled wanly and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Sleep peacefully, my prince."

Fuirin scooped Legolas up and settled him half draped over his shoulder. "Why is Legolas being carried like me?" Rora asked curiously, "He's too big!"

"Hush child!" Treka ordered, "Legolas is very ill."

"Elves don't get sick!"

"Rora!"

Rora's eyes went wide, but she said no more. The little company made their slow trek across Mordor back to Mirkwood.


	24. Chapter 24

Into The West

A Legolas and Gimli story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

"_**To the sea! To the sea! The white gulls are calling!"**_

_Legolas's Song_

_The Return of the King_

Chapter. 24

Fuirin let out a heavy sigh as he took another step forwards. The rocky soil of Mordor crunched beneath his feet. His throat was dry and he was weary from walking so far with Legolas on his back. _If I'm uncomfortable_, Fuirin thought, _then it must be nothing short of agony for Legolas and Gimli._

He paused to look back at the dwarf who was staunchly stumbling alongside Fuirin. He was so weary he was beginning to trip as though he no longer saw the way before his feet. His hands were cold as ice. His eyes glazed over. Treka walked alongside him with one hand on his shoulder guiding him along. Gimli's glazed over glanced up at Legolas anxiously.

Legolas was far worse than Gimli. While Gimli's hands pained him they did not appear to be getting worse. Legolas had gone icy cold in Fuirin's arms. Elenuiel had put him into a healing sleep, but he was troubled. Legolas squirmed and moaned in Fuirin's arms. Slowly, his dark blue eyes opened. For a while all he did was watch the ground move beneath him as Fuirin carried him across the plains. Finally, he managed to speak in a croaked voice. "I must walk," he murmured, "You can't carry me all the way."

"Shh," Fuirin hushed, "Lie quiet now, Leggo." Legolas's eyes drifted shut again.

Elenuiel had been leading them for the most part. She paused and cocked her head curiously, "Leggo?"

Fuirin blushed and smiled sheepishly, "That's what I used to call him. When we were children."

Elenuiel smiled briefly before she resumed walking, "What did he call you?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Fuir," Fuirin said, "Not too imaginative." Fuirin chuckled softly, "We called Hareth, Harry." Elenuiel couldn't help but notice how Fuirin's face lit up when he mentioned Hareth. Elenuiel frowned. There was one good thing about being in Mordor. They were far away from Mirkwood and the petty problems of Legolas's engagement.

"We'd better stop for a rest soon," Treka interrupted, "I don't know how much more Gimli can walk."

Gimli sputtered indignantly, "I'll have you know that during the quest we walked double this length in a day and never complained!"

Treka smiled kindly, "I'm sure you did, Gimli, but you weren't wounded and traveling in the company of a four year old."

"Four and a half!" Rora mumbled. She was half asleep nestled against her mother's shoulder.

Treka smiled down at her daughter and gently rubbed her back, "Of course, four and a half. My mistake."

"Well, then again," Gimli said, "A rest would be nice... for the little one!"

-888-

They managed to find a cave in the rock. It had barely enough room for everyone and a fire was out of the question, but it was warm and dry. That was all they needed. Fuirin opted for first watch while Treka passed out a wafer of lembas bread to Gimli and Rora for their meal. Rora scarfed down her share and promptly fell asleep curled up in her mother's shawl. Gimli finally agreed to lie down and sleep, but it took a lot of prompting from Treka and Elenuiel.

While the others were sleeping Treka and Elenuiel sat beside Legolas and began taking inventory of his injuries. Elenuiel wanted to weep when she saw Legolas's battered body, but she didn't. She couldn't. They carefully began to bandage his wounds. Legolas slept through the entire process making it much easier for him. Elenuiel frowned as she worked. Legolas's pale skin was cold as her fingers skimmed lightly across his body. A side effect of Sarmeth's spell perhaps.

Finally, Elenuiel decided that they had done everything they could for Legolas. She told Treka to go to sleep while she rebandaged Gimli's hands. Treka was too weary to debate the issue. She fell asleep alongside her daughter, one arm wrapped around Rora protectively. Elenuiel focused on Gimli's hands in front of her. They were cold, but that much was expected. She had performed a healing spell and he should be okay in a matter of days. Gimli's eyes cracked open. "How is Legolas?" he murmured.

"He sleeps," Elenuiel said, "As should you."

Gimli nodded, "You'll take care of him. I know you'll take care of him."

Elenuiel smiled at the gruff dwarf, "Of course." Gimli drifted back to sleep. Elenuiel got to her feet stiffly. Fuirin was still guarding the entrance to their cave. Elenuiel crept back to where Legolas lay. She sat next to him gently stroking his golden locks. Legolas's eyes blinked open and stared at her blankly. "Are you okay, Legolas?" she asked.

"Yes," Legolas murmured, "I think."

It was then that Elenuiel realized how weary she was herself. She laid down on the ground besides Legolas. "I dreamed of the sea," Legolas whispered softly. Elenuiel glanced over at him. He was staring ahead dreamily. "I was sorry to wake up," he went on, "It was so nice there."

Eleniuel rolled over so she faced him, "Tell me about the sea." Legolas turned to face her and gave her a confused look. "What was is it like?" Elenuiel asked. A strange happy light glowed in her cold eyes.

Legolas closed his eyes and imagined his dream, "I was standing on the deck of a ship. I could feel the sun. It was so warm and bright. It glittered on the water. Such lovely, cool water. All blue and green and shimmering. And the wind was blowing strong and hard. I can still smell it and taste its salty tang. It filled the white sails and pushed the ship swiftly across the water. I was moving so fast. It was almost like flying. Like I could stretch out my arms and soar away like the gulls that flapped around the ship. I could hear their shrill caws in the distance. For once it didn't feel like they were taunting me with their calls. They were welcoming me."

Elenuiel lay there besides him, enraptured by his every word. The dark, rocky landscape fell away and she too was standing on the ship besides Legolas. She could almost hear the gulls and feel the warm spray on her face. "And then?" she whispered, "What then?"

"I saw shores," Legolas murmured, "Long white shores in the distance."

Elenuiel frowned suddenly, "The Valor."

"I think so," Legolas said.

Elenuiel knew that she shouldn't allow Legolas to tell her more. It would only break her heart. But for some reason she couldn't keep silent. "Tell me about The Valor."

Legolas sighed blissfully, "After the white shores there were green fields as far as the eye could see. Fields filled with elanor and niphredil. Tall trees and forests. I could hear the trees singing softly to one another. Ents and entwives walking together tending their gardens. And then I could see Tol Eressea. It was a glorious city. Tall gold and ivory towers rose above everything and a harbor full of grey ships." Legolas let out a sigh, "It was the most wondrous place I had ever seen!"

Elenuiel was silent. Legolas turned to one side and realized that big tears were rolling down Elenuiel's face. "Elen?" he whispered.

"Sorry," Elenuiel said brushing the tears away quickly, "Such foolishness!"

"What's wrong?" Legolas asked.

"Nothing!" Elenuiel said defensively, "Nothing is wrong."

Legolas struggled to sit up. Elenuiel had to help him. He looked up at her pale face and gently curled a strand of her hair around her ear. "You don't always have to be strong, Elenuiel."

"Yes, I do!" Elenuiel said fiercely. She broke away from his gentle touch fiercely. "I must always be strong. I must because I have a duty!" More tears were running down her face. Her voice broke suddenly and she turned away. Legolas inched closer to her and wrapped an arm around her. Elenuiel's body trembled with her crying, but she cried softly so no one else would hear. "I am the Chosen. I will stay in Lothlorien for the rest of my days. I will never see Tol Eressea or the sea. Never."

It was suddenly clear to Legolas why she was so sad. Legolas swore under his breath silently cursing his stupidity. Here he was waxing poetically about a land that Elenuiel could never go to. "Forgive me," Legolas said.

"There's nothing to forgive," Elenuiel said.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No!" Elenuiel cried suddenly. She clasped Legolas's hands tightly in hers, "No Legolas. Don't ever think that!" Her ice blue eyes met his sincerely, "You could never hurt me." For a moment time stood still. The cursed land of Mordor faded away and all Legolas knew was Elenuiel's beautiful eyes. "Like stars," Legolas murmured softly, "Bright stars."

"What?"

Legolas blushed as he realized that he had said that outloud, "Your eyes. They remind me of stars."

A strange maidenly blush spread across Elenuiel's face. And even as she scolded herself for being foolish, Elenuiel couldn't help but smile. The smile was there and gone in a second, but, in Legolas's mind, it made her whole face light up brighter than the sun. "Thank you," Elenuiel said quickly looking away, "But I should stop talking to you. I'm going on about all this foolishness and crying and... you should be resting. Me too for that matter."

Legolas lightly gripped her chin so he could look at her, "You have a soft tender side. You don't let others see it because you think it's a weakness." He shook his head, "You're so wrong."

"Legolas," Elenuiel whispered. She found herself leaning in. Her lips brushed against his gently. One soft, pure kiss. Elenuiel felt as though the world was spinning. Like she was standing on the deck of the ship Legolas had described. She was lost in a world more wonderful than The Valor. She was filled with a strange desire she had never felt before.

Legolas winced suddenly. A hand went to his side and he crumpled to the ground. Elenuiel caught him and held him against her. "Are you alright?!" she cried.

"Fine," Legolas muttered through clenched teeth. _Why did that have to happen?! _He thought, frustrated with his own weakness. _Why now?_ Elenuiel gently laid Legolas back down on the ground again.

"You must sleep," she ordered, "You need to rest."

Legolas's eyes drifted shut. Elenuiel watched him as he slept. She moved a short distance away and looked around the dark cave anxiously. Gimli, Rora and Treka were still asleep. Fuirin was taking a sip from their waterskin, still at his post. No one had seen anything.

Elenuiel laid down wrapped in her cloak more confused and horrified than ever. _Why did I do that?! What was I thinking? He's engaged! _What frightened her even more was the overwhelming feeling of joy that had filled her when she had kissed him. _Could I be in love? In love with the prince! No! Never! He has his destiny and I have mine! _Elenuiel told herself that over and over before she fell asleep. Even so, while Elenuiel slept all her dreams were of the sea and the prince of Mirkwood.

-888-

Aralnel stood outside on the oaken balcony staring forwards. She had been there all day and all the last night. She looked out at the horizon. No sign of Sarmeth. No sign of Elen. Or Legolas or Gimli or any of the others. She swallowed hard and flopped into one of the chairs.

"You're awfully subdued tonight," a voice said. Aral jumped as Gandalf emerged. "It's been far too long since I've heard your laughter."

"Nothing to laugh about," Aral sighed, "Darkness. It's everywhere Gandalf."

"These are dark times," Gandalf agreed, "But they won't last forever."

"Some days I wonder if they'll ever end," she said sadly, "Why do we bother fighting it?"

Gandalf frowned, "I can't answer that for you, Aral. You must search your own heart for the answer."

Aralnel let out another heavy sigh, "Is there any real hope, Gandalf?"

Gandalf's eyes twinkled. "I'll tell you what I told young Master Peregrin during the quest. There's just a fool's hope." Gandalf got up and took Aralnel's hand, "Come now young lady. Enough talk of doom and gloom. Let's find those hobbits. Perhaps they can put that smile back on your face."

Frodo was sitting in a big soft armchair surrounded by his friends. Sam was hovering around him like a mother hen. He wouldn't allow his master to lift a finger. Frodo smiled at him in amused resignation. Pippin sat down next to Rosie and asked excitedly, "Did you tell him yet? Did you tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Rosie asked with a big smile across her face.

Pippin's jaw dropped, "Tell him _what_?!"

"Frodo," Sam said with a grin, "How would you like to be a godfather?!"

Frodo's entire face lit up and for a while all he could do was stammer happily. "Yes its true!" Rosie squealed like she was a little girl.

"And if it's a lad," Sam interrupted slipping a loving arm around Rosie, "We're fixing to name him Frodo."

"Oh Sam!" Frodo cried happily, "A baby! I can scarcely believe it! This is wonderful! The best news I ever heard!"

Aral smiled as she stood in the doorway listening to the hobbits chatter and press their hands to Rosie's growing stomach. It was then that she received. "Gandalf," she said softly, "I realized something."

Gandalf smiled at her, "What's that?"

"There is something stronger than evil," she said, "Love."

Many miles away in the dark land of Mordor, her cousin was learning the same lesson.


	25. Chapter 25

Into the West

A Legolas and Gimli story

DISCLAIMER: See my disclaimer in all its glory on chapter. 1

Chapter. 25

"_**I sent my son forth, unthanked, unblessed, out into needless peril, and here he lies with poison in his veins."**_

_-Denethor discussing Faramir's condition_

_THE RETURN OF THE KING _

Elenuiel took her time in waking up the next day. She opened her eyes, remembered where she was, and had to fight the intense urge to shut her eyes again. She also remembered the night before. Elenuiel forced herself upright and looked around. Legolas still lay a short distance away, his back to her. Fuirin was rummaging through their belongings looking intently for something to throw together for breakfast. Gimli was sitting a short distance away, puffing on his pipe. Treka and her daughter were busily packing up their meager belongings. They would be moving again soon. Now was the best time for Elenuiel to talk to Legolas.

Elen crawled over to where he lay. "Legolas," she whispered softly. She gently reached for him. Legolas let out a soft moan of pain as her gentle fingers grazed his back. "Legolas?" she asked.

"Cold," Legolas murmured, his teeth were chattering and he was trembling.

"What?!" Elenuiel cried. Gimli had heard her. In a heartbeat, he dropped his pipe and bounded over.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked in a panic.

"I don't know," Elenuiel muttered. As her hand crossed his back she couldn't help but notice an icy chill touched her fingers. She quickly began unbuttoning his tunic.

"I thought you helped him!" Gimli cried.

"I did everything I could," Elenuiel snapped defensively, "He was fine last night!" _I would know. _She pulled his tunic free from his body and gazed at his back in horror. Three long cuts ran across his back. Whip reals. That wasn't what frightened her. The cuts were bleeding, but not like most wounds she had treated. A strange mixture of black and red blood ran down Legolas's pale white back. Elenuiel quickly ripped off a piece of her long sleeve and wiped his back clean.

"What's happening to him?" Gimli cried.

Elenuiel was studying the black blood intently. "Poison of some sort. It's Sarmeth's spell," Elenuiel said decisively.

"Poison!" Gimli cried in a panicked voice.

"Not a lethal poison or he'd be dead by now," Elenuiel said quickly,"It's making his cuts more difficult to heal." She looked up and realized that Fuirin was standing behind Gimli looking at her intently. "We should make haste," Elenuiel said, "Come! We must get him to Mirkwood. As quick as possible."

-888-

Hyanthiel stood on her balcony. She let out a heavy sigh. Weeks ago she had been here. Standing on the balcony, wondering what had become of her son. Of course, the circumstances had become far darker. There was no Fuirin to confide in this time.

Footsteps announced her husband's presence. "You should come inside," he said softly, "It's dangerous out here."

"It's dangerous everywhere," she said simply.

"There could be orcs lurking about," Thranduil said moving closer to her, "We don't know how fast they're moving." Hyanthiel was silent. The silence hung heavy in the air for a while. Finally, Thranduil let out a sigh, "Do you blame me?"

Hyanthiel met his eyes directly, "For what?"

"For Legolas," Thranduil said.

Hyanthiel closed her eyes and drew a deep breath, "I know you love him, Thranduil. But I'm not the one who needs to know that."

"What do you mean?" Thranduil asked.

"He wants to make you proud," Hyanthiel said, "He's always trying to gain your approval."

"If that's the case Hareth and Legolas would be married by now," Thranduil said quickly, almost too quickly.

Hyanthiel raised an eyebrow. A skill that her son had picked up almost flawlessly. "Very well. _One_ time. He has failed to do your bidding _once_."

"No," Thranduil interrupted, "He has failed multiple times. Capturing Gollum for instance, bringing the hobbits here safely, He's failed at nearly every task I give him!"

"But at least he tries!" Hyanthiel snapped, "You ask too much of him. One day he'll die trying to please you." Hyanthiel's eyes were blazing, "Thranduil, I do not want a martyr for a son. I want the joyous happy boy I knew before the war." She turned and walked away leaving her husband standing there on the balcony.

Thranduil turned slowly and stared out at the green forest beneath him. She was right. He knew that. Legolas must return. And when he did, Thranduil swore that he would set things right.

Thranduil stood there for a long time lost in his own thoughts. Those thoughts were interrupted by sounds of a squabble. He spun around to see Rumil and Aral approaching, bickering as usual.

"My lord," Rumil said, "I have a favor to ask you."

"Stop it, Rumil!" Aral snapped.

"What is this favor?" Thranduil asked.

"Banish Lady Aralnel from the walltops," Rumil said. Aral was glaring at Rumil with dagger eyes.

"Oh?" Thranduil asked the corners of lips turning up mildly in amusement.

"My lord, please tell Rumil to cease this foolishness!" Aral retorted.

"If she continues to stay up there, pacing like a caged lion, she's going to fall off," Rumil snapped.

"I want to be there when they return," Aral said, "I won't be able to rest until I see Elenuiel and the others pass through the gates!"

"You'll rest plenty when you fall of the walltops!" Rumil said, "A rest from which you'll never awaken!"

"I'm perfectly capable of walking without someone making sure I won't fall!" Aral snapped.

"Somedays I wonder," Rumil said dryly.

"Enough!" Thranduil cried holding up his hands. He tried to wipe the smile from his face. He turned to Aral sternly. "Rumil is absolutely right." Aralnel's expression was so comical, Thranduil nearly burst out laughing. Her mouth was hung open and she was speechless with indignation. Like always, she wasn't speechless for long. "WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU AGREE WITH HIM?! THAT'S UTTERLY UNFAIR! HE'S JUST..."

"I believe you should join our patrols," Thranduil interrupted, "Perhaps that will help you burn off some of your excess energy."

Aral's face transformed instantly from wrath to delight. "That's fantastic! Thank you your highness!" Now it was Rumil's turn to look surprised.

"Rumil, please accompany Aral," Thranduil said, "Since you don't think she's capable of looking out for herself."

"But my lord..."

"That's all I will say on the matter," Thranduil said.

"Thank you, my lord," Aral said chipperly. She took Rumil's arm and escorted him cheekily from the room. Thranduil shook his head and smiled. _Thank the Valor for those two. They bring joy back to the palace._

-888-

Rumil followed Aral through the forests of Mirkwood. He was kind of glad that he had fought with Aralnel earlier. It seemed that arguing with her was the only way to drag out Aral's former spirit. Aral was rather somber lately. She was no longer the chatterbox she used to be. She was overwhelmed by the whole situation. She felt guilty about allowing Sarmeth to leave and she was still very anxious about Elenuiel. At least she seemed slightly more animated now that was doing something useful out in the woods.

Aral stopped suddenly. Rumil walked right into her. He swore under his breath, "For the love of the Valor, Aralnel.."

"Shh!" she hissed, "There's someone ahead."

Rumil listened intently. Sure enough a small party was riding ahead. "You're right," Rumil muttered.

"There's not too many of them," Aral said, "I can see their leader from here." She turned to face Rumil. "On my mark we attack. Ready?"

Rumil stood up on his toes and looked out at the party approaching them. "Aral, wait!"

"Go!" Aral cried springing into the clearing.

"Aral no!" Rumil cried.

Too late. Aral collided with their leader. She was surprised to learn that it was not an orc that she had tackled. It was a man. Not that it mattered to Aral. Aralnel whipped her knife free from her sheath and held the blade close to the man's neck. "Any wrong moves out of you and I'll kill your leader!" she cried.

Suddenly, she felt someone yank her off the man. Aral was ready to fight like a wild animal, but she quickly realized it was Rumil. "Aralnel!" he cried, "What are you _doing?!_"

"I'm trying to protect Mirkwood from a blood thirsty invader!" Aralnel snarled, "What are _you_ doing?!"

"_Aral!_" Rumil snapped angrily in elvish, "_That "bloodthirsty invader" is the king of Gondor!_"

Aralnel slowly turned her head. She managed to get a better look at the man she had tackled. He was a tall, noble, looking man with steady, gray eyes and long dark hair. He looked strong even though one of his arms was in a sling. Hanging at his side was the famed sword, Andruil. Aralnel swallowed hard. It was Aragorn son of Arathorn. _And I just tackled him to the ground and called him a bloodthirsty invader!_

"My... my, my, my lord," Aral stammered almost incoherently, "I am..."

"She is so terribly sorry about this," Rumil said.

"I can speak for myself, Rumil!" Aral muttered.

"You've proven that time and time again," Rumil retorted.

"I understand," Aragorn said with a small smile, "These are dangerous times. One can never be too careful." he turned to face Aral, "It was a fine tackle, my lady." he winced slightly rubbing his injured arm. Aralnel blushed deep red.

"You shouldn't be travelling, my lord," Rumil said, "Orc patrols are everywhere and you're already injured." He looked down pointedly at Aragorn's arm.

"A mere scratch," Aragorn said waving the matter away dismissively, "Thranduil's messenger told me that the hobbits are here under Thranduil's protection. I assume that Gandalf and Legolas and Gimli made their ways here as well. The messenger told me that the nazgul are hunting fellowship members. I believe that we should be united against this new threat. I will not be left behind on a sickbed."

"Very well, sir," Rumil said with a defeated sigh. Aral smiled. She had a feeling she was going to like this new visitor.

"Where are Gimli and Legolas?" Aragorn asked, "I should like to speak with them immediately as well as Gandalf and the ringbearer."

Aral and Rumil exchanged anxious glances. "Well, you can speak to Frodo and Mithrandir anyway," Aral shrugged.

"Where are the others?" Aragorn asked. Concern was etched across his rugged features, "Where are they?"

Rumil let out a sigh, "Come with us to the palace, my lord. I shall try to explain on the way."

-888-

"Grass!" Rora cried out happily. She ran ahead and knelt down in the yellow prickly grass, even going so far as to kiss it.

"Rora, come here! Stop being foolish," her mother orderd. Rora obediently wandered back to her mother's side.

"Isn't it wonderful, mama?!" she cried, "We're out of Mordor at last!"

"Yes, it's wonderful," Treka said. She quickly wiped tears of joy away from her eyes, "But we must still be careful. There could be orcs hiding anywhere."

"Did you hear that Leggo?" Fuirin whispered softly to Legolas. Legolas was clinging across his back, barely conscious. "We made it out. We're almost home!"

Legolas trembled and opened his eyes wearily, "Good." he murmured happily before his eyes drifted shut again.

"Legolas?" Fuirin cried anxiously. Legolas didn't respond. "This will never work!" Fuirin cried, "Legolas will die before we can get him help if we keep going at this pace!"

"We have no other option before us," Elenuiel snapped.

"But we need to do something!" Fuirin cried.

"Unless you have any useful suggestions, stop complaining!" Elenuiel snapped.

Gimli shook his head and walked ahead a short distance. So far there had been no signs of orcs, but Gimli wasn't about to take any chances. He searched the plain, but could see nothing. Almost nothing. Suddenly, a white shape came charging across the fields. Gimli's mouth hung opened and he shook his head in astonishment. "I don't believe it!"

Rora clambered next to him and gasped, "It's a horsey!"

Elenuiel broke off her conversations immediately, "Maen?!"

Sure enough the white mare came trotting over to her master. Elenuiel's face broke into a smile as the horse nuzzled her arm. "I thought I told you to go home!" Elenuiel said.

"You did," Rora giggled, "But Maen didn't want to!"

"A beautiful horse," Fuirin said, "But far too stubborn and willful for her own good."

"Sounds about right," Gimli said, "Just like her owner."

Elenuiel turned to face Fuirin and smiled, "I think we've found a solution."


	26. Chapter 26

Into the West

A Legolas and Gimli story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

"_**It's the deep breath before the plunge."**_

_Gandalf on waiting_

_THE RETURN OF THE KING_

Chapter.26

"I question the wisdom of you coming here," Thranduil said sternly. He and Aragorn were sitting in one of Thranduil's private chambers away from the prying eyes of Thranduil's court, as well as Aralnel's incessant eavesdropping. "If the nazgul are hunting the fellowship then we have created a lovely target for them. We may have placed Mirkwood in terrible danger."

"Nearly every other member of the fellowship is here," Aragorn pointed out, "I don't think my presence would make the situation any worse. Besides, you may find my battle experience helpful."

Thranduil didn't look entirely convinced, but he tactfully let the subject drop. Aragorn was a king. He wasn't like the footsoldiers Thranduil was used to ordering about. He had a will of his own. A very stubborn will.

"So what is it we do now?" Thranduil asked Aragorn.

"I suggest we send out a search party for this missing prince and Gimli," Aragorn said.

"It's been done," Thranduil said, "We have parties all over the lands."

"Not _all_ over," Aragorn said.

"What do you mean?" Thranduil asked.

"Have you sent scouts to Mordor?" Aragorn asked.

"I see no need," Thranduil shrugged, "The land was purged of all its evils after the war ended."

"It seems the logical place to begin a new uprising," Aragorn said.

"The orcs and nazgul are using a village a short distance away," Thranduil said, "It serves as their base."

"It's a distraction," Aragorn said, "It keeps your eye away from the dark lands."

"Hmm," Thranduil said thoughtfully, "Very well then. I'll send a search party immediately. Though I doubt we will find more than ash."

"It doesn't help to be cautious in these dark times," Aragorn said.

"This is true," Thranduil agreed, "And what are we to do in the meantime. Wait?"

"Yes sir," Aragorn said, "We wait."

-888-

"_Okay, the word for 'perian' is called 'hobbit_'" Frodo said the word slowly. He sat in the parlor with Orophin. He was attempting to teach Orophin a little bit of common tongue language. It was slow progress since Frodo's elvish was almost as bad as Orophin's common tongue, but by the end of the day Orophin had mastered a few short words and phrases. Yes. No. My name is Orophin.

"Hobbit," Orophin repeated, "_An odd word_."

Frodo chuckled, "Yes, I suppose you're right. But your elvish words are far too pretty for simple hobbits such as us."

"I like your... funny... words," Orophin said struggling to remember 'funny'. He smiled at Frodo. "_Your words may be simple, but they are honest and true. And your hearts are always full of glee and joy. Your shire must be a fine place to live."_

"That's what I like about elves," Rosie commented to Sam when Frodo translated what Orophin had said. The two had been sitting there during the lesson, chiming in every now and again. "No matter what they say they make it sound so beautiful and elegant. Just like poetry."

"It's a marvel your brother didn't try to teach you this earlier," Sam said.

Orophin blushed sheepishly, "_He tried. He told me that I was the most difficult student he had ever attempted to teach. He gave up after three lessons."_

At that moment the door to the parlor opened and Hareth stepped through. She smiled down at Frodo kindly. "Is Orophin a good student?" she asked.

Frodo nodded, "The best I ever had."

"The _only_ student you ever had," Merry pointed out. He and Pippin followed Hareth into the parlor.

"Have you seen Mithrandir?" Hareth asked.

"Probably on the walltops somewhere," Sam shrugged. Hareth nodded her thanks and swept out of the room with a swish of her skirts. Pippin watched the lovely elf leave with wide eyes. Merry caught his gaze and swatted him.

"Pippin!" he snapped, "You can't do that! She's engaged to your comrade!"

Pippin flushed, "I can't help it. She's just a pretty girl."

"A pretty lass can lead even the most honest lad astray," Sam said, "That's what my gaffer always told me."

"Your gaffer's right," Frodo said, "I see why Fuirin and Legolas are always at odds with each other."

"But it ain't right to blame, Hareth!" Pippin piped, "It's not her fault that she's young and beautiful."

Rose let out a heavy sigh, "I remember when I was young and beautiful." She looked down at her swelling stomach. Sam smiled and held her hand tenderly.

"You'll always be young and beautiful to me," he said.

She smiled back at him, "Well, I guess then I'm still beautiful. I just wish I wasn't so fat!"

-888-

Legolas rocked back and forth on the horse. _How many days had it been? Weeks? Months? _It didn't make a difference to Legolas. All he knew was the rocking of the horse and Fuirin's hand on his back keeping him upright. He shivered in his gray cloak. _Cold. Why was he always so cold?!_

"Legolas?" he heard Elenuiel's voice whisper to him. It reminded him of the dream he had had earlier and her soft kiss. He felt a little bit warmer. "Legolas, look up." she whispered.

Legolas managed to lift his head a fraction. He saw the green leaves of Mirkwood all around him. "Home." he whispered.

"Aye laddy," Gimli said, "We're back."

"You'll like Mirkwood, Mama," Rora said, "It's so pretty. And there are elves everywhere."

"ELENUIEL!" suddenly, a blur burst out of the foliage and pounced onto Elenuiel. Aralnel lay there in the dirt clinging to her cousin and sobbing in elvish, "_Oh Elen! I was so worried! I thought you would never come back! Don't you ever do that to me again! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Oh when this is over I'll never leave the Golden Woods again, I swear!"_

"I'm fine, Aralnel," Elenuiel said rather impatiently. She was happy to see her cousin, but there were more important matters to see to. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm with the patrol," Aralnel said, "Come on! We better get back to the palace. Everyone was so worried. It was then that Aralnel noticed Legolas slumped over the horse. "Oh eru!" Aralnel cried.

"Aral," Elenuiel said sternly, "To the palace."

Aral nodded shakily and followed her cousin, but her eyes never left Legolas. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Not unless we hurry!" Elenuiel said, "Run ahead and let them no we're coming." Aralnel nodded and sprinted through the woods. Elenuiel returned to Legolas's side and pulled his gray hood back up over his head. His dark blue eyes met hers with surprising intensity.

"Home?" he whispered.

"We're almost there," she said. Legolas's gaze didn't drop. His eyes met hers steadily.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Elenuiel smiled briefly. Then, she leaned in impulsive and brushed a quick soft kiss across his lips. Legolas backed away quickly and looked back at her rather shocked. Elenuiel suddenly looked embarrassed. "I... that shouldn't..." she stammered, "I'm sorry."

Legolas clutched her arm with his fingers, "I'm not."

"Really?" Elenuiel asked. She quickly looked around making sure that Fuirin or Gimli weren't looking. Then, she gave another quick hard kiss on the lips. This time he didn't resist. She backed away quickly and then hurried forwards to the front of the group.

"What were you doing?" Fuirin asked.

"Nothing," Elenuiel said quickly, "Just making sure Legolas was... okay."

-888-

Aral burst into Thranduil's chambers panting for breath. Thranduil looked up. He didn't bother to hide the annoyed expression on his face, "Lady Aralnel. I trust this is important."

"Yes!" Aral gasped, "Your son. They found him!"

"Legolas?" Thranduil cried.

"He's hurt!" Aral piped.

"Hurt?!" Thranduil cried. The king's usually stoic look faded away. He stared at Aral with horror in his eyes. "How badly?"

Aral shrugged helplessly. "How far away is he?" Aragorn asked. Thranduil was standing there speechless.

"Not far," Aral said, "You can probably see him from the walltops."

Aral was nearly bowled over as the two kings through all protocol out the window and ran out of the room.

The little bedraggled company arrived in the courtyard a few minutes later. Legolas was nearly doubled over with pain. His eyes were squeezed shut tight. Fuirin lifted Legolas off the horse as Hareth albeit flew across the yard to his side. "Legolas!" she cried, "What's wrong?! Oh stars! What happened?"

"Far too much to explain at once," Fuirin said.

Hareth let her fingers press his shoulder. "Thank the stars you're alright." She moved Legolas's hood aside gently. "Legolas?"

Legolas's eyes were staring ahead, unfocused until he heard her voice. He didn't say anything, but his eyes searched desperately for the source of the voice.

"Legolas!" Thranduil shoved Hareth out of his way. Legolas stared at him. Thranduil took Legolas into his arms and held him close. "Legolas. Please, say something."

"Ada," he murmured, "I failed you ada. I failed you again."

Thranduil stood there shocked. Legolas was sorely hurt. Probably close to death. And he was worried about completing his father's task. Thranduil shook his head in disbelief, "No. No. Legolas."

"Lie still Legolas," Hareth whispered. She gently stroked his forehead, "Lie still."

A short distance away, Elenuiel watched Hareth. She secretly envied the girl. She watched as Hareth stroked Legolas's blonde hair out of his face. That tiny intimate gesture infuriated her. She had never truly felt the cold stab of jealousy, but she felt it now. Stronger than she could've ever imagined.

_No._ She reprimanded herself. _I am the Chosen. I must be above such trivial things. Especially jealousy... and love._ But she looked up again and watched them as they moved. He belonged to Hareth. They were betrothed! What she had done was wrong. Hareth was innocent of any charge. She shouldn't hate her so.

But a small nagging voice yelled in the back of Elenuiel's mind. _She doesn't love him! She loves Fuirin!_

"Elenuiel!" A voice snapped her out of her musings. Gandalf strode across the lawn, his white cloak billowed around him like a sail. "What's happened?!"

"Legolas is hurt," she said, "Tortured."

"By who?" Gandalf cried. Elenuiel paused unsure of what to say.

"By who? Elenuiel?!" Gandalf cried again.

"By Sarmeth," Elenuiel said softly. Gandalf stepped back. He looked as though he had been struck.

"Sarmeth?" he whispered in disbelief. Elenuiel nodded solemnly. Gandalf was speechless in shock. He shook his head over and over. "It can't be! It can't be!"

"I'm afraid it can," Elenuiel said. She gently took his arm, "Come. It seems that we have much to discuss."


	27. Chapter 27

Into the West

A Legolas and Gimli story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the delay. I've been very busy with other important matters... like my high school graduation. I'll try to update more frequently!

"_**I say to you that you are beautiful. In the valleys of our hills there are flowers bright and fair and maidens fairer still; but neither flower nor lady have I seen till now in Gonder so loverly and sorrowful."**_

_-Faramir professing his love to Eowyn_

_THE RETURN OF THE KING_

Chapter. 27

"I'll kill him!"

"Aralnel, please be calm," Rumil said gently placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No!" Aralnel yelled. A fury that Gimli had never witnessed before, and he had seen drunken dwarf brawls. Gimli had just finished telling Aralnel of Sarmeth's treachery and she wasn't handling the situation very well. "He betrayed us! He did _that _to Legolas! He stabbed us in the back! He did _that _to his master! Excuse me, his _former_ master. I can't believe it! And none of us noticed a thing. Oh no. We just merrily accepted him into our little group without any questions." Aral paused long enough to let out a groan, "I hope Elenuiel fills him with arrows so much that he looks like a walking pincushion! Then, Gimli can chop him into a million pieces like he was firewood! And then, I'll take what's left of him and throw him into Mount Doom. And I'll watch him sizzle and burn until there's nothing left but ashes!"

"Aralnel!" Rumil cried sternly. He gripped her shoulders and swung her around so she faced him. He realized that there were big tears in her eyes.

"My dear," Gimli said, "He betrayed all of us. But the way you're acting, I would think that he hurt you somehow."

Rumil suddenly looked very scared, "What did he do to you? Did he cast some foul enchantment on you?"

"No Rumil!" Aralnel said irritably jerking out of his grip, "He didn't hurt me."

"Then, why are you so upset?!" Rumil asked, "I mean its understandable under the circumstances, but I've never seen you so hateful..."

Aral looked down at the floor, "It's my fault."

"What?"

"It's my fault!" Aral burst, "It's my fault that Legolas got hurt!"

"Stop being foolish, Aral," Rumil sighed impatiently.

"I'm not!" Aral retorted fiercely, "I let him go! I let Sarmeth free! He said he was going to find Gandalf."

A heavy silence filled the air. Aral tore away from Rumil and vanished down the hallway.

-888-

Elenuiel stood awkwardly in the corner of Legolas's room. It didn't feel quite right for her to be here. Hareth had been in her place only moments before. Legolas was lying on his bed. His eyes were still closed, but he was at least sleeping peacefully now. Aragorn was sitting next to him. His fingers gently stroked the sleeping elf's forehead. "Will he be alright?" Elenuiel asked softly.

Aragorn nodded, "The poison is leaving him."

Elenuiel let out a soft sigh of relief. "You are Galadriel's niece?" Aragorn asked. Elenuiel nodded. "Your healing powers must be exceptional," Aragorn commented, "To keep him alive so long."

"Thank you, sir," she said softly.

Aragorn got to his feet stiffly. "I'm going to fetch the king. He will want to know that his son is going to be alright." he smiled briefly, "Gimli will be quite relieved as well." They had to give Gimli an endless list of errands to keep him out of the chamber. "Please keep an eye on him while I am away," Aragorn said.

"Yes my lord," Elenuiel said taking Aragorn's place at Legolas's bedside.

Aragorn paused at the door and turned to face Elen. "You know," he said slowly, "He calls for you." Elenuiel looked up in surprise. "In his mind," Aragorn said, "He calls for you... and not Hareth." Elenuiel's face blanched, but Aragorn's face was soft and gentle. "Hareth will not be back until later. I sent her to get some rest. And I think I will take the long route back to his Majesty's chambers." Aragorn turned and closed the door behind him.

Elenuiel felt butterflies in her stomach. He knew. Somehow he knew. Elenuiel gently curled one of Legolas's blonde strands of hair behind his ear. She remembered a few of the images of the orcs that she had seen through Legolas's eyes. Orcs tearing out his hair. She noticed that they were large bald patches all over his head. She let out a sad sigh. _What else had he gone through?_

Legolas rolled over and let out a peaceful sigh. Elenuiel wanted to hold him again. To smooth away the lines of worry and care from his face. She wanted to kiss him. That was probably why Aragorn had left after all. Elenuiel halted a few inches away from his face. _I must stop this! I must!_ She tore herself away from him._ I can't afford to get attached. We'll only have both our hearts broken_.

The door opened quietly behind her. Elenuiel sat back in her chair immediately. A small older elf with golden hair entered. "Lady Hyanthiel," Elenuiel said bowing her head respectfully. Hyanthiel nodded distractedly. She gently held Legolas's hand in her own. Her face was so sad and worried that Elenuiel forced herself to look away. "He's getting better." she said softly.

"That is a blessing," Hyanthiel said distractedly. Elenuiel shuffled awkwardly in her chair. She was relieved that Hyanthiel had not asked why she was here.

"You've seen what happened to him?" Hyanthiel asked. Elenuiel cringed, but nodded. "Did he suffer greatly?" Elenuiel didn't answer. Hyanthiel received her answer. "You saw what happened?"

"He wouldn't want you to see," Elenuiel said, "He didn't want me to see, but I..."

At that moment Thranduil appeared in the doorway. The king looked more haggard and worried than Elenuiel had ever seen him before. Elenuiel quickly got to her feet and left the room so Thranduil could take her seat.

Thranduil gently smoothed Legolas's hair back from his face. "I've broken him," Thranduil said softly, "As surely as if I took the whip and lashed him myself." Hyanthiel didn't say anything. She didn't look at her husband. It had been that way between the two of them for hours. Thranduil tore his eyes away from his son and focused on his wife's face. He took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "Tell me I'm to blame! Yell. Curse. Blame me. I deserve it. Just please end your accusing silence."

Surprisingly, he found no blame in her eyes. All he saw was hurt. She looked down at Legolas again. "I only hope that his suffering was not in vain," she said softly, "Perhaps we can be a family again after this. You can be father and son again instead of king and prince."

Thranduil felt his voice slip away. He wasn't sure what to say. "Hyanthiel..."

"He stirs!" Hyanthiel cried happily.

Legolas squirmed a little bit before opening his eyes fully. "Mother," he murmured as his eyes slowly focused.

"Legolas," she whispered, "Praise Eru. I thought I had lost you." Legolas's eyes drifted over to his father and his face blanched.

"Ada," he whispered, "I didn't mean..."

"You didn't fail me, Legolas," Thranduil said, "I failed you."

"Hareth," Legolas murmured, "The wedding."

"We'll worry about that later," Thranduil said, "It's not important." Legolas looked like he was going to faint again. This time from shock.

"But..."

"No," Thranduil insisted, "I have asked far too much of you. And you have taken every challenge. You've proven yourself time and time again. Always acting with grace and courage." He smiled warmly at his son, "What father wouldn't be proud of you." He clasped Legolas's hand in his, "Can you ever forgive me?"

Legolas clutched his father's fingers, "There's nothing to forgive, Ada."

-888-

Fuirin stood on the balcony staring out at the night sky. He heard Hareth's soft footsteps coming down the hallway. Hareth checked both ways to make sure that no was there before she flung herself into Fuirin's arms. She kissed him hard on the mouth. "I don't have much time," she stammered, "Legolas is with his parents, but they'll get suspicious if I don't return soon..."

"Are the rumors true?" Fuirin whispered, "Has the king forgiven Legolas?"

"Yes," Hareth said with a bright smile, "I've never seen such joy in Legolas's face. But that's not important right now. They say you've been to my father's house."

"Yes," Fuirin said with a sigh.

Hareth's smile fell, "What did he say?"

"Can you not guess?" Fuirin asked with a bitter smile.

Hareth sunk down onto a bench and let out a heavy sigh, "He refused."

"Are you surprised?" Fuirin asked sitting down next to her, "If you marry Legolas you will become queen of Mirkwood. He wants you to be a queen. Not the wife of a humble guard."

"You're captain of the guard," Hareth said weakly.

"Doesn't matter," Fuirin said, "He refuses."

"We could run away," Hareth said, "Run away to the west. Most elves will leave eventually. We could go to the Valor. All our days would be joyous then."

A faint smile cross Fuirin's face when he thought of what their life could be. "What would happen to Legolas?"

Hareth's hopeful face vanished, "His father would be furious."

"Hareth. My love," Fuirin said with a sigh, taking her hands tightly in his, "I love you. More than anyone or anything. More than the stars or the sky." He swallowed hard, "But Legolas has suffered enough. Most of it is my doing. I won't keep him away from his family anymore. I won't run."

Hareth sighed, "You're right." A heavy silence hung around them. "So what is it we do?" Hareth asked, "Do I marry him? Both of us would be miserable for all time."

"I don't know," Fuirin said, "I don't know." Hareth curled up close to him.

"No matter what happens," she whispered, "My heart will always belong to you."

-888-

"Aralnel!" Rumil groaned. He had been tailing her all over the palace.

"Go away Rumil!" she snapped irritably.

"No," Rumil snapped back, "I can be just as stubborn as you. And I'm not leaving until you come to your senses!"

"Come to my senses?" Aral retorted, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you're crazy!" Rumil yelled, "If you think this is your fault! How soon you forget that if you hadn't let Sarmeth go that halfling you're so fond of would be dead. As well as Mithrandir." Aral stopped, but she wouldn't turn around and face him. "Look at me, Aral!" Rumil ordered. Aral turned around, but continued to stare at the ground. Rumil let out a sigh, "Why won't you just look at me?"

"Because you'll give me that look."

"What look?"

"The look you always give me when I do something childish!" Aral cried, "You'll tell me not to be so silly!"

"I don't _always_ give you that look," Rumil grumbled. He shuffled his feet awkwardly, "Maybe... sometimes I like it when you act silly."

"What?" Aral asked in surprise.

"Sometimes it's rather refreshing," Rumil continued. Aralnel brought her head up so she looked him in the eyes.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," Rumil said. "I love your laughter. Your joy." He gently pushed her dark hair out of her face. "When all I see around me is darkness... you're my light." Aral's dark eyes were staring at him as though she were mesmerized. "Does that mean you're ready to go back?" he asked, "Aralne..."

Aral suddenly flung herself at him, kissing him hard on the lips. She held the passionate embrace for a few seconds before breaking away. She looked almost angry, as though he had tricked her into it. "If you tell anyone! Especially Elenuiel or Orophin! I will turn you into my personal walking target! And I'm not kidding! Understand? Do you hear me? Do you..."

Rumil threw his hand over her mouth. "You really are a child," he grumbled, "Can't even kiss properly." Then, he replaced his hand with his lips. Aralnel melted into his arms. When they finally broke apart Aral was giddy with happiness. She giggled trying to get a coherent sentence to come out, but all she managed to say was...

"You're good at that."


	28. Chapter 28

Into the West

A Legolas and Gimli story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1

_**Next to Frodo on the right, sat a dwarf of important appearance, richly dressed**_

"_**Gloin, at your service," he said and bowed low**_

"_**I am correct in assuming that you are the Gloin, one of the twelve companions of Thorin Oakshield?"**_

"_**Quite right," the dwarf said and bowed lower.**_

_-Gloin introduces himself to Frodo_

_THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING_

Chapter. 28

"Is your cousin feeling alright?" Lady Hyanthiel asked Elenuiel. Elenuiel, Hareth, and Hyanthiel were all sitting out on the veranda enjoying a light breakfast. It was probably the most awkward moment of Elenuiel's life.

"Aralnel?" Elenuiel asked looking up from her cup of tea.

"Yes, she seems a little off," Hyanthiel said, "Yesterday, her face was as dark as a storm cloud, but today she's all sunshine."

"That's Aral for you," Elenuiel shrugged. At that moment, a loud off pitch voice could be heard. Aral was waltzing by the doorway singing to herself. "Though I suppose she is acting rather strange," Elenuiel admitted, "Even for her."

Hyanthiel smiled and stirred her tea, "At least someone is in a good mood lately. She is a bright light in the darkness, your cousin." Elenuiel smiled with quiet pride for her breezy kin. "I don't suppose either of you ladies has seen my son anywhere?" Hyanthiel said, "Ever since he got off his sickbed I haven't seen hide nor hair of him."

"No, I haven't," Elenuiel said quickly. Hareth eyed her suspiciously. A faint smile was across her face. "Come to think of it," Elenuiel said ignoring Hareth's glances, "I haven't seen Gimli either. I wonder where they could be."

-888-

"Now this is exactly what you need!" Gimli chuckled, "Some time away from your prissy family!"

"This is incredibly foolhardy!" Legolas snapped, "When my father finds out, we'll be able to hear his yelling from wherever it is you're taking me!"

"And it will all be worth it!" Gimli declared, "Besides this isn't foolhardy! It's diplomatic! Turn here."

Both of them were riding a new horse, though it seemed almost lonesome without Arod. Legolas had spent days in bed until the healers, and Aragorn, had allowed him to move again. He had made almost a complete recovery, but there were still telltale signs of his struggle. Long scratches ran across his back. They were still the horrible black color. Aragorn and the healers could find no way to get rid of them. His golden locks were considerably shorter as well. Instead of his usual warrior plaits, they were tied into an elaborate knot at the base of his neck. Another attempt at covering the bald spots he still sported.

"Diplomatic?!" Legolas asked, "What are you talking about?!"

Gimli chuckled, "You shall see, my friend. You shall see. Stop here!"

Legolas did as he was told. Gimli leapt down. "Gimli what are you...?"

"Shh!" Gimli hissed. He let out a short whistle. Legolas sat there on the horse scratching his head and wondering if perhaps Gimli had lost his senses. A few seconds later, a small figure came stumbling out of the woods. Gimli leapt down off his horse and ran forwards to greet the newcomer. Legolas nearly fell off the horse. His mouth hung open in surprise.

"So glad you could make it, father," Gimli said with a grin. He gave his father a hearty thump on the back. "Legolas, this is my father Gloin." Legolas was never one to lose his cool, but now all he could do was stammer. Gimli threw back his head and laughed, "I told you it would be worth the trip just to see his face."

Gloin was about Gimli's size, but something about him made him appear mighty and fearsome. He had a long white beard intricately braided and forked. He craned his neck to look Legolas in the eye. Fierce grey eyes glared at him. "So, you're the elven princeling that Gimli's taken up with," he said.

Legolas nodded quickly, "An honor to meet you sir."

"Honor," Gloin grumbled, "We best meet with your father soon. I look forwards to that _honor_. We should head to your palace now. Knowing you elves it will probably be an overgrown treehouse. And I won't ride that monster!" He pointed at the horse.

"Good," Gimli said with a smile to Legolas, "A good long walk back to the palace will do us good."

"Just keep up!" Gloin ordered, "We don't have much time before nightfall." The three of them walked a few paces before Gloin turned around and faced Legolas, "Are you limping?"

"Yes, sir, my apologies," Legolas said, "A few injuries I've recently received."

"Injuries? That's putting it lightly," Gimli said, "Near dead he was."

Gloin looked up at Legolas again. Something like admiration shone in his dark eyes, "Let's get going." he said curtly.

"Gimli help me with the horse," Legolas said.

"You never need help with..."

"My _injuries_, Gimli," Legolas said firmly gripping Gimli's shoulder and dragging him away. Legolas fiddled unnecessarily with the saddle. "What is your plan?!" Legolas demanded, "I need to know everything before my father catches wind..."

"The elves can't fight this darkness alone," Gimli declared, "It's going to take ALL the races involved. And confound it, if _hobbits_ are going to be represented then dwarves are too!"

"Splendid," Legolas grumbled.

"I wouldn't be too worried," Gimli said, "He likes you."

Legolas frowned, "Then, he will be a good ally in our fight. If he likes me, I hate to see what he does to his enemies."

-888-

Elenuiel was strolling through the elaborate gardens with Rora, Treka and Aralnel. Aral was wearing a wreath of flowers in her hair. She was busy making one for little Rora. She plopped it on Rora's head and Rora let out a joyful squeal. Treka laughed happily. Her eyes lit up whenever she looked at her little daughter. "My," she sighed, "Your cousin is certainly full of laughter and smiles today."

"Yes," Elenuiel said watching Aral whirl around with Rora. "She's a curious one, my cousin. But it's good to see her happy again. I missed her laughter."

The garden gate swung open and Rumil and Orophin entered. "Good morning, ladies," Orophin said in perfect common tongue.

"Those lessons are certainly paying off," Treka said with a warm smile.

"Thanking you," Orophin said.

Treka chuckled, "Then, again perhaps a few more lessons couldn't hurt."

"Aral!" Rumil barked, "Stop whirling around so fast! You'll make yourself sick."

Aral stopped promptly and set Rora down on the ground. Elenuiel expected Aral to offer a retort, but instead Aral hurried over to Rumil with a bright smile. "Ah Rumil. Be a gentleman and walk me about the gardens!"

"I never claimed to be a gentleman, Aral," Rumil grumbled but he took her arm and the two vanished into the flowers. Treka smiled, "Ah! It makes sense now."

"What makes sense?" Elenuiel asked.

"Aral's sudden joy," Treka said, "It would seem that your cousin and Rumil are in love."

Orophin caught three words that he recognized. Aral, Rumil and love. He pulled on Elenuiel's arm and begged for her to translate.

"_Rumil?!_" he cried, "_In love?! Impossible! Madness! I must see this for myself!_"

"Wait!" Treka gripped his arm, "Do you plan on chasing after your brother and spying on him?"

"_Of course!_" Orophin cried after Elenuiel translated Treka's words. Then, he took off after the two.

Treka chuckled, "I expect we shall see him again soon. Very soon."

"Those two are acting more foolish than usual," Elenuiel said.

Treka shrugged, "Love makes you do foolish things." At that moment, Legolas and Gimli walked by the gardens as well as another dwarf that Treka and Elenuiel did not recognize. Elenuiel's eyes immediately followed Legolas, a simple gesture that almost went unnoticed. But Treka caught it. She smiled knowingly at Elenuiel, "Methinks Aralnel isn't the only one under love's spell."

Elenuiel whirled around, "What do you mean?"

Treka shrugged and got to her feet, "I'm going to try and find Orophin. Perhaps he can give those two a moment of peace." She strolled away with Rora chasing after her skirts. Elenuiel sat there for a moment before letting out a sigh of resignation. She got to her feet and followed Legolas and Gimli.

-888-

"I'm going to go show my father to his chambers," Gimli said. The two of them stood in the stables. Gloin was waiting outside the door.

"Fine," Legolas said, "Just don't introduce him to my father yet! I still have to think of a proper way to ... present him."

Gimli smiled smugly, "He'll warm up to my father when he finds out about the dwarven army that is marching to Mirkwood."

"Dwarven army?!" Legolas cried.

"As we speak," Gimli said with pride.

Legolas let out a sigh, "Brilliant. An army of dwarves will simply rain out of the sky onto the palace lawns!"

"We need all the help we can get," Gimli said, "And don't be so quick to dismiss the dwarves. We're fierce fighters."

"I know," Legolas said, "I'm sorry my friend. I didn't mean to insult your people."

Gimli smiled, "I know that, my friend. I won't do anything rash. I'll speak with you later." He turned on his heel and went to join his father.

Legolas focused his attention on the horse. He heard footsteps behind him. "Gimli, are you...?" he turned around and saw Elenuiel standing there. "Elen," he gasped in surprise, "What are you doing out here?"

He took a few steps forward. Elenuiel couldn't help but notice his limp as he moved. The action broke her heart. "I was... getting some air," she said.

"Alone?" Legolas asked skeptically.

Elenuiel shuffled awkwardly. Then, she boldly met his eyes, "Be a gentleman," she said using Aral's line, "Show me about the gardens."

Legolas looked slightly taken aback by her sudden boldness An amused smile crossed his face, "Very well, then," he said, "As my lady commands."

-888-

"I don't like it," Gloin said. The two of them were sitting out on the balcony of Gimli's room. Both of them were smoking their pipes. Gimli sighed with contentment. It had been a long time since he had a proper smoking companion. "I don't like it!" Gloin said again shaking his head, "This Mordor business. I thought the halfling destroyed the ring."

"He did," Gimli said, "You can ask him about it later." Gimli was sure that he would too. He remembered that Gloin had a soft spot for Frodo and the hobbit greatly admired his father as well. "This dark business is a wizard's doing," Gimli continued, "Saruman's nephew."

"Well," Gloin said, "We dwarves won't be left out of the battles this time. And they will be done in half the time!" He laughed heartily. "Even if we have to fight with prissy elves. Though this Legolas seems a good man."

"He is indeed," Gimli agreed. It was then that he caught sight of Legolas. He was strolling along the garden paths with Elenuiel on his arm. Gimli coughed up smoke at the sight. A hunched over figure walking with Elenuiel. Another vision of Galadriel's mirror had come true.

-888-

Sitting in the window of her room, Hareth caught sight of an odd scene. Her fiancé walking around with the cold elven maiden from Lothlorien. Curious. She let out a heavy sigh. _So... he too has his heart set on another. This wedding just ensures that neither of us will be happy._Hareth got to her feet and hurried to find Fuirin eager to tell him of these new developments. Their love just might have a chance.


	29. Chapter 29

Into the West

A Legolas and Gimli story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1

"_**Unwearied then were Durin's folk**_

_**Beneath the mountain's music woke**_

_**The harpers harped, the minstrels rang**_

_**And at the gate the trumpets rang"**_

_-Dwarven battle poem_

_THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING_

Chapter. 29

Frodo was a little bit surprised to find Legolas sitting in one of the small kitchens of the palace. He was even more surprised to find a half-drunken goblet of wine in his hand. Frodo had seen Legolas beat Gimli at a drinking contest so he knew that Legolas could hold his alcohol, but the elf rarely indulged in wine. "Good morning, Legolas," Frodo said pulling up a chair next to him.

"Frodo," Legolas nodded.

"What are you doing?" Frodo asked.

"Preparing myself," Legolas said taking another sip.

"For what?" Frodo asked.

"The meeting," Legolas said, "Between my father and Gloin." Legolas looked at his glass, "I may need something stronger than this afterwards."

"I like Gloin," Frodo said, "He's a good dwarf. Knowledgeable, fierce, strong."

"A dwarf," Legolas pointed out.

"So?" Frodo shrugged.

"My father would rather conduct business with a warg before a dwarf," Legolas said. Frodo chuckled. "I see you've managed to educate Orophin."

"It wasn't easy," Frodo said filling himself a goblet of wine, "I've seen hobbit children learn faster. And now he's all concerned about his brother and Aralnel. They're in love apparently."

Legolas shrugged, "It makes sense."

Frodo looked up at Legolas with a smile, "Treka, says that they're not the only ones." Legolas frowned and looked down. "Why don't you break off this foolish marriage? You don't love Hareth. Hareth doesn't love you."

"It's a tradition, Frodo," Legolas said, "We've been engaged since we were children. That's hundreds of years before your grandfather drew his first breath."

"In the shire, folks only marry for love," Frodo shrugged, "But perhaps that's just us simple rustic folk. Will you have this wedding now? Surrounded by darkness?"

"I don't know," Legolas said.

"That reminds me," Frodo said, "This seems odd to me. We were being constantly chased by orcs and wraiths, but all of sudden they just... stopped."

"That's true," Legolas agreed.

"What does it mean?" Frodo asked. Legolas didn't say anything. "I think they're planning something," Frodo said quietly, "Rallying their troops together." Legolas looked up at Frodo in surprise. Perhaps the wide eyed hobbit wasn't as naive as he once thought. "Maybe you can discuss that with your father and Gloin?" Frodo said.

"I will." Legolas agreed.

Frodo raised his goblet in a toast, "To peace in our world."

Legolas clinked his own glass against Frodo's, "To peace."

-888-

Aral sat up and attempted to smooth down her tangled hair. She sat on a picnic blanket with Rumil a short distance away. Their discarded picnic basket lay there untouched. Rumil sat up and Aral started giggling some more. "What?!" Rumil demanded, "What is it?"

"There's more of my lip rouge on _your_ face than on mine," Aral laughed. Rumil blushed and instantly began wiping his face with the corner of the blanket. When, it didn't come off immediately Aralnel began laughing harder.

"Why do have to wear the cursed stuff anyway?!" Rumil cried in a flustered voice.

"You're so cute when you're frustrated," Aral smiled, "Your face turns red and you use that authoritative voice."

"I do not!" Rumil retorted only proving Aral's point. "Well, maybe a little." Aral was smiling at him. A smile which both enchanted and infuriated him. It was a very strange emotion. He cleared his throat, "We should be heading back. Orophin will be going mad if we stay out here too long."

Aral groaned. Orophin's constant spying was the reason that they had left the palace walls for their little picnic in the woods. "Very well," she sighed as she got to her feet. She picked up their basket. Rumil helped her onto the horse's back before the two head back towards the palace. "I don't want to go back," Aral pouted, "It's so peaceful out here. The sky. The trees. The chirping birds... wait." Aral strained her ears, "The birds!"

"What about them?" Rumil asked.

"I can't hear them," Aral said, "It's gone quiet." Rumil paused and listened. Gradually, Rumil heard something.

"Something's coming!" he cried. He listened more carefully. "Aral watch out!" he cried suddenly throwing himself protectively around Aralnel. He let out a grunt of pain. Aral lifted her head long enough to see an arrow protruding out of his shoulder. She threw her hands over her mouth willing herself not to scream. "We have to get out of here!" he whispered. He clenched his teeth with pain. Aral nodded and positioned herself so she could steer the horse.

"Hold on!" she ordered. Rumil nodded and Aral urgently whispered to the horse. They charged through the woodlands as fast as they could. Aral looked over her shoulder and gasped. Out of nowhere a party of orcs sprang out swarming around them. Aral's horse reared up in fear nearly throwing them off. Aral whispered to the horse attempting to calm it all while reaching for the sword at her side. She heard one of the orcs yell.

"Hey! She's one of them! One of the elves that got away!" she found the voice of the orc speaking. Vrack. The small, but feisty orc from before. The little orc was shoved aside by the massive Ragrack. He was just as terrifying as she remembered.

The big orc leader leered at the two captives. "I will enjoy tearing you two apart," he snarled.

"Don't touch her!" Rumil hissed, "I'll kill you if you try and..."

His theats were cut short by battle cries. Another party charged into the scene. Aral's mouth hung open as she watched the battle unfold in front of her. Waving axes and swords was a small army of dwarves. Aral took advantage of the distraction and whipped out her sword. Ragrack looked up at her. She swung her sword quickly. Ragrack's head rolled away, an expression of utter shock was still on his face.

"Leave it to a bunch of silly elves to get themselves captured," A gruff voice muttered. A squat dwarf was standing there with a dark black hair and a shorter beard than most. The dwarven leader, apparently.

"A _dwarf_?!" Rumil cried in disbelief, "What on earth are dwarves doing in Mirkwood?!"

The dwarf eyed the Lothlorien elf suspiciously, "We come to aid the elven king in his fight against the darkness. What are two elves doing out here all alone?"

"Nothing of importance," Aral said quickly before Rumil could respond, "We thank you very much for your assistance. We would have been killed if it weren't for you." The dwarf nodded. "We're very grateful," Aral said, "Aren't we?" She elbowed Rumil. Rumil winced gripping his wounded arm.

"Yes," he said, "Thank you, mighty dwarf lord."

"_Lord?_" the dwarf cried.

"I assume that you're royalty," Rumil shrugged.

"Well, I am, but..." the dwarf sputtered indignantly.

"Rumil!" Aral cried. She turned and snapped at Rumil in elvish, "_Rumil! You dimwit! She's a __**woman**__!"_

"Oh!" Rumil cried, "Oh!"

The dwarf stomped off in a huff. Rumil was still stammering apologies. Aral rolled her eyes at him. "You know," she said curtly, "Diplomacy really isn't your strong suit!"

-888-

"So what you mean to tell me," Thranduil said slowly, "Is that an entire army of dwarves are heading towards Mirkwood. Unannounced?"

"Consider this your announcement, your majesty," Gloin said, "They're strong fighters all of them. And furthermore your son has no objections." Thranduil looked over at Legolas who stared back at his father defiantly.

"Nor do I," Thranduil said quietly, "We'll welcome any help we can acquire at this point in time." Legolas looked mildly surprised at his father's reaction. He had been expecting more of a fight out of Thranduil.

"Good," Gloin said, "They're heading this way even as we speak. They're under the command of one of finest generals."

"Ole Lorna," Gimli said with a chuckle, "Now there's a fearsome dwarf to behold!"

"Now then," Gloin said getting up out of his chair, "If you have no further concerns, your majesty, I think I'll have a look at your defenses."

"Be my guest," Thranduil said.

Gloin ambled out of the room and closed the door behind him. Thranduil turned his attention to Legolas. Legolas was standing there speechless. "You're surprised."

"A year ago you would have thrown him off balcony without a second thought!" Legolas cried, "Now you welcome him with open arms?"

"Are you disappointed?" Thranduil asked mildly, "I thought you wanted him to be here."

"I do," Legolas said hastily, "I'm not disappointed. I'm just a little... amazed."

"That makes two of us," Gimli said.

"Your friendship has taught me something," Thranduil said, "The old world is gone. And if Mirkwood and its people are to survive in this new world, then we will have to be a little more accomodating to those who are... different from ourselves." He nodded at Gimli, "Master Dwarf. Gimli. You have been given a rather cold reception when you first arrived. I am more or less responsible for that. With all this darkness in the world, I should not be making more enemies." He offered Gimli his hand, "Perhaps... we can be allies."

Gimli looked a little bit stunned, but he smiled cheekily and clasped Thranduil's hand, "Aye. Perhaps we could. We'll probably have to... for the laddie's sake of course."

"Of course," Thranduil smiled. Gimli caught a glimpse of Legolas out of the corner of his eye. Legolas was smiling. His small, mildly amused, smile, but Legolas's eyes were dancing. He looked like a prisoner who is finally given freedom. A huge weight had been thrown off his shoulders. "Now," Thranduil said cutting short the sentimental moment, "If we have the dwarves on our side, and the men of Gondor and possibly Rohan, I believe we have a force that could rival anything Sarmeth could throw at us."

"Frodo brought up a good point," Legolas said, "Sarmeth hasn't attacked us since we escaped. We have the entire Fellowship right here and yet he hasn't done anything."

"That is curious," Gimli admitted, "He's preparing to launch a major attack?"

"That's the theory at this point," Legolas said.

"We must beat him to it," Thranduil said.

"What are you saying?" Legolas asked.

"We have the manpower. We should launch an attack before he can launch his," Thranduil said, "Catch him off guard. A grand attack on Mordor."

Legolas and Gimli looked at each other, "That's almost foolhardy enough to work!" Gimli declared.

"I'll discus the matter with Gloin," Thranduil said, "He'd never forgive me if I didn't consult him on this matter." Thranduil was about to leave, but he froze in the doorway. "Legolas."

"Yes."

He turned around slowly, "If we go through with this plan... The wedding. I think you should have it immediately. In case..." Thranduil's voice broke with emotion. He couldn't finish the sentence.

"In case the battle goes ill," Legolas said quietly, "And I don't return from Mordor."

"You may not get another chance," Thranduil said. Gimli was surprised at the king's sudden show of emotion. _Perhaps he truly does love his son. _

"It shall be done," Legolas said solemnly. The light that had been dancing in his eyes earlier fled.

"Gimli," Thranduil said, "Please find your father and tell him I will join him presently." Gimli nodded and slowly left the king alone with his son. "Legolas," Thranduil said, "Is this truly what you want?"

"Of course, father," Legolas said, "Why do you ask?"

"I almost lost you once in Mordor," Thranduil said, "I don't want to risk losing you again."

"Losing me?" Legolas asked.

"By forcing you to do this," Thranduil said, "I don't want to risk losing your love again. Now. Look me in the eyes and tell me this is what you want."

Legolas met his father's gaze squarely, "This is what I want." He said slowly and calmly.

Thranduil let out a sigh and nodded. _You want it because you think it is your duty. Not because you are in love._


End file.
